RIO: La llama de la venganza
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Blu y Perla siguen viviendo sus vidas con muchas, bellas y calurosas noches llenas de lujuria y placer... pero algo atacará la selva y pondrá en peligro mortal a nuestros héroes nuevamente. Rating M violencia, sangre y sexo . Gracias por 14.000 visitas.
1. Introducción

Hola a todos, soy **Zir Agron** cumpliendo mi palabra y presentando una nueva secuela…

**Nombre de secuela: RIO: La llama de la venganza.**

Habían pasado otros 5 años luego de los acontecimientos del viaje al pasado Blu y Perla viven felices nuevamente en la selva junto a sus hijos…

Chen y María siguen felices con sus vidas mientras que Liz y Nico siguen enamorados y alegres…

Lisandro y Karen siguen juntos y cada vez se aman más entre ellos…

Todos nuestros héroes disfrutan de su amor con romances y calurosas noches llenas de lujuria y placer…

Pero algo atacará la selva y pondrá en peligro a todos nuestros héroes…

**Personajes activos principales:**

**Blu:** amante de Perla, padre de Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía.

**Perla:** amante de Blu, madre de Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía.

**Chen:** amante de María.

**María:** amante de Chen.

**Nico:** amante de Liz.

**Liz:** amante de Nico (aprendiz exiliada de Stark).

**Diggs:** mejor amigo de Blu, de Liz y de Nico.

**PERSONAJE SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.**

**PERSONAJE SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.**

**PERSONAJE SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.**

**PERSONAJE SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.**

**ALIADO SECRETO: CLASIFICADO.**

¿Qué horrores les esperan a todos nuestros héroes y a sus familias felices?

Mmm… tendrán que leer para saberlo!

Un saludo.

Los veo en la próxima actualización…

**Zir Agron OUT!**


	2. Noticias

¿Todo bien?

Como sea, aquí tienen el **primer capítulo** de esta secuela, abróchense los pantalones señores para que no se les caigan en este capítulo, vayan por Coca-Cola y por palomitas de maíz, disfruten del capítulo, buena lectura a todos:

**PERSONAJE ADHERIDO:** Alan: hijo de Tulio y Linda, actualmente tiene 4 años, ya sabe caminar y hablar pero aún usa pañales XD!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 1: Noticias.<span>_**

Era una mañana soleada, algo fría y algunas nubes cubrían el cielo…

En la zona norte había un gran y pintoresco edificio con palmeras en su patio y altas rejas para protección…

En el interior del edificio, en una habitación del segundo piso estaban 2 personas durmiendo plácidamente: un hombre y una mujer.

El despertador llegó a las 7:30 y comenzó a sonar, el hombre apagó el reloj rápidamente para no despertar a la mujer…

"Cielos… que mañana fría…" – pensaba Tulio mientras abría un gran armario y sacaba un abrigo.

El hombre bajó la escalera, y repentinamente se resbaló con una pequeña pelota provocando que caiga y se revuelque por la escalera…

"Parece que Alan no guardó sus juguetes" – pensó Tulio mientras se levantaba muy adolorido.

El doctor continuó su camino y al llegar al comedor abrió los ojos como platos al notar el despelote que había por una fiesta en el día anterior preparada por Fernando y sus mejores amigos de la vida...

Sobre una mesa yacía dicho muchacho, quien ya tenía 16 años y estaba dormido:

"¡Fernando!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Despierta!"

El muchacho no despertó…

Tulio sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pluma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a Fernando:

"J-JJAJA" – se reía él.

Tulio notó que Fernando no despertaría, así que se le ocurrió una idea algo malévola…

"Espero que pueda respirar después de esto…" – pensaba Tulio mientras ingresaba al baño y sacaba un pañal sucio de Alan.

El doctor acercó el pañal sucio a la nariz de Fernando, e inmediatamente despertó espantado por el olor:

"¡WUACALA!" – gritó Fernando – "¿Papá acaso no te has bañado hoy?"

Tulio se echó a reír como loco, pues nuestro famoso y simpático doctor seguía siendo el mismo loco de antes…

"¿A qué hora se fueron tus amigos a sus casas?" – preguntó el doctor mientras esbozaba un gran bostezo.

"A las 4:30 de la mañana" – respondió Fernando.

"Arregla este desastre" – ordenó Tulio mientras observaba el despelote – "Tienes 30 minutos, o te castigaré"

"De acuerdo ¬¬" – gruñó Fernando.

Tulio caminó hacia el baño y dejó el pañal de Alan donde lo había encontrado antes…

Al regresar a la sala Tulio notó que todo estaba reluciente como antes:

"¿Cómo has limpiado tan rápido?" – preguntó Tulio asombrado.

"No lo sé" – contestó Fernando.

"La próxima vez no te salvarás de ser castigado ^^"

"JA" – se burló Fernando – "Ya lo veremos"

Tulio dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno familiar…

Fernando vigilaba atentamente que su padre no se acerque:

"¡Ahora!" – ordenó Fernando – "¡Váyanse antes que vuelva!"

Inmediatamente salieron más de 10 jóvenes desde adentro de los armarios:

"¡Te la debemos, Fernando!" – gritó uno de los jóvenes.

"¡Sí!" – exclamó Fernando – "¡Ahora váyanse!"

"¡Qué buena fiesta!" – gritó otro joven – "¡Nos vemos luego amigo, adiós!" – se despidió.

"¡Adiós!" – se despidió Fernando.

Todos los jóvenes escaparon del lugar…

Repentinamente un armario cayó al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido:

¡CRASH! – se escuchó.

Fernando dio media vuelta y recordó que había escondido toda la basura detrás de un armario para no ser castigado, y ahora había empeorado las cosas…

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Tulio desde la cocina.

"¡Nada!" – contestó Fernando.

"¡Más te vale que no se trate de otra de tus travesuras!" – gritó el doctor.

El doctor comenzó a caminar al comedor para revisar la zona…

"Estoy frito…" – pensó Fernando.

Inmediatamente el joven se interpuso en el camino de Tulio:

"Fernando, por favor quítate de en medio del camino"

"Es que… es temprano, ¿por qué no te tomas unos minutos más para dormir?" – preguntó Fernando – "Yo prepararé el desayuno mientras tú descansas"

El doctor frunció el ceño, pero aceptó:

"De acuerdo"

Fernando dio un gran suspiro de alivio, se había salvado de ser castigado por tan sólo unos pelos…

"Genial" – murmuró Fernando – "Ahora debo limpiar este desastre y preparar el desayuno, creo que debo dejar de hacer fiestas por un tiempo ^^"

**15 minutos después:**

Fernando había terminado de limpiar el comedor, y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, pero luego recordó que tenía que recoger el periódico…

El joven se dirigió a la puerta principal, colocó la llave y salió al patio rápidamente, se dirigió al buzón y recogió el periódico…

El adolescente entró nuevamente al edificio y dejó el periódico sobre una gran mesa familiar, sin prestar atención que la tapa del periódico decía: "Atacan sucesivamente los centros de conservaciones ambientales del país"

Fernando se dirigió a la cocina, sacó varios trozos de pan del refrigerador y los colocó a calentar en el microondas, tomó varias tazas y las posicionó cuidadosamente debajo de una gran y lujosa cafetera, sacó mantequilla y dulce de leche de la heladera y los colocó a un lado, sacó los trozos de pan del microondas y los puso en la tostadora, que posteriormente produjo pan tostado, la cafetera terminó su trabajo y produjo unas deliciosas y calientes tazas de café para aplacar el frío de sus cuerpos, colocó galletitas y medialunas junto con las tazas de café y el pan tostado sobre un gran y hermoso plato...

"¡El desayuno está listo!" – gritó Fernando – "¡Despierten todos!"

Tulio fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras, pero desgraciadamente se resbaló nuevamente con los juguetes de Alan y se revolcó por las escaleras provocando que Fernando se ría a las carcajadas…

"Parece que tendré que regañar a Alan cuando despierte" – pensó el doctor adolorido.

Posteriormente bajó Linda por las escaleras con un peinado horriblemente despeinado provocando que Tulio y Fernando se rían a carcajadas de ella:

"Muy gracioso" – opinó a Linda – "¿Tulio, podrías despertar a Alan mientras me acomodo el cabello?"

"Claro" – aceptó Tulio.

El doctor se encaminó hacia el segundo piso de nuevo:

"Fernando" – llamó Linda.

"¿Sí, mamá?"

"¿Podrías encender la televisión?" – preguntó ella – "Quiero oír las noticias"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó el joven.

Tulio bajaba las escaleras con Alan en sus brazos, el niño tenía los ojos de Linda y el cabello de Tulio, cabe mencionar que era igual de loco que su padre, pero a la vez igual de prudente que su madre… una réplica perfecta de sus padres…

**15 minutos después:**

La familia Monteiro desayunaba en una gran mesa familiar mientras compartían una animada charla sobre temas escolares, chistes, anécdotas y reflexiones…

Pasaban los minutos y nadie quería abandonar la charla, hasta que:

"Iré a buscar el periódico, para ver qué tal está el mundo hoy en día" – dijo Tulio mientras se levantaba de su silla y recogía el periódico…

Todo estaba tranquilo, Fernando estaba mirando como Alan jugaba con sus juguetes mientras que Linda daba un trago a su café, pero algo pasó:

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" – gritó Tulio frenético provocando que Fernando se caiga de su silla y que Linda se tire su café encima.

"¡Tulio!" – gritó Linda – "¡No vuelvas a asustarnos de ese modo!"

"¡Tiene razón papá!" – exclamó Fernando – "¡Casi aplasto a Alan!"

"¡Escuchen esto!" – pidió el doctor.

**-PERIÓDICO-**

"Atacan sucesivamente los centros de conservaciones ambiental del país"

**-PAUSA-**

"¿En serio?" – Linda estaba incrédula – "Sigue leyendo"

**-PERIÓDICO-**

Durante varias semanas se han registrado casos de ataques a los centros de conservaciones ambientales en todo el país, la policía ha contado numerosas bajas humanas así como también han encontrado numerosas aves muertas en todas las escenas de los crímenes, el capitán Manuel Rodríguez junto al equipo forense han confirmado que las personas fallecidas tenían varias heridas de bala causadas por armas de fuego mientras que todavía se desconocen las causas de las muertes de las aves…

Hasta ahora se han registrado más de 30 pérdidas humanas y sólo tres sobrevivientes, quienes posteriormente serían los testigos y que en un plazo de una semana se dirigirían hacia las tribunas para declarar y dar detalles sobre estos asesinos que se han vuelto los terroristas más buscados de todo el país… No obstante, aún se desconoce la cifra total de bajas de aves, pero los forenses estiman que hay posibilidades que las bajas de aves superen los 500.

El general del ejército brasilero ha posicionado numerosos barracones militares cerca de los accesos a todas las ciudades del país con el fin de atrapar a estos sanguinarios asesinos y llevarlos a la justicia, pero hasta ahora todos los intentos han sido en vano… (NOTA: Un barracón es un pequeño cuartel fortificado compuesto por una cifra aproximada de 10 a 20 hombres/militares armados con armas de fuego).

Había tres acusados por los hechos, pero luego de las autopsias de los forenses todos los resultados fueron negativos, y los acusados finalmente fueron puestos en libertad, pero bajo vigilancia de personal militar disfrazada de civiles.

**-PAUSA-**

"Cielos… debo admitir que estoy asustada…" – admitió Linda.

"Sigamos leyendo" – dijo Tulio.

**-PERIÓDICO-**

Los forenses no han podido encontrar pistas contundentes sobre los famosos asesinos, ni un gramo de ADN, ni siquiera los casquetes de bala por los disparos…

Los militares encargados de resolver estos hechos han determinado que éstos asesinos son unos "totales profesionales", o que directamente podrían ser mercenarios contratados por la mafia mundial…

Se han realizado allanamientos, pero hasta el plazo de unos días nuestro periódico no podrá dar a conocer esos resultados…

También hemos sido informados que los centros de conservaciones ambientales del país que han sido atacados fueron reducidos a cenizas y escombros por los delincuentes mediante el uso de granadas y de bombas C4 por control remoto…

El equipo de los pesquisas ha encontrado una nota escrita por los asesinos que claramente expresaba lo siguiente: "ESTO SÓLO ES EL COMIENZO"

Desgraciadamente en todo el país sólo quedan dos centros de conservaciones ambientales que aún siguen intactos, sus nombres son: "Asociación defensora de aves en peligro", este centro cuenta con guardias armados y entrenados y el dueño del lugar de nombre y apellido Ricardo Viara claramente nos dice "todo está bajo control, nadie entrará aquí sin recibir unos disparos por parte de mis guardias", este centro de la naturaleza contiene seis ejemplares de la especie en peligro de extinción denominada como "guacamayos azules" el otro edificio se hace llamar por el famoso nombre de "Santuario de aves Blu", que precisamente cuenta con ocho ejemplares de éstos "guacamayos azules" (esos 8 ejemplares serían Blu, Perla, Lisandro, Karen, Pablo, Sofía, Chen y María).

La teoría de los uniformados expresa que estos asesinos han sido contratados por cuestiones de venganza, o al menos eso creen todos.

Se exige total protección de estos dos centros naturales por la posibilidad de ser atacados por éstos asesinos que en tan sólo unos pocos días se han vuelto los asesinos más famosos por sus sanguinarios y macabros actos delictivos…

**-FIN DE LA NOTICIA-**

Tulio, Linda y Fernando se miraron preocupados mientras que Alan golpeaba en la pierna a Fernando con un juguete…

"¿Qué haremos?" – preguntó Linda.

"No tengo idea…" – respondió Tulio.

"¿Por qué no traemos a Blu y a Perla con sus hijos aquí?" – ofreció Fernando.

"No creo que acepten, ellos ya han vivido 10 años en la naturaleza y nada cambiará eso" – declaró Tulio.

"Tendremos que pensar en algo…" – murmuró Linda.

"Haré unas llamadas" – dijo Tulio – "No me esperen, tardaré un buen rato"

**En la oficina de Tulio:**

El doctor se sentó en una silla y agarró el teléfono, rápidamente presionó los números y comenzó su llamada…

"Vamos… contesta por favor…"

Luego de 10 minutos de estar llamando Tulio decide dar un último intento antes de darse por vencido… y esta vez fue atendido:

"Asociación defensora de aves en peligro ¿en qué puedo servirlo?" – preguntó un hombre.

"¿Se encuentra el señor Ricardo Viara?" – preguntó Tulio.

"Sí" – afirmó el hombre – "¿Desea hablar con él?"

"Sí, por favor" – pidió Tulio.

"Espere un momento" – dijo el hombre.

Tulio esperó aproximadamente unos 2 minutos:

"¿Hola?"

"Ricardo ¿es usted?"

"Sí"

"Soy Tulio Monteiro, jefe y dueño del Santuario de aves Blu"

"Es un placer conocerlo, Tulio"

"¿Ha leído el periódico?" – preguntó el doctor.

"No, estaba por leerlo antes de que me llamaras" – respondió Ricardo.

"Tómese su tiempo y lea el periódico" – dijo Tulio.

"Muy bien".

**Al cabo de unos minutos:**

"Mmm… esto no suena bien… al parecer sólo quedan nuestros dos centros intactos" – dijo Ricardo.

"Así es" – afirmó Tulio.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Pues, me he enterado de que posees 6 guacamayos azules en tu centro" – dijo Tulio.

"Estás en lo cierto"

"¿No crees que debemos reunirlos y sacarlos de aquí?" – preguntó Tulio.

"No lo sé… estos guacamayos han estado viviendo muchos años en la selva, no creo que quieran irse a otro lugar sin saber lo que está pasando" – respondió Ricardo dudoso.

"¿Tú crees que debemos decirles la verdad sobre el terrible peligro que están corriendo?" – preguntó Tulio.

"No" – respondió Ricardo – "Lo único que conseguiríamos es aterrarlos" – agregó serio.

"Tienes razón" – aceptó Tulio.

"Descuida Tulio, los demás centros de conservaciones ambientales del país se encuentran a más de 400 kilómetros de distancia de los nuestros, no creo que lleguen hasta aquí" – dijo Ricardo – "Además el general brasilero ha colocado barracones en todas las ciudades, y están registrando todos los autos, camiones y motocicletas que quieren ingresar, no podrán llegar hasta aquí" – agregó confiado.

"Tienes razón Ricardo, lo mejor será rezarle a Dios para que no encuentren nuestros centros" – dijo Tulio.

"Así es, ahora debo irme, buena suerte Tulio" – dijo Ricardo – "Adiós" – se despidió.

"Adiós, y tú también, que tengas buena suerte…" – se despidió Tulio.

Los dos doctores finalizaron la llamada...

"Esto es muy serio…" – pensaba Tulio mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el comedor:<strong>

"¿Alan, quieres dejar de golpear mi pierna?" – preguntó Fernando.

"No" – contestó el pequeño provocando que Linda se ría de él.

"Ya volví" – dijo Tulio apareciendo de la nada.

"Veamos las noticias" – ofreció Linda.

Tulio agarró el control remoto y encendió un gran televisor frente a la mesa familiar:

"¡Quiero ver Bob Esponja!" – gritó Alan.

"Lo siento hijo, pero esto es más importante que Bob Esponja" – dijo Tulio.

"¡NOOO!" – gritó Alan – "¡Quiero ver Bob Esponja!"

Tulio recorría los canales de la televisión hasta que llegó a un canal:

"¡Ese es Barney!" – gritó Alan – "¡Quiero verlo!"

"¡No!" – rechazó Tulio – "¡Debes entender que esto es algo importante!"

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Alan deprimido.

El doctor seguía recorriendo los canales hasta finalmente encontró el canal adecuado:

"Silencio todos" – pidió Tulio.

**-TELEVISIÓN-**

"Estamos presenciando un pavoroso momento en la ciudad de Itapema, un barracón militar ha sido destruido" – dijo el periodista señalando todo un barracón encendiéndose en llamas.

Tulio, Linda y Fernando compartieron miradas preocupadas…

"Hay un total de 16 militares muertos y 7 bajas civiles, junto con 4 heridos, 1 de ellos en estado grave" - informó el periodista – "Los forenses pudieron comprobar que los militares no tenían heridas de bala, por lo que se estima que la destrucción del barracón ha sido causado por una bomba de gran magnitud" – agregó serio.

"Estos tipos están armados hasta los dientes…" – pensaba Tulio.

"Los pocos testigos que están vivos han sido trasladados con urgencia hacia el hospital de la zona más cercano" – manifestó el hombre – "Se estima que los asesinos viajan en un coche pintado de negro y con los vidrios polarizados, y que en este momento se encuentran en la Autopista principal de Itapema hacia la ciudad de São Paulo" – concluyó el hombre.

"¿São Paulo?" – preguntó Tulio.

Tulio salió corriendo y abrió un cajón de uno de los pintorescos muebles y sacó un gran mapa de Brasil:

"Veamos" – murmuró Tulio – "Itapema, São Paulo, Belo Horizonte, Porto Alegre, Minas Gerais… Río de Janeiro…" – concluyó el doctor.

"Significa que los asesinos están a 5 ciudades de aquí" – dijo Fernando.

"Así es" – afirmó Tulio – "El centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara está en Minas Gerais" – agregó serio.

"¡Debemos avisarle!" – gritó Linda.

Antes de que Tulio pudiera hablar observó la televisión de nuevo:

**-TELEVISIÓN-**

"Aquí… entre muchas personas presenciamos una triste y penosa masacre…" – dijo el periodista – "Familiares, amigos y vecinos de las víctimas se han reunido aquí para pedir justicia contra estos asesinos…" – agregó señalando como los forenses se llevaban los cadáveres de los militares para examinarlos.

"Que triste…" – pensaba Tulio – "Me pregunto porque siempre habrán hombres tan desgraciados…"

Podía verse como una multitud de personas insultaba y gritaba a los militares de la zona:

"¡Queremos justicia!" – gritó una mujer.

"¡Atrapen a esos malditos bastardos!" – gritó otro hombre.

"¡Hijos de **&%$**!" – gritó otro.

El capitán Manuel Rodríguez se acercó a un micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

"Por favor, damas y caballeros les pedimos calma, estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para contener a estos asesinos" – declaró el capitán.

"¡No es cierto!" – gritó un civil – "¡No están haciendo nada!"

"Nuestros forenses están trabajando para intentar dar con el paradero de estos delincuentes mientras que cientos de soldados de nuestro ejército están revisando uno por uno a miles de vehículos que quieren ingresar a las ciudades" – dijo el capitán.

"¡Es mentira!" – gritó otro civil.

Inmediatamente la multitud atacó a los militares con golpes de puño, patadas, pellizcos, mordidas en las orejas, etc.

"¡Calma señores!" – gritó el capitán – "¡Calma todo el mundo!"

La multitud comenzó a superar a la formación de los militares, pues los soldados no se atrevían a hacer daño a sus compatriotas civiles a menos que se los ordenen…

"¡Hemos autorizado el uso de proyectiles!" – gritó el capitán por el micrófono.

Inmediatamente la formación de soldados agarró fusiles cargados con balas de goma para no dañar gravemente a los civiles…

La multitud no escuchó al capitán y los civiles enfurecidos continuaron su avanzada…

"Autorización de disparar en 5" – gritó el capitán – "4… 3… 2… 1… ¡FUEGO!"

De forma instantánea los militares abrieron fuego con sus armas cargadas con balas de goma para no causar daños…

La multitud no dejaba de avanzar, y los militares se vieron obligados a retroceder…

"¡Apaga esa cámara!" – gritó el capitán – "¡Apágala!"

"¡No toque la cámara!" – se quejó el periodista.

El capitán arrebató la cámara al periodista:

"¡Repito, estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos!" – gritó el capitán antes de apagar la cámara y cortar la transmisión.

**-FIN DE LA NOTICIA-**

"Cielos…" – murmuró Linda – "Que suerte que no estábamos en medio de ese desastre" – agregó aliviada.

"Llamaré a Ricardo" – dijo Tulio – "Le avisaré que los asesinos están acercándose"

El doctor agarró el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número… pero algo andaba mal:

"Genial, ahora no hay señal" – se quejó Tulio – "Malditos teléfonos"

"Descuida Tulio, estoy segura que los barracones militares se encargarán de atrapar a esos asesinos" – aseguró Linda.

"¿Acaso no lo ves?" – preguntó Tulio – "Ya destruyeron un barracón, ¿qué les impide destruir los otros?"

Linda no sabía que contestar…

"Iré preparando el almuerzo…" – dijo Tulio marchándose hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Cielos… hay varios asesinos sueltos por Brasil ¿dónde estarán ahora? ¿Cerca o lejos? Eso todavía nadie lo sabrá…**

**¿Qué pasará con el centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara?**

**¿Podrán los militares apaciguar a los civiles furiosos?**

**¿Qué horrores estarán viniendo?**

**¿Quiénes son estos famosos asesinos/mercenarios?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima actualización…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	3. La reunión

Buenas, otro capítulo de esta secuela, les deseo buena lectura a todos:

**_Capítulo 2: La reunión._**

En un lugar de la autopista del camino de Itapema hacia São Paulo se encontraba un gran vehículo negro con los vidrios polarizados…

En el interior del vehículo se encontraban dos hombres con gafas negras y vestidos totalmente de negro…

El primer hombre tenía un tono de piel bastante claro, con un bigote bastante notable, su cabello era marrón y tenía aproximadamente una edad de unos 35 años…

El segundo hombre tenía un tono de piel un poco más oscuro, parecida a la piel del ex contrabandista Kipo, estaba bien afeitado y presentable, era bastante apuesto, su cabello negro y de una edad cercana a los 25 años o un poco más… era bastante joven…

Sus nombres eran **Larry Anderson** y **Seth Odense**…

"¿Dónde está el siguiente barracón?" – preguntó Larry.

"Déjame revisar el mapa militar que le arrebatamos al sargento del barracón de Itapema" – pidió Seth – "El siguiente barracón está en… ¡mierda, el barracón está frente a nosotros!"

"Maldición… ¿qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó Larry preocupado.

"No lo sé… ¿nos quedan C4?" – preguntó Seth.

"No debemos gastarlos, pueden servir para más tarde" – contestó Larry – "Necesitamos otro plan, y rápido…"

"Detén el auto en la banquina, iremos a São Paulo a pie o quizás consigamos otro auto" – ofreció Seth.

"Buena idea" – aceptó Larry.

Repentinamente se empezaron a escuchar fuertes ruidos de ave en la parte de atrás del vehículo:

"¿Está todo bien ahí atrás?" – preguntó Seth.

Los dos hombres pudieron escuchar un fuerte graznido en respuesta:

"Lo tomaré como un sí" – declaró Larry.

"Detén el auto a mi señal… ¡AHORA!" – gritó Seth.

Larry detuvo el auto en la banquina muy cerca del barracón militar:

"¡Miren eso!" – gritó un soldado.

Los demás militares observaron el vehículo de Larry y Seth:

"No pueden detenerse en una autopista" – dijo otro soldado.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó otro mientras agarraba su arma y colocaba sus municiones correspondientes.

"¡Aquí vienen!" – gritó Larry.

"¡Agarra las armas y las herramientas!" – gritó Seth.

Seth abrió su puerta de una patada y se dirigió a la parte trasera del vehículo donde podía verse una gran ave:

"Nos reuniremos luego, ahora vuela, sal de aquí" – ordenó Seth.

La gran ave dio un fuerte graznido en respuesta y despegó hacia el cielo…

Larry abrió su puerta y salió corriendo junto a Seth hacia los matorrales…

"¡Alto ahí!" – gritó un soldado – "¡Quédense quietos o dispararemos!"

Los dos fugitivos no obedecieron:

"Aquí Alfa 01 a central de Itapema, tenemos dos fugitivos entre los matorrales cercanos al barracón de la Autopista Principal, esperamos órdenes" – gritó el sargento por su comunicador.

"Recibido Alfa 01, tiene autorización de abrir fuego, sus órdenes son buscar y destruir"

"¡Ya escucharon, derríbenlos!" – gritó el sargento del barracón.

Inmediatamente más de 10 soldados abrieron fuego contra Seth y Larry…

"¡Disparos!" – gritó Larry – "¡Cuidado!"

Inmediatamente los dos contrabandistas de élite realizaron unas extrañas y rápidas acrobacias evasivas para no ser heridos por los disparos de los militares…

Los soldados agotaron sus municiones y corrieron hacia los matorrales para capturar a los dos fugitivos…

"¡Encuéntrenlos!" – gritó el sargento.

Larry y Seth se detuvieron por un momento:

"Nos separaremos" – dijo Larry – "Toma, pon esto en tu oído para que podamos comunicarnos…" – agregó entregando un pequeño comunicador de oído a Seth.

Larry y Seth tomaron caminos separados: (lenguaje por el comunicador se marcará con un _*****_)

*¿Seth?* - llamó Larry.

*¿Qué?*

*¿Cuántos militares estás viendo?*

*Unos 10*

*Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos* - dijo Larry.

*¿Alguna idea?*

*¿Los matamos?*

*No podemos estar matando militares por todo el país* - dijo Seth - *Recuerda que el jefe no quiere que nos identifiquen…*

*Tienes razón* - aceptó Larry.

*Tendremos que escondernos…* - ofreció Seth.

**Luego de varios minutos:**

Los soldados se dieron por vencidos:

"Aquí Alfa 01 a central de Itapema, los hemos perdido, repito, los hemos perdido" – informó el sargento por el comunicador.

"Recibido Alfa 01, regrese a su pelotón al barracón y continúen con el trabajo, esos fugitivos serán capturados algún día…"

"¡Regresen al barracón!" – gritó el sargento.

"¡Sí señor!" – obedecieron los cabos.

*¿Larry?* - llamó Seth.

*¿Qué?*

*Ya se fueron*

*Estupendo, punto de reunión al norte de la barricada, nos vemos allí" – dijo Larry.

*Entendido, voy para allá"

**20 minutos después:**

Seth y Larry se reunieron nuevamente:

"¿Dónde está Taylán?" – preguntó Larry.

Sorpresivamente el halcón aterrizó en el hombro de Seth… cabe mencionar que Taylán ahora era mucho más grande, rápido, resistente y sobre todo era mucho más **FUERTE** que antes…

"Listo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Seth – "No podemos caminar hasta São Paulo, necesitamos un vehículo…"

Los dos hombres se quedaron pensando, pero Taylán arrojó un fuerte graznido y señaló un auto en una estación de servicio…

"Taylán, eres un genio" – opinó Seth.

Inmediatamente los hombres corrieron hacia la estación de servicio…

Dentro de un auto había un hombre escuchando música de **_Taio Cruz_** mientras se comía un gran emparedado y le daba un largo trago a su café…

"¡Quieto!" – gritó Seth apuntando con un revólver a la cabeza del civil.

"¡Bájese del auto!" – ordenó Larry.

El civil obedeció y se bajó del auto…

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" – gritó Larry mientras subía al auto.

"¡Espera!" – gritó Seth.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Larry.

"No pueden haber testigos…" – respondió Seth mientras observaba al civil.

"Tienes razón"

**¡BANG!** – Seth disparó al civil provocándole una muerte instantánea.

El asesino/mercenario subió al vehículo robado y escapó junto a Larry y a Taylán por la autopista…

"Escuchemos las noticias" – ofreció Seth encendiendo la radio.

**-RADIO-**

"Los testigos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del barracón ahora están siendo transportados hacia Porto Alegre bajo protección militar" – informó el periodista.

Seth apagó la radio:

"No podemos dejar que esos testigos nos delaten" – dijo Seth.

"Claro que no, es por eso que los mataremos" – dijo Larry – "Nuevo objetivo, deshacerse de los testigos, nos dirigiremos a Porto Alegre"

"Debemos llegar antes de que lleguen ellos" – declaró Seth.

"Así es" – afirmó Larry.

"¿Cómo mataremos a los testigos?"

"Eso es simple, haremos volar el edificio" – contestó Larry – "¿Cuánto C4 nos queda?"

"Tenemos suficiente C4 como para hacer volar 10 edificios" – contestó Seth sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Perfecto, destruiremos los tribunales con algo de C4…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

El doctor se dirigió a la cocina donde empezó a preparar una gran y extensa barbacoa con diferentes y grandes carnes de todo tipo…

Tulio observó el reloj… las agujas marcaban las** 9:43 A.M**

"Pienso que la barbacoa tardará un buen rato…" – pensaba Tulio mientras colocaba leña y carbón a la parrilla.

Nuestro famoso doctor encendió la radio para despabilarse y despejarse la mente con algo de la clásica y hermosa música brasileña…

Al encender el aparato se escuchaban las noticias:

**-RADIO-**

"Se han realizado controles militares en todas las autopistas del país con el fin de capturar a estos asesinos…" – informó el hombre – "Se ha realizado un importante allanamiento de un vehículo negro y vidrios polarizados a un costado de la carretera, en la banquina para ser más específico, el vehículo estaba totalmente vacío, salvo por varias plumas de un ave, mayoritariamente negras, se estima que esas plumas pertenecen a una gran ave… poco después se encontró un cadáver de un civil muerto, se estima que la muerte fue causada por los asesinos al robar un vehículo por razones de…"

Tulio apagó la radio:

"No quiero escuchar más…" – pensó el doctor – "Creo que ya fue suficiente de esto por hoy… me pondré al día más tarde…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el salón familiar:<strong>

Linda hablaba por teléfono con sus padres:

"¿Cuándo llegarán aquí?" – preguntó Linda.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" – contestó su madre.

"¿QUÉ?" – Linda estaba incrédula – "¿Quieren que Tulio los vaya a buscar al aeropuerto?"

"No hace falta, ve al patio de tu casa" – dijo su madre.

Linda caminó hacia el patio, abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa inesperada al encontrar a su madre y a su padre frente a ella:

"¡Hija!" – gritó su madre.

"¡Hola!" – saludó Linda abrazando a sus padres cariñosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la cocina:<strong>

"¡Tulio, Fernando!" – gritó Linda – "¿Quieren venir un momento?"

"¡Allá vamos!" – contestaron en unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente, en el patio:<strong>

"Aquí estamos" – dijo Tulio apareciendo de la nada junto a Fernando.

"Así que éste es el famoso Tulio del que tanto hablabas ¿no es así, Linda?" – preguntó su padre.

"¿Quiénes son?" – preguntó Tulio confundido.

"Son mis padres" – contestó Linda.

"¿Tus padres?" – Tulio estaba incrédulo – "¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían aquí?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" – contestó Linda.

"Hola, yo soy Andrea" – se presentó su madre.

"Yo soy Néstor" – se presentó su padre estrechando sus manos con Tulio.

"Pues, creo que yo soy Tulio" – dijo el doctor muy nervioso por estar hablando con sus suegros.

"Yo soy Fernando"

"¡Tú debes ser mi nieto!" – gritó Andrea abrazando a Fernando con mucha fuerza.

"Y creo que tú debes ser mi abuela" – dijo Fernando con cara de -_- por el vergonzoso abrazo.

"Por favor, pasen adentro" – dijo Tulio.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el salón familiar:<strong>

"Este es su otro nieto, su nombre es Alan" – presentó Linda.

"Hola…" – saludó Alan muy tímido.

"¡Hola!" – saludaron los padres de Linda en unísono.

**Luego de varios minutos:**

"¿Oigan, dónde está el chef?" – preguntó Néstor – "¡Muero de hambre!"

"Yo soy el chef" – respondió Tulio.

"¿Qué cocinarás hoy, chef?"

"Una gran y apetitosa barbacoa" – contestó el doctor con cara de ^^!

"¿Barbacoa?" – preguntó Néstor – "¡Estupendo, creo que es hora de enseñarle a Tulio mis trucos y experiencias para la barbacoa!" – agregó con cara de ^^ al igual que Tulio.

"No hará falta" – dijo Tulio – "He preparado barbacoas durante los 35 años de mi vida" – agregó serio.

"Pues yo he preparado barbacoas durante los 60 años de mi vida" – retrucó Néstor declarándose ganador.

"Pues… creo que no vendría mal uno de tus trucos…" – aceptó Tulio avergonzado por su suegro.

"¡Venga!" – gritó Néstor – "¡Vamos a la parrilla!"

"¿Linda?" – llamó Andrea.

"¿Sí, mamá?"

"¿Recuerdas a Blu?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!" – contestó Linda.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" – preguntó Andrea – "No lo he visto durante años, era como un hijo para mí…"

Linda no sabía cómo contestar… pues nunca le había dicho a su madre que Blu estaba con otra guacamaya…

"No me digas que está muerto…" – murmuró Andrea.

Antes de que Linda pudiera contestar pudo ver a Blu observando por una ventana:

"¡BLU!" – gritó Linda.

Inmediatamente ella abrió la ventana:

"¡Hola, Linda!" – gritó Blu, pero ella no le entendió.

Luego de hacer su clásico choque de puños con Linda el guacamayo miró a Andrea:

"¿Andrea?" – Blu estaba incrédulo – "¿Qué hace aquí?"

Inmediatamente Andrea se arrojó sobre Blu y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza:

"Andrea… me estás aplastando…" – se quejaba Blu chillando bastante fuerte.

"Lo siento Blu, es que no te veía hace mucho tiempo, eres como un hijo para mí" – se disculpó ella – "¿Tienes algo nuevo que informarme?"

Repentinamente apareció Perla volando alegremente por todos lados…

Ella aterrizó junto a Blu…

"¿Otra guacamaya azul?" – Andrea no lo podía creer – "Pensé que Blu era el último"

"Nos habíamos equivocado" – dijo Linda.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Perla con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro:

"¿Así que tú eres la pareja de Blu?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza y chilló alegremente…

"¡MMM!" – murmuró Andrea – "¡Todavía no me lo creo!"

En ese entonces Perla le regala un tierno beso a Blu para convencer a la madre de Linda:

"¡Creo que ya puedo creerlo!" – gritó Andrea convencida – "¡Entonces eres mi nuera!"

"¿Nuera?" – se preguntaba Perla – "¿Qué significa nuera?"

"Nuera es la esposa o la pareja de tu hijo" – respondió Blu – "Pues tú eres mi pareja y soy como un hijo para la madre de Linda…"

"Claro que soy tu pareja..." - susurró Perla besando a Blu - "Un momento, ¿ella es la madre de Linda?"

"Sí" – contestó Blu algo mareado por el beso.

Andrea y Linda observaban como Blu y Perla hablaban entre ellos, pero como eran aves no podían entender:

"¿Qué estarán diciéndose entre ellos?" – se preguntaba Andrea.

"No tengo idea" – respondió Linda.

"¿Estás seguro de que es la madre de Linda?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Deberías presentarte"

Andrea se acercó a Perla:

"Hola" – saludó ella – "Yo soy Andrea"

Perla sólo le devolvió una sonrisa…

"¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

Perla intentó responderle, pero como es guacamaya Andrea y Linda sólo escucharon varios ruidos de ave…

"Su nombre es Perla" – declaró Linda.

"¿Perla?" – Andrea estaba impresionada – "Es un nombre hermoso para una guacamaya hermosa como tú" – agregó acariciando a Perla con cariño.

Perla chilló alegremente muy halagada por lo de "hermosa".

"La madre de Linda me cae muy bien" – admitió Perla, quien ya se había encariñado con Andrea.

"Pafff… no te confíes, está algo loca" – opinó Blu con cara de u.u

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó la guacamaya.

En ese entonces observó cómo Andrea abrazaba a Fernando:

"¡Mi nietito queridito!" – gritaba Andrea mientras abrazaba a Fernando.

"Espero que mis amigos no vean esto…" – pensaba Fernando con cara de -_-

"Mmm… creo que tienes razón, está algo loca…" – murmuró Perla.

Blu estaba por hablar pero escuchó unos gritos masculinos:

"¡No!" – gritó Tulio – "¡No es así!"

"¡Sí!" – gritó Néstor – "¡La salsa va de este lado del trozo de carne!"

"¡No!" – rechazó el doctor – "¡Del otro lado!"

"¡Lo arruinarás!" – gritó Néstor – "¡Déjame la barbacoa a mí!"

"¡Nada de eso!" – rechazó Tulio – "¡La barbacoa la haré yo, tú te encargarás de la ensalada!"

"¡No!" – rechazó Néstor – "¡La ensalada la harás tú, yo me encargaré de la salsa y de la barbacoa!"

**5 minutos después:**

Tulio y Néstor estaban sentados en la sala familiar con caras de u.u mientras que Linda y Andrea preparaban la barbacoa, la salsa y la ensalada…

"¡Tendrán que aprender a trabajar en equipo!" – gritó Linda desde la cocina – "¡No prepararán más barbacoas si no aprenden eso!"

"De acuerdo" – aceptaron Tulio y Néstor de mala gana.

Néstor estaba por hablar pero un guacamayo que se le hacía muy familiar se acercó a él:

"¡Mira quien está aquí!" – gritó Néstor – "¡Es Blu!"

Inmediatamente Blu aterrizó en el hombro de Néstor chillando alegremente:

"¡Pensé que estabas muerto amigo!" – gritó Néstor acariciando a Blu.

En ese entonces Néstor observó a Perla:

"Vaya, parece que has estado muy ocupado con ella ¿verdad, Blu?" – preguntó muy picarón.

"Ufff… sí que lo estuve…" – chilló Blu mientras pensaba en la noche en la que creó a sus hijos con Perla y en su viaje al pasado… sí que estuvo muy ocupado…

"¿Blu?" – llamó Néstor – "¿Dónde están tus modales, no me la presentarás?"

"Oh… cierto…" – pensaba Blu mientras aterrizaba junto a Perla.

En ese entonces Blu presentó a Perla, pero Néstor sólo escuchó ruidos de ave…

"¿Tulio?" – llamó Néstor – "No entiendo a Blu ¿qué está diciendo?"

"Ella es Perla" – presentó Tulio – "Bueno, y digamos que ellos están enamorados" – agregó picarón provocando que los guacamayos se ruboricen.

"Ya veo…" – murmuró Néstor mirando muy serio a Perla.

La guacamaya tragó saliva con temor a ser rechazada por Néstor… hasta que:

"¡Bienvenida a la familia, Perla!" – gritó Néstor dándole una cálida bienvenida a la guacamaya.

Perla chilló alegremente y esbozó una tierna sonrisa muy aliviada por ser aceptada por los padres de Linda…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Vaya, que inesperada sorpresa lo de la llegada de los padres de Linda…**

**Por otro lado los contrabandistas de élite Larry Anderson y Seth Odense junto a Taylán están planeando deshacerse de los testigos…**

**¿Podrán los villanos destruir a los testigos para que no los delaten?**

**¿Podrán los militares detenerlos?**

**¿Qué horrores están acechando a nuestros héroes?**

**¿Qué pasará con la barbacoa de Tulio y Néstor?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima actualización…**

**P.D: PERSONAJES SECRETOS:**

**Andrea: madre de Linda, trata a Blu como si fuera su propio hijo, suegra de Tulio y abuela de Fernando y Alan.**

**Néstor: padre de Linda, amante de las barbacoas, suegro de Tulio y abuelo de Fernando y Alan.**

**Larry Anderson: asesino/mercenario y contrabandista de élite, contratado por la mafia, trabaja en equipo con Taylán y Seth Odense.**

**Seth Odense: asesino/mercenario y contrabandista de élite, contratado por la mafia, trabaja en equipo con Taylán y Larry Anderson.**

**P.D2: GÉNEROS PRINCIPALES CAMBIADOS A ROMANCE/TRAGEDIA... NO ME PREGUNTEN PORQUE XD!**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	4. La llegada a São Paulo

Hola a todos… soy Zir Agron presentándome otra vez con un nuevo capítulo para que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar de esta secuela, así que buena suerte a todos y que tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 3: La llegada a São Paulo.**_

"¿Mamá, podrías pasarme la salsa?" – pidió Linda.

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias"

"¿Cómo va tu ensalada?" – preguntó Linda.

"Hasta ahora está perfecta" – contestó Andrea.

"Déjame probarla" – pidió Linda mientras tomaba una cuchara y daba una pequeña probadita a la ensalada – "Mmm… pues en mi opinión le falta un poco de vinagre y sal…"

"¿Tú crees?" – preguntó Andrea mientras probaba la ensalada – "Mmm… creo que tienes razón, un poco más de sal y vinagre no vendrían mal…"

"Aquí tienes la sal y el vinagre"

"Gracias, hija"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el salón familiar:<strong>

"¿Cómo va la barbacoa?" – preguntó Néstor.

"¡Bien!" – contestó Linda desde la cocina.

"¿Quieren que les ayude a preparar la salsa?" – preguntó Tulio esperanzado, pues tenía muchas ganas de preparar la salsa y la barbacoa.

"¡No hasta que aprendas a trabajar en equipo con Néstor!" – contestó Andrea.

"¡Diablos!" – exclamó Tulio.

Néstor dio un gran suspiro y miró a Blu:

"¿Qué me cuentas Blu, algo que informarme?"

Blu intentó responderle, pero Néstor no podía entenderle…

"Ojalá pudiera entender algo de lo que dices" – suspiró Néstor – "De seguro has tenido miles de aventuras que yo jamás podré conocer…"

Blu sintió algo de pena por Néstor, pues sentía la necesidad de relatarle sus aventuras con Perla, su noche especial con ella, su batalla en el centro de conservación ambiental contra Taylán, su viaje al pasado con Liz y Stark, todas sus alocadas, misteriosas, increíbles y románticas aventuras junto a todos sus amigos…

"¿Blu?" – llamó Perla.

"¿Sí, amor?"

"Creo que ya debemos regresar al nido, los niños ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros"

"Mmm… creo que tienes razón, debemos volver" – aceptó Blu.

En ese entonces Blu y Perla arrojan unos fuertes graznidos:

"¿Qué ocurre, Blu?" – preguntó Linda apareciendo junto a Andrea.

"Seguramente deben querer volver a su nido" – dijo Tulio.

En ese entonces Perla chilló alegremente mientras Blu asentía con la cabeza:

"¿Deben cuidar a sus hijos, verdad?" – preguntó Fernando.

Los guacamayos chillaron alegremente otra vez…

"¿Hijos?" – preguntó Andrea incrédula – "¿Blu tuvo hijos con Perla?"

Blu chilló alegremente mientras que Perla su ruborizaba al recordar su noche especial con Blu…

"¡Vaya!" – gritó Andrea – "¡Pues parece que también seré abuela de varios polluelos =D!"

"Te dije que estaba algo loca…" – murmuró Blu.

"Oh vamos… no está tan loca…" – dijo Perla – "Eso creo…"

"¿Por qué no regresan para el almuerzo?" – ofreció Linda – "¡Vamos, la pasaremos bien!"

"¿Qué dices, Blu?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Regresamos para el almuerzo?"

"Mmm… volver para el almuerzo suena bien, de seguro comeremos como reyes…" – respondió Blu relamiéndose el rostro provocando que Perla se ría de él.

En ese entonces Perla vuela hacia Linda y aterriza en su hombro chillando suavemente:

"¿Entonces volverán al almuerzo?" – preguntó Linda.

Perla dio un suave graznido en respuesta…

"Lo tomaré como un sí" – dijo Tulio.

"En ese caso, los veremos más tarde" – dijo Linda abriendo una de las ventanas permitiendo que Blu y Perla se retiren del lugar…

"Estoy orgulloso de Blu…" – admitió Andrea – "No me esperaba esto, él está enamorado… él es padre…" – agregó mientras observaba como Blu y Perla volaban y daban volteretas en el aire…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en un gran árbol:<strong>

Pablo abrió sus ojos y esbozó un gigantesco bostezo…

El joven guacamayo miró a sus hermanos y comprobó que aún estaban dormidos… era el primero en despertar…

"Los dejaré dormir un rato más" – pensó Pablo – "Cielos… es una mañana fría…"

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de São Paulo:

"El barracón está a unos 20 kilómetros al norte" – informó Seth.

"Tendremos que pensar en algo…" – murmuró Larry.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" – preguntó Seth.

"No" – respondió Larry – "¿Cómo pasaremos el barracón sin ser descubiertos?"

"No lo sé…" – admitió Seth – "Pensaremos en algo más tarde, ahora debemos llegar a São Paulo lo más rápido posible, si mis cálculos están en lo correcto los testigos ya deben estar cerca de Porto Alegre"

**Un rato después:**

"Barracón militar a 500 metros" – informó Seth – "Detén el auto"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Larry deteniendo el auto en la banquina.

Los contrabandistas de élite junto a Taylán se bajaron del coche y comprobaron que el barracón de São Paulo estaba muy bien fortificado... el puesto militar contaba con más de 30 soldados de infantería muy bien armados, tenían radares, francotiradores, e incluso contaban con cuatro torretas posicionadas sobre atalayas en las entradas y salidas del barracón…

"Estamos fritos" – pensó Larry.

"Cielos… ¿cómo haremos para pasar ese lugar?" – preguntó Seth – "Es toda una fortaleza…"

"Pásame los prismáticos" – ordenó Larry escondiéndose en los matorrales junto a Seth y Taylán.

"Aquí tienes" – dijo Seth entregando los prismáticos a su compañero asesino.

"Mmm… puedo ver muchos soldados desde aquí… también veo… unas torretas…" – murmuraba Larry – "Un momento, estoy viendo a un comandante desde aquí"

"¿Y de qué nos servirá el comandante?" – preguntó Seth.

"Alguien puede disfrazarse del comandante, entrar al recinto, desactivar los radares y abrir las puertas" – respondió Larry.

"Recuerda que esas torretas nos harán la vida imposible" – comentó Seth preocupado – "Pero tu plan puede funcionar, hagamos un intento"

"Taylán, quédate aquí" – ordenó Larry.

"Excelente, ¿pero quién se disfrazará del comandante?" – preguntó Seth.

"Irás tú" – respondió Larry – "Yo te diré todo desde aquí, con estos prismáticos puedo ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurre dentro y fuera del barracón" – agregó triunfante.

"Bien" – aceptó Seth.

"Coloca este comunicador en tu oído" – pidió Larry.

Seth avanzó sigilosamente hacia el barracón: (lenguaje por comunicador marcado con **asteriscos** *****)

*Seth* - llamó Larry.

*¿Qué?*

*Hay dos soldados aproximándose, escóndete*

Inmediatamente Seth se tiró al suelo y se cubrió de pasto estratégicamente…

*Ya se fueron* - informó Larry al notar que los dos soldados se alejaban.

Seth salió de su escondite y se dirigió cerca de la puerta trasera del barracón:

*Larry, ya llegué* - declaró Seth - *Dime que hacer*

*Puedo ver al comandante dentro del barracón, tendrás que sacarlo de ahí*

*Mierda… ¿cómo haré eso?* – preguntó Seth.

*Trata de arrojar una piedra, o haz algún ruido* - respondió Larry.

Seth observa a su alrededor y descubre una gran piedra… el mercenario arroja con mucha fuerza la piedra hacia la puerta metálica provocando un gran ruido:

"Comandante, estoy escuchando ruidos en la puerta trasera" – informó un soldado.

"Descuide, cabo, lo revisaré ahora" – dijo el comandante.

"¿Quiere que vaya con usted?" – preguntó el cabo.

"No" – respondió el comandante – "Quédate aquí y vigila el tránsito"

"A sus órdenes" – aceptó el cabo.

*Larry, aquí viene el comandante* - informó Seth.

*Magnífico, ahora trata de esconderte para tomarlo por sorpresa" – dijo Larry sonriendo diabólicamente.

El comandante apareció caminando mientras colocaba municiones a su Carabina M4:

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó el militar.

Inmediatamente el comandante fue sorprendido por Seth, quien rápidamente realizó una patada de karate que impactó en el rostro del militar, provocando que caiga al suelo totalmente inconsciente y fuera de combate…

*El comandante está inconsciente* - informó Seth.

*Quítate la ropa y disfrázate* - ordenó Larry.

Seth colocó una expresión de disgusto:

*Mmm… no estoy seguro de esto…* - murmuró Seth.

*¿Por qué no?* - preguntó Larry - *Lo único que debes hacer es quitarte la ropa y disfrazarte del comandante…*

*¿Pero y si alguien me ve desnudo?* - preguntó Seth.

*Sólo hazlo* - dijo Larry.

*De acuerdo, pero no me espíes* - murmuró Seth avergonzado.

En ese entonces Seth se saca el pantalón, la chaqueta y remera y a una velocidad fugaz se transformó en el nuevo comandante del barracón de São Paulo…

*Listo* - informó Seth.

*Bien, los controles del radar están dentro de la torre de control* - dijo Larry - *Tendrás que infiltrarte y apagar el radar*

*No suena muy difícil* - murmuró Seth confiado.

El comandante disfrazado ingresó al barracón, donde pudo ver muchos soldados, tanques, torretas, radares, sensores, helicópteros, triciclos, etc.

*Este lugar es toda una fortaleza…* - murmuró Seth asombrado.

Repentinamente Seth se tropezó y empujó a un soldado accidentalmente:

"¡No molestes o juro que te volaré la cabeza!" – gritó el soldado dejando helado a Seth – "¡Uy… lo siento mucho, comandante, no sabía que era usted!"

Seth sonrió diabólicamente:

"¡Disculpas aceptadas, cabo!" – gritó Seth – "¡Pero tendrá que hacer **5000 abdominales**!"

"¿5000?" – preguntó el soldado incrédulo.

"¡Sí!" – gritó Seth – "¡5000 abdominales para antes del almuerzo o me enfadaré como nunca antes!"

"¡Sí señor!" – gritó el soldado comenzando a hacer sus abdominales – "¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!… PUFFF ya estoy cansado..." – murmuró el soldado provocando que Seth se ría de él.

Seth observó la torre de control, estaba bien fortificada…

El contrabandista de élite disfrazado de militar se acercó a la puerta de la torre de control para abrirla, pero estaba con llave…

"Mierda" – murmuró Seth.

El contrabandista comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a revisar las prendas del comandante, afortunadamente pudo encontrar la llave en su bolsillo…

*¿Larry?* - llamó Seth - *¿Larry, me escuchas?*

El contrabandista dio un gran suspiro:

"No hay señal aquí adentro…"

El asesino cerró la puerta y comprobó que el edificio parecía más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera…

"Creo que encontrar la torre de control será más difícil de lo que pensaba…" – murmuró Seth.

El contrabandista caminó hacia la primera sala, donde observó a varios soldados mirando televisión y riéndose a las carcajadas…

En la segunda sala encontró un baño:

"Pensándolo bien, creo que vendría bien saciar mis necesidades…" – pensó Seth mientras se dirigía a un cubículo:

"¡Está ocupado, imbécil!" – gritó un soldado.

"¡Lo siento!" – se disculpó Seth.

El contrabandista entró a otro cubículo donde pudo saciar sus necesidades…

"¡Oye!" – gritó el soldado desde el otro cubículo.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Seth mientras suplicaba en su interior que no lo descubrieran.

"¿Podrías pasarme el papel higiénico?" – preguntó el soldado.

"Umh… sí claro… aquí tienes…"

"¡Gracias, te debo una!"

"Pues podrías saciar tu deuda ahora" – dijo Seth.

"¿Qué necesitas?" – preguntó el soldado.

"¿Dónde está la entrada a la torre de control?"

"Sube a las escaleras y sigue derecho por el corredor, allí encontrarás una palanca, actívala y se abrirá una compuerta a la torre de control" – respondió el soldado.

"¡Gracias!" – exclamó Seth.

"¡De nada!"

Seth salió del baño:

"Ahí están las escaleras" – pensaba Seth.

**5 minutos después:**

El contrabandista llegó al tope del barracón y había un gran corredor frente a él:

"Debo seguir el corredor"

Al cabo de unos minutos el contrabandista encontró una gran palanca, al activarla una compuerta se abrió:

"Vaya, que fácil fue eso" – pensó Seth.

El contrabandista sacó su revólver y entró a la sala de control… afortunadamente estaba vacía:

Seth observó un gran panel con decenas de botones:

"Mierda… aquí hay como 2000 botones…" – se quejó él – "Probaré con este"

Las luces del barracón se encendieron…

"No era ese" – dijo Seth – "Probaré con este"

Los parlantes del barracón se encendieron y comenzó a sonar música de Taio Cruz…

"Alguien está jugando con los controles" – dijo un soldado – "Vayamos a revisar la torre de control"

"Cielos… ya vienen hacia acá" – pensaba Seth preocupado – "Probaré con otro botón"

El aire acondicionado se encendió…

"Que suerte tuve… hace mucho calor…" – pensó Seth aliviado – "Mmm… quizás sea este…"

Las torretas se activaron y comenzaron a disparar para todas partes…

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Seth.

Un tanque blindado apuntó hacia las torretas y de un disparo las destruyó por completo…

"Debo probar con otro"

Una gran televisión se encendió donde mostraba un partido de fútbol de Perú vs Brasil:

"¡Qué bien!" – gritó un soldado – "¡Fútbol!"

Los soldados observaron el marcador: **Perú 2 / Brasil 0**

"¡NOOO!" – gritaron todos los soldados.

"Probaré con otro"

Seth presionó un botón rojo y la alarma sonó en el barracón…

"Oh oh…" – murmuró Seth.

"¡Tenemos un intruso!" – gritó un soldado – "¡Posiciones agresivas!"

En ese entonces los soldados abrieron fuego contra la torre de control…

Seth se tiró al suelo y pudo observar una palanca que decía "Abrir/Cerrar puertas"

Inmediatamente el contrabandista bajó la palanca y abrió todas las puertas del barracón provocando que los civiles enfurecidos ataquen el barracón, salvando a Seth…

El contrabandista miró hacia su izquierda y pudo observar un botón que decía "Activar/Desactivar radar"

Seth desactivó los radares…

El contrabandista bajó las escaleras y salió al patio del barracón donde pudo ver a un gran grupo de militares enfrentándose contra una horda de civiles enfurecidos…

Seth se quitó el disfraz y se quedó en calzoncillos frente a todos los militares y los civiles provocando que se rían a carcajadas de él…

El contrabandista agarró su ropa cotidiana y se vistió rápidamente e inmediatamente subió al auto junto a Larry…

"¡Vámonos ante que cierren las puertas otra vez!" – gritó Seth mientras ajustaba su pantalón.

"¡Sujétate!" – gritó Larry.

Inmediatamente el auto llegó a su velocidad tope…

Los contrabandista atravesaron el barracón de São Paulo…

"Excelente… salimos de Itapema y entramos a São Paulo" – dijo Larry victorioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva:<strong>

Pablo esperaba pacientemente a que sus hermanos despierten…

Repentinamente apareció Karen en el nido:

"¡Hola, Pablo!" – saludó ella abrazando a su amigo – "¿Lisandro se encuentra aquí?"

"Shhhh… aún están dormidos…" – susurró Pablo.

"Lo siento…" – se disculpó ella.

"¿Quieres que lo despierte?" – preguntó Pablo.

"No, no hace falta" – contestó ella.

Repentinamente Lisandro se despertó dando un gran y largo bostezo provocando que Karen se ría de él:

"¿Dormiste bien?" – preguntó Karen.

"Sí" – afirmó Lisandro – "Tuve otro hermoso sueño contigo otra vez…"

Karen sonrió muy ruborizada…

"¿Y qué soñaste?" – preguntó ella.

"Algo lindo…" – contestó Lisandro.

Repentinamente aterrizaron Blu y Perla en el nido:

"¿Dónde estaban?" – preguntó Pablo – "Estábamos preocupados…"

"Fuimos a visitar a Tulio y a Linda" – respondió Perla.

Inmediatamente Sofía despertó de su sueño…

Blu se quedó dudando algo muy importante:

"¿Perla?" – llamó él.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?"

"Claro" – aceptó ella.

Blu y Perla salieron del nido:

"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Mmm… bueno, he estado pensando que los niños ya tienen la edad suficiente como para saber lo de la…"

"**Reproducción**" – concluyó Perla.

"Exacto" – afirmó Blu – "¿No crees que ya deberían saberlo?"

"Pues sí… tienes razón, especialmente Lisandro y Karen deben saberlo para que ellos también tengan su oportunidad como padres en el futuro" – dijo Perla.

"¿Cómo lo explicaremos?" – preguntó Blu – "Quiero dejarte en claro que no quiero ser muy detallista con este delicado tema"

"Descuida, yo explicaré lo femenino y tu explicarás lo masculino" – respondió Perla confiada – "Venga, vamos…"

Los guacamayos adultos entraron al nido nuevamente:

"Niños, su madre y yo queremos explicarles algo" – dijo Blu.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Es un tema muy importante" – respondió Perla.

"Los escuchamos" – dijo Lisandro.

Y así Blu y Perla explicaron a sus pequeños el importante tema de la reproducción sexual, ya que su especie corría gran peligro de extinguirse…

**Un buen rato después:**

"Y eso es todo lo que deben saber…" – concluyó Blu.

"Mmm… ¿y por qué nos explican esto?" – preguntó Karen.

"Porque nuestra especie está en peligro de extinción" – respondió Perla – "Y algún día cuando sean un poco más grandes deberán hacerlo con sus respectivas parejas" – agregó ella.

En ese instante Lisandro y Karen se miraron totalmente ruborizados al extremo mientras que Pablo y Sofía compartían suaves miradas entre ellos…

"¡Perla!" – gritó Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó ella algo alarmada.

"¡Olvidamos volver al centro de conservación ambiental para el almuerzo!"

"¡Cierto!"

"Yo me quedaré aquí…" – murmuró Sofía – "Dormiré un rato más…"

"Yo también" – declaró Lisandro – "No pude dormir bien anoche…"

"Entonces Karen y Pablo buscarán su almuerzo" – dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo" – aceptaron Pablo y Karen despegando del suelo mientras se dirigían a buscar el almuerzo.

Blu y Perla despegaron y se dirigieron al centro de conservación ambiental nuevamente para almorzar con Andrea, Néstor, Linda, Tulio, Fernando y Alan…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Larry Anderson y Seth Odense han llegado a São Paulo junto a Taylán y están acercándose rápidamente a los testigos sobrevivientes…**

**Por otro lado Blu y Perla explicaron a sus pequeños el importante y vital tema de la reproducción sexual que en algún futuro ocurriría entre ellos…**

**¿Podrán los contrabandistas de élite encontrar a los testigos?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con la barbacoa de Néstor y Tulio?**

**¿Qué pasará con el centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara?**

**¿Podrá el soldado realizar la 5000 abdominales?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	5. La caída

¿Cómo están todos?

Espero que estén bien para que puedan disfrutar al máximo el siguiente capítulo de esta secuela ^^!

**_Capítulo 4: La caída._**

"¿Qué hora es, Linda?" – preguntó Andrea.

Linda observó el reloj y comprobó que las agujas marcaban las **11:43 A.M**

"Son las 11:43" – contestó ella.

"Supongo que la barbacoa estará lista a las 12:30" – dijo Andrea.

"Vamos a escuchar las noticias mientras tanto" – ofreció Linda.

Las mujeres se encaminaron hacia el salón familiar, donde pudieron encontrar a Néstor y a Tulio charlando mientras que Fernando jugaba con el pequeño Alan:

"¿Dónde está la barbacoa?" – preguntó Néstor – "¡Me muero de hambre!"

"Supongo que estará lista dentro de aproximádamente 1 hora" – supuso Andrea.

"Veamos las noticias…" – ofreció Linda tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el gran aparato.

"¡Quiero cambiar de canal!" – gritó Alan.

Linda pensó lo mismo, así que le permitió a Alan el control remoto:

"A ver Alan, ve al canal de las noticias" – pidió Linda con cara de =D!

Inmediatamente Alan llegó a un canal muy especial para él:

"¡Barney!" – gritó el pequeño.

"No es este canal" – dijo Linda.

Alan llegó a otro canal:

"¡Winnie The Pooh!"

"Tampoco es este"

Tulio se enfadó y rapó el control remoto a Alan y rápidamente se dirigió al canal de noticias:

**-TELEVISIÓN-**

"Se ha confirmado la presencia de los famosos asesinos en São Paulo" – informó el periodista – "Las fuerzas militares y policiales estiman que los criminales están viajando en un vehículo robado…" – agregó serio.

"Por otro lado los testigos ya han llegado a Porto Alegre y en este preciso momento están declarando ante la fiscalía" – informó otro hombre – "El edificio donde están los testigos está fuertemente defendido por los militares, tanto infantería como blindados y tripulaciones aéreas…" – agregó.

**-PAUSA-**

"Bueno, al menos los testigos están a salvo" – dijo Andrea aliviada.

Tulio sacó el gran mapa de Brasil y lo posicionó cuidadosamente sobre la gran mesa familiar:

"Mmm… São Paulo, Belo Horizonte… Porto Alegre…" – murmuró el doctor – "Según el mapa los asesinos están a una distancia de 200 kilómetros de los testigos" – agregó él.

"Vaya… están muy cerca…" – murmuró Linda.

"No te preocupes" – dijo Andrea – "Desde São Paulo hasta Porto Alegre deben haber varios barracones con militares en su interior controlando el tráfico…"

"El centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara está en Minas Gerais, a unos 350 kilómetros de São Paulo" – dijo Tulio – "Debería avisarle del peligro que lo está acechando…"

"Deberías llamarlo por teléfono" – aconsejó Linda.

Repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar:

"Yo atenderé" – dijo Tulio tomando el teléfono – "Centro de conservación ambiental de Río de Janeiro ¿puedo ayudarlo?"

"¿Tulio, eres tú?" – preguntó un hombre.

"Sí" – afirmó el doctor.

"Soy Ricardo"

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó Tulio – "¡Qué oportuno, estaba por llamarte!"

"Debo informarte que no podré llevar a mis guacamayos azules a Río de Janeiro" – dijo Ricardo.

"Cielos… que mala noticia…" – murmuró Tulio apenado – "¿Hay alguna razón?"

"Sí" – afirmó Ricardo – "Hay dos hembras embarazadas que muy pronto tendrán a sus polluelos…"

"Vaya, pues eso cambia mi forma de pensar esto…" – dijo Tulio aliviado – "Me parece correcto que no los traigas, es mejor dejarlos adonde pertenecen si se encuentran embarazadas"

"Así es" – aceptó Ricardo – "Pues para las hembras no sería bonito ser trasladadas a otro sitio a tan sólo unos días de convertirse en madres…"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"¿Querías decirme algo?" – preguntó Ricardo.

"Oh sí… por poco lo olvido"

"¿Qué es?"

"Los asesinos se están acercando a Porto Alegre, pienso que pretenden deshacerse de los testigos" – respondió Tulio dando un gran suspiro demostrando su evidente preocupación.

"¿Los militares están haciendo algo al respecto?" – preguntó Ricardo.

"Bueno, los militares siguen buscando a los asesinos, y aún no los encuentran" – respondió Tulio.

"Maldición…" – murmuró Ricardo – "Parece que esos soldaditos nunca hacen nada bien…"

"Pienso lo mismo, esos militares sólo se la pasan rascándose el trasero en público mientras que los asesinos atraviesan los barracones como si fuera un juego" – opinó Tulio.

"Pues por mi parte diría que ellos son unos idiotas…" – opinó Ricardo.

De pronto se escuchó una voz diferente:

**"Se ha interrumpido esta llamada por cuestiones militares"**

"¡Malditos militares!" – gritó Tulio.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" – preguntó Linda.

"¡Los militares restringieron nuestros teléfonos!" – respondió el doctor muy ofendido.

"Presenta una queja al despacho militar" – aconsejó Andrea.

"Con esos asesinos sueltos no me escucharán…" – murmuró Tulio frustrado.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó Fernando.

"Rezarle a Dios que los asesinos no maten a los testigos" – respondió Tulio – "A partir de ahora Ricardo y yo no podremos mantenernos informados…"

Repentinamente aparecieron Blu y Perla frente a una gran ventana:

"No hablaremos del tema hasta que Blu y Perla vuelvan a su nido" – dijo Tulio – "No quiero que se asusten"

"De acuerdo" – contestaron todos en unísono.

Linda abrió la ventana permitiendo que los guacamayos puedan ingresar al pintoresco edificio…

"¡Estamos esperándolos!" – exclamó Néstor disimulando su preocupación – "¡No queríamos comenzar a comer sin ustedes!"

"Están ocultando algo" – dijo Blu comenzando a sospechar.

"Lo sé" – susurró Perla sospechosa – "¿Cómo averiguamos que es?"

"Sólo tendremos que esperar el momento adecuado, ya verás que tarde o temprano nos lo dirán" – respondió Blu.

Linda observó el reloj… las agujas marcaban las 12:15… faltaban 15 minutos para que la gran y exuberante barbacoa esté lista…

"Creo que ya debemos colocar la salsa a la barbacoa" – dijo Linda.

"Tienes razón, vamos" – aceptó Andrea.

"¡Qué hermosa y linda ave, un pajarito!" – gritó Alan mientras se acercaba a Perla.

Perla sonrió bastante halagada por lo de "linda y hermosa", pero luego se sintió atemorizada por Alan:

"Descuida amor, no te hará daño" – dijo Blu – "Sólo quiere jugar contigo"

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó Perla con miedo a que Alan le haga daño.

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?" – preguntó Blu.

"No" – respondió Perla – "Nunca me has mentido"

"Pues entonces creo que estoy seguro" – dijo Blu.

Perla sonrió y le dio a Blu un beso rápido… al separarse ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Alan…

En ese entonces Alan intenta atraparla, pero Perla lo esquiva rápidamente…

Alan se ríe y empieza a jugar amigablemente con la guacamaya…

Néstor y Tulio se sentaron en un gran sofá mientras observaban como Alan trataba de atrapar a Perla juguetonamente…

"Parece que Perla ya se lleva mejor con los humanos" – opinó Tulio bastante orgulloso del progreso moral de Perla.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Néstor – "¿No se llevaba bien con los humanos?"

"Digamos que ella al principio no era muy amable" – respondió Tulio recordando aquellos años pasados cuando Perla era muy dura y arrogante… pero luego ella comenzó a ser mucho más dulce cuando conoció a Blu…

"Al parecer Perla tuvo un pasado muy duro…" – dijo Néstor.

"Antes de traerla al centro de conservación recuerdo que la había encontrado muy herida… ella estaba sangrando mucho cuando la traje por primera vez, le salvé la vida" – manifestó Tulio recordando unos viejos tiempos.

"Vaya…" – murmuró Néstor impresionado.

"Unos días después conoció a Blu, y ahora mírala…" – dijo Tulio – "Ahora ella es dulce, amable, comprensiva, romántica, amigable" – agregó sincero.

Néstor sonrió bastante impresionado por Tulio, pues hasta ahora había demostrado un gran desempeño y dedicación a su trabajo como ornitólogo, así como ha asumido firmemente su deber y obligación como padre y hombre de la familia Monteiro… A la vez estaba bastante asombrado por Perla, quien había podido desarrollar muchos sentimientos de amor no sólo por Blu, si no que esos sentimientos también pertenecían a sus hijos y a todos sus amigos incluyendo los humanos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva:<strong>

Lisandro despertó nuevamente esbozando un gran bostezo. El joven abrió sus ojos y pudo descubrir que a su lado estaba Sofía, pero no había nadie más:

"¿Karen y Pablo aún no han vuelto?" – se preguntó Lisandro – "No tengo que preocuparme, seguro regresarán pronto…"

Lisandro sentía la necesidad de ir por Karen para estar con ella, pero debía cuidar a Sofía, quien aún dormía perezosamente en el nido…

El joven decidió sentarse a esperar a su pareja y a su hermano en la entrada del nido…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en una carretera:<strong>

"¿Quieres bajar el volumen de la radio?" – preguntó Seth.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Larry bajando el volumen de la radio.

Los contrabandistas observaban a Taylán, el halcón tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro mientras observaba el horizonte:

"¿Taylán?" – llamó Larry.

El halcón observó al contrabandista atentamente:

"Aún extrañas a Marcel ¿verdad?"

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Taylán…

"¿Sientes deseos de venganza?" – preguntó Seth.

Taylán asintió con la cabeza…

"¿Quieres matar a los responsables de la muerte de Marcel?" – preguntó Larry – "Sientes deseos de asesinar a todos aquellos que arruinaron tu vida ¿verdad?"

Taylán deseaba estrangular y asesinar a todos aquellos que arruinaron su vida y frustraron sus planes para volverse millonarios junto a Marcel… sentía deseos de asesinar a Blu, Perla, Chen, a todos aquellos que se resistieron y lucharon contra él…

"La muerte de Marcel ha abierto una herida dentro de ti ¿no es así?" – preguntó Seth.

Otra lágrima brotó de los ojos de Taylán, no estaba herido en su interior sólo por la muerte de Marcel, se sentía muy mal por la traición de Chen, quien había preferido vivir con su amor de la vida María en lugar de luchar y volverse millonario y vivir como reyes junto a Marcel…

"¿Dónde están los responsables de la muerte de Marcel?" - preguntó Seth abriendo un gran mapa de Brasil.

Taylán observó el mapa y señaló con sus garras el centro de conservación ambiental de Río de Janeiro…

"¿Los responsables están en Río de Janeiro?" – preguntó el contrabandista de élite.

El halcón dio un fuerte graznido en respuesta…

Seth abrió la guantera del vehículo y sacó varios explosivos de grandes dimensiones:

"¿Quieres destruir el edificio y matar a todos?" – preguntó el asesino sonriendo diabólicamente.

Taylán asintió con la cabeza:

"Entonces guardaremos algunos explosivos para el centro de conservación de Río de Janeiro" – declaró Larry.

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente muy feliz de que dentro de muy poco tiempo podrá saciar sus deseos de venganza hacia Blu y Chen…

"¿Qué podría hacer para causar más sufrimiento a Blu y a Chen?" – se preguntaba Taylán.

Repentinamente una muy diabólica idea le cruzó por la mente…

"Golpearé los más profundos sentimientos de Blu y de Chen" – murmuró Taylán mientras pensaba en Perla y María – "Como disfrutaré asesinarlas a ambas frente a ellos"

"¡Un barracón!" – gritó Seth.

Larry pisó el freno y detuvo el auto duramente sobre la banquina…

"¿Cómo pasaremos?" – preguntó Seth.

"De la misma manera que antes"

Larry y Taylán se escondieron entre las malezas mientras que Seth golpeaba al comandante y se disfrazaba de militar nuevamente…

El contrabandista ingresó a la torre de control, desactivó los radares y las torretas y abrió las puertas…

(Lenguaje por comunicador marcado con un **asterisco** *****)

*¿Seth?* - llamó Larry - *¿Ya abriste las puertas?*

*Sí* - respondió el otro.

Larry estaba por hablar pero fue sorprendido por un militar, quien se arrojó rápidamente sobre el contrabandista:

"¡Taylán, sal de aquí, vuela!"

El halcón escapó del combate…

El militar golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Larry…

"¡Pagarás por eso!" – gritó el contrabandista mientras sacaba su revólver y disparaba en el brazo del militar.

"¡Maldito hijo de &%$!" – gritó el militar cayendo al suelo sangrando gravemente.

Larry caminó hacia el militar mientras desenvainaba un gran cuchillo:

"Ahora morirás"

Antes de que Larry asesinara al militar un francotirador le disparó en la pierna…

"¡Mierda!"

El contrabandista cayó al suelo sangrando mucho…

Repentinamente aparecieron más de 15 militares apuntando con sus ametralladoras a Larry:

"¡Estás arrestado, idiota!" – gritó un militar.

Un militar logró extraer el comunicador que le permitía a Larry comunicarse con Seth…

Mientras tanto, con Seth:

*¿Larry, me escuchas?*

*¡Tu amigo está arrestado!* - gritó un militar.

*¿Quién rayos eres tú?* - preguntó Seth - *¿Dónde está Larry?*

*¡En la cárcel, y tú serás su compañero de celda!* - respondió el militar.

Repentinamente la puerta de la torre de control reventó por los aires, desde donde ingresaron 10 militares apuntando a Seth.

Inmediatamente Seth sacó dos revólveres de sus bolsillos con el fin de oponer resistencia contra los soldados:

"¡Suelta tus armas!" – gritó un soldado – "¡Suéltalas o dispararemos!"

El contrabandista intentó jalar el gatillo pero otro soldado se le arrojó encima:

"¡Estás arrestado, desgraciado imbécil!" – gritó un militar.

"¡Carajo, suéltenme malditos estúpidos!" – ordenó Seth mientras le daba un feroz golpe a un soldado.

Un militar golpeó a Seth en el rostro y lo derribó en el suelo:

"¡Suéltenme!" – gritó el contrabandista mientras trataba de quitarse a los militares de encima.

"¡Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra, asesino!"

Los militares pusieron de pie al contrabandista de élite y lo esposaron…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Los contrabandistas de élite han sido arrestados, pero Taylán ha escapado…**

**Al parecer el malvado Taylán pretende asesinar a los puntos más débiles de Blu y de Chen, esos puntos débiles son Perla y María...**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestras queridas guacamayas Perla y María?**

**¿Qué pasará con los contrabandistas?**

**¿Qué pasará con los centros de conservaciones ambientales?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	6. Caos

Como hemos leído en el capítulo anterior la barbacoa de la familia Monteiro estaría lista a las 12:30, por otro lado Larry Anderson y Seth Odense han sido arrestados por las tropas militares, pero Taylán consiguió escapar…

Continuemos con la historia, les deseo buena lectura a todos…

_**Capítulo 5: Caos.**_

En una prisión muy bien fortificada, en un lugar totalmente desconocido de Brasil, dentro de la prisión, en una celda se encontraban Larry y Seth…

"No puedo creer que nos hayan atrapado…" – murmuró Seth.

"Descuida, estoy pensando en un plan de escape…" – dijo Larry.

"¡Genial!" – exclamó Seth – "¿Y cuál es ese plan?"

"Ya lo verás…" – respondió el otro – "Tendremos que esperar al anochecer…"

"¿Hasta el anochecer?"

"Sí"

Repentinamente tocó el timbre del almuerzo en la prisión…

"Es hora de almorzar…" – murmuró Seth.

"Vamos, necesitaremos energías si queremos sobrevivir hasta esta noche" – dijo Larry apoyando a su compañero.

"¿Puedes caminar con esa herida que te hizo el francotirador del barracón?"

"Sí, descuida, no duele tanto como tú piensas"

* * *

><p><strong>En la cafetería:<strong>

Larry y Seth agarraron unas bandejas y comenzaron a hacer la fila para ingerir su almuerzo…

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa…

"¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí esta noche?" – preguntó Seth.

"Shhh… no lo digas tan fuerte…" – susurró Larry.

"De acuerdo…"

"¿Así que quieren salir de aquí?" – preguntó otro prisionero.

"Sí" – afirmaron los contrabandistas.

"Igual que todos nosotros" – dijo otro hombre.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Yo soy Kenny" – respondió el prisionero – "Pero todos me llaman Ken"

Seth y Larry sonrieron diabólicamente…

"¿Quieren ayudarnos?" – preguntó Larry.

"Con tal de salir de esta apestosa prisión, haremos lo que sea" – respondió Ken – "¡Los ayudaremos!"

"¡Excelente!" – exclamó Seth.

"Perfecto, ve al baño a las 6:00 PM" – dijo Larry – "Allí trazaremos el plan…"

"Ahí estaré"

"¡Todos saldremos de aquí!" – exclamó Seth.

En ese instante todos los prisioneros comenzaron a aclamar a Larry y a Seth, quienes pronto se convertirían en los líderes de un diabólico plan de escape…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

Néstor, Andrea, Tulio y Linda compartían una interesante y seria conversación mientras que Blu y Fernando observaban como Perla se divertía con el pequeño Alan…

"Oye Blu" – llamó Fernando.

Blu lo miró…

"Lamento haberte secuestrado para ayudar a Marcel hace varios años…"

El guacamayo arrojó un moderado graznido en respuesta…

"¿Me perdonas?"

Se escuchó otro graznido en respuesta…

"Lo tomaré como un sí" – dijo Fernando - "¿Y tú, Perla, me perdonas?"

Ella arrojó un fuerte graznido y le dio a Fernando una cálida sonrisa…

"También lo tomaré como un sí…" – murmuró el moreno.

"¿Blu?" – llamó Perla.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Le puedes decir a Alan que se detenga?" – preguntó ella – "Ya estoy cansada, necesito descansar…"

"De acuerdo"

Blu movió el brazo de Fernando con su pico tratando de llamar su atención:

"¿Qué pasa, Blu?"

El guacamayo emitió varios graznidos mientras señalaba con su ala a Perla, quien ya estaba bastante agotada…

"Entiendo" – admitió Fernando – "¿Alan, podrías detenerte un segundo?"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó el pequeño – "Me gusta jugar con el pajarito"

"Sé que te gusta jugar con ella, pero ya está cansada, déjala respirar un momento" – pidió el moreno.

"Bien…" – murmuró Alan deteniendo sus intentos de atrapar a Perla.

Perla dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el suelo por el agotamiento…

"¿Perla?" – llamó Blu mientras aterrizaba junto a ella – "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí…" – respondió ella – "Sólo estoy algo cansada…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?"

"No, descuida, seguro ya me pasará"

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó él.

"Sí, tranquilo" – contestó ella.

Linda observó el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar que las agujas marcaban las 12:38… y la barbacoa ya estaría lista a las 12:30...

"¡La barbacoa se quemará!" – gritó Linda saltando de su silla y provocando que Tulio se caiga.

"¡Vamos a sacar la barbacoa de la parrilla antes que se queme!" – gritó Andrea.

Inmediatamente Linda y Andrea salieron corriendo hacia la parrilla, donde milagrosamente la barbacoa aún no se había quemado:

"¡Rápido!" – exclamó Andrea.

Linda tomó una especie de pala y apagó el fuego mientras que Andrea se colocaba un par de extraños guantes en la mano con el fin de no sufrir quemaduras al sacar la carne asada…

**Nuevamente en el salón familiar:**

"Prepárate para comer carbón" – dijo Néstor – "Parece que la barbacoa se ha quemado"

"Maldición… les habíamos dicho que nos dejen la barbacoa a nosotros…" – murmuró Tulio apenado.

"Bueno… así es la vida…"

Repentinamente aparecieron Linda y Andrea con la barbacoa, la salsa y la ensalada en diversas fuentes, todo estaba a la perfección:

"Retiro lo dicho" – dijo Tulio.

"¡Hora de almorzar!" – exclamó Andrea.

Al cabo de unos minutos la familia Monteiro disfrutaba de una gran y exuberante barbacoa con ensalada y salsa mientras que Blu y Perla comían frutas y nueces…

"¿Linda, me puedes pasar la salsa por favor?" – pidió Tulio.

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias" – agradeció él mientras escurría la salsa en su platillo.

"Pásame la salsa, por favor" – pidió Néstor.

"Ahí va la salsa…"

"Gracias"

"¿Oye Blu, quienes probar la salsa?" – preguntó Tulio – "¡Está deliciosa!"

Blu sonrió y despegó hacia Tulio:

"¡Prueba esto!" – exclamó el doctor.

El guacamayo asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña probadita a la salsa:

"¡Qué buen sabor!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Perla!" – llamó Tulio – "¡Tienes que probar esto!"

"No estoy segura…" – murmuró Perla dudosa.

"¡Ven Perla, la salsa está deliciosa, tienes que probarla!" – exclamó Blu encantado por la salsa.

"No lo sé…" – murmuró ella.

"¡Ven, sólo será una muy pequeña probadita!" – pidió Blu con unos ojos de cachorrito.

"Antes tienes que prometerme algo" – dijo Perla.

"¿Qué tengo que prometerte?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ven aquí, acércate a mí…" – pidió ella – "Te lo susurraré al oído…"

"De acuerdo, ahí voy…"

"¿Los niños iban a ir al árbol de Rafael esta noche, verdad?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí" – afirmo Blu – "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

En ese entonces Perla se acerca al oído de Blu:

"Quiero tener… niños otra vez…" – susurró ella.

Blu abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer abierto su pico mientras que su cara se volvía completamente roja…

"¿N-Niños?" – preguntó Blu incrédulo.

"Sí…" – afirmó ella mirándolo con unos ojos adorables.

"¿Estás s-segura?"

"Sí, estoy segura"

"¿Pero… qué pasará si alguien nos ve haciéndolo?" – preguntó Blu.

"Descuida, los niños irán al árbol de Rafael, nadie nos verá…" – susurró Perla mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente alrededor de Blu.

Blu dio un gran suspiro…

"Déjame sentir tu amor de nuevo…" – pidió ella – "¿Qué dices?"

"No lo sé…" – respondió Blu dudoso.

"Vamos Blu, no hemos intimado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me puedes negar que tú también quieres intimar conmigo…"

"Pues, sí quiero, pero…"

"Me lo habías prometido" – dijo Perla.

"Es que… yo…"

"Tú nunca romperías una promesa conmigo" – dijo ella – "¿O sí?"

"No, no rompería una promesa…" – respondió Blu.

Perla se puso de pie y le dio a Blu un tierno beso mientras lo observaba con unos ojos seductores y lo abrazaba…

Blu sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo a Perla…

Cabe mencionar que nuestro héroe también deseaba tener una noche de placer y pasión con Perla, ya que su amor por ella era muy puro, pero la idea de terminar como Rafael (con 18 hijos) lo aterraba mucho…

"¿Entonces… lo haremos?" – preguntó la guacamaya – "Por favor, déjame sentir tu amor otra vez…"

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Blu.

"Esperaré ansiosa a que llegue la noche…" – susurró ella romántica.

"Yo ya no puedo esperar" – susurró Blu.

Perla puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó a Blu para regalarle un apasionante beso, pero un grito interrumpió su momento amoroso:

"¡Perla, debes probar esta salsa!" – exclamó Tulio interrumpiendo a los enamorados guacamayos.

Perla puso una expresión de enojo y le daban ganas de morderle la mano a Tulio por interrumpir su "momentillo" con Blu…

La guacamaya despegó y aterrizó en el hombro de Tulio…

"Sólo una pequeña probadita ¿sí?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña probadita a la salsa…

"¿Te gustó la salsa?" – preguntó Tulio.

Inmediatamente Perla esbozó una gran sonrisa…

"¡Sabe bastante bien!"

Tulio escuchaba los graznidos de Perla, pero como ella es guacamaya no podía entender nada, pero supuso lo mejor:

"Parece que le ha gustado"

**Luego de un rato:**

Blu y Perla apreciaban la hermosa puesta de Sol frente a ellos desde una ventana muy acurrucados mientras se susurraban cosas al oído y se daban tiernos y cortos besos…

La familia Monteiro observaba a los guacamayos con sonrisas en sus rostros, excepto Alan, quien los miraba con una expresión de asco…

"¿Por qué esos pajaritos se están besando?" – preguntó Alan.

"Porque están enamorados" – respondió Tulio.

"¿Hace cuánto Blu y Perla están juntos?" – preguntó Andrea.

"Mmm… quizás unos 10 años" – contestó el doctor.

"Cielos, es bastante tiempo"

"Así es"

"¿Cuántos polluelos tuvieron?" – preguntó Néstor.

"Pues hasta ahora llevan tres" – respondió Linda – "Pero ya son bastante grandes, pienso que dentro de poco decidirán aparearse otra vez"

"Espero que decidan aparearse otra vez" – admitió Néstor – "¡Me gustaría llevarme un polluelo con nosotros cuando Andrea y yo regresemos a casa, sería tan divertido!"

"Mmmmmm…" – murmuraba el doctor.

Repentinamente la noche comenzó a caer…

"Creo que debemos volver al nido…" – susurró Perla – "Ya es tarde, y además ya quiero tener nuestra noche especial…"

"Tienes razón, vamos" – aceptó Blu.

Los tortolitos abrieron sus alas y se dirigieron hacia la ventana más cercana…

"Tienen que volver a su nido ¿verdad?" – preguntó Tulio.

Perla chilló alegremente muy emocionada y feliz por que Blu la "complacería" esta misma noche…

Tulio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió las ventanas para que los guacamayos puedan salir a la naturaleza otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la gran prisión:<strong>

Larry, Seth y Ken junto a muchos otros prisioneros se encontraban en el baño de la prisión hablando sigilosamente…

"Ustedes irán por la izquierda" – dijo Larry señalando un gran grupo de prisioneros.

"Bien, entonces ustedes irán por la derecha" – dijo Seth señalando otro grupo.

"Entonces nosotros apareceremos por detrás de ellos" – dijo Ken.

"Exacto" – afirmaron los contrabandistas.

"Este plan es perfecto ^^" – dijo otro prisionero.

"Muy bien muchachos, que empiece el espectáculo"

**15 minutos después:**

¡PUM! – Larry golpeó las rejas de su celda.

"Oye, quédate quieto" – ordenó el guardia.

¡PUM!

"¡Oblígame!"

El guardia se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la celda de los contrabandistas:

"Te lo advierto"

En ese entonces Larry escupe al guardia…

"Pagarás por eso"

En ese instante el guardia fue sorprendido por Taylán, quien inmediatamente clavó sus garras en el cuello del uniformado, provocando que caiga al suelo sin poder respirar y que posteriormente muera ahogado…

"Buen trabajo" – dijo Larry.

"Busca las llaves" – ordenó Seth.

El halcón obedeció e inspeccionó las prendas del guardia muerto, pero no pudo encontrar las llaves:

"Busca en los cajones"

Taylán voló hacia un escritorio e inspeccionó todos los cajones, la llave estaba en el último...

"Dame las llaves"

Inmediatamente Larry abrió su celda y escapó junto a Seth…

"¡Tenemos que abrir las puertas!" – exclamó Larry.

En ese instante Seth pudo observar una gran palanca…

"¡Ayúdame!"

Al cabo de unos segundos Seth y Larry pudieron accionar la palanca, abriendo las celdas del ala norte de la prisión:

"¡Tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros del ala sur!" – exclamó Seth.

"¡Vamos!" – gritaron los prisioneros.

"¡Necesitamos recuperar nuestras armas!" – gritó Larry.

"¡La armería está cerca de la cafetería!" – exclamó Ken.

"¡Vamos allá!"

Inmediatamente cientos de prisioneros gritaron en cántico de guerra y se abrieron paso hasta la armería, donde los soldados de la prisión estaban oponiendo una tenaz resistencia con ametralladoras:

"¡No podemos pasar con esas ametralladoras!" – gritó Ken – "¡Nos harán pedazos!"

"¿Dónde está la armería?" – preguntó Seth.

"¡A unos cinco metros de aquí!"

Seth observó la pared y pudo observar una pequeña palanca que controlaba las luces de la prisión…

"¡Corten las luces!"

Las luces se cortaron…

"¡Mierda, no veo nada!" – gritó un soldado.

Seth salió corriendo y entró a la armería, donde se tropezó y cayó al suelo varias veces por estar en la oscuridad, e inmediatamente agarró dos revólveres y varios explosivos…

"¡Enciendan las luces, malditos prisioneros!" – ordenó el militar.

Repentinamente las luces se encendieron y Seth estaba detrás de los militares…

¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Seth mientras observaba a los militares muertos y colocaba nuevos cartuchos a sus revólveres.

Los prisioneros obedecieron e ingresaron a la armería, desde donde salieron bien armados…

"¡A la cafetería todos!" – exclamaron los contrabandistas.

"¡La puerta está cerrada!" – gritó Ken.

"¡Apártense todos!"

"Esos imbéciles no podrán pasar" – dijo un soldado bastante confiado.

De repente la puerta de la cafetería reventó por los aires:

"¡Demonios!"

Inmediatamente se inició un feroz tiroteo en la cafetería, donde tanto los prisioneros como los militares sufrieron numerosas bajas…

Una vez la cafetería estaba conquistada por los prisioneros decidieron salir al patio de la prisión y escapar por la puerta principal, donde los esperaría una resistencia aún más grande ya que la prisión estaba fortificada por sólidas murallas, torretas, vehículos aéreos, etc.

**En el patio de la prisión:**

"¡Coloquen bien esas barricadas, no podemos dejar que los prisioneros escapen!" – gritó el sargento de la prisión – "¡Carguen con municiones esas torretas y pidan refuerzos a la central!"

"¡Sí señor!"

"¡Preparen las armas y pónganse en posición!"

"¡Sí señor!"

Un total silencio invadió todo el patio de la prisión…

Podían verse que en el patio habían más de 100 militares cubriéndose con barricadas y armados con armas de fuego esperando a sus enemigos…

"¡Coloquen municiones!" – gritó el sargento mientras cargaba su revólver.

"¡Sí señor!"

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos desde dentro del edificio…

"¡Quietos!"

Los gritos se hacían más, más y más fuertes…

El sargento estaba por hablar hasta que:

¡BOOOOM! – la puerta de la prisión reventó por los aires.

"¡Vamos!" – exclamó Seth.

Inmediatamente un ejército de prisioneros surgió desde la puerta en ruinas disparando con sus armas…

"¡Abran fuego!" – gritó el sargento.

Inmediatamente la resistencia militar abrió fuego contra los prisioneros, causando numerosas bajas…

"¡Busquen cobertura!" – gritó Larry a sus tropas.

En cuestión de segundos se inició una feroz batalla campal en el patio de la prisión…

"¡Somos los militares de Porto Alegre!" – gritó el sargento.

"¿Estamos en Porto Alegre?" – preguntó Larry incrédulo – "Significa que estamos muy cerca de los testigos"

"¡Ríndanse o morirán todos!"

Larry sacó una granada, quitó el seguro y la arrojó hacia donde estaba el sargento, causándole una muerte inmediata…

Los militares de la prisión se vieron superados en número por los prisioneros, quienes lentamente iban ganando ventaja sobre el caótico campo de batalla…

Luego de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos los prisioneros proclamaron su victoria en la prisión; dicho edificio fue reducido a cenizas un poco después…

"¡Somos libres!" – gritó Ken.

Todos los prisioneros aclamaron a Larry y a Seth, quienes se habían convertido en los héroes de la prisión…

"Ahora debemos deshacernos de los testigos" – dijo Larry sonriendo diabólicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**¡Los contrabandistas han escapado!**

**¿Qué pasará con los testigos?**

**¿Podrán Blu y Perla tener su "noche especial" tranquilos?**

**¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**.


	7. Cumpliendo deseos

Hola a todos, damas y caballos vengo a presentarles un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, como hemos leído en el capítulo anterior los malvados contrabandistas de élite Larry Anderson y Seth Odense junto a Taylán han escapado junto a cientos de prisioneros de la gran prisión de Porto Alegre, y en este preciso instante se están dirigiendo a la ciudad para atacar a los testigos y causarles la muerte…

A su vez Perla la ha propuesto a Blu que tenga relaciones íntimas con ella nuevamente… al ver la necesidad de intimar con Perla un buen rato, Blu terminó aceptando su propuesta (¿qué raro no? xD).

**Luego de pensarlo unos cuantos días he decidido cambiar el Rating a M, pues se me ha ocurrido un excelente final trágico (que obviamente contendrá escenas/partes con violencia superior a la de mis anteriores historias/secuelas), mencionando también la moderada posibilidad de contenido bastante erótico en capítulos aleatorios, así como también existirán escenas eróticas en futuras secuelas… así que señores, quería ponerles en claro eso…**

Estoy bastante contento, pues estoy emocionado ya que esta es mi primer historia de tipo **M**, así que trataré de sacarle el provecho escribiendo capítulos bastante **eróticos, trágicos y dramáticos…**

Sin más preámbulo espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo, buena lectura a todos vosotros:

**_Capítulo 6: Cumpliendo deseos Parte I._**

"¡Acelera el coche!" – gritó Seth – "¡Debemos llegar al centro de la ciudad para silenciar a los testigos!"

"¡Sí, tranquilo!" – exclamó Larry – "¡El auto está a máxima velocidad!"

**Un rato después:**

Los contrabandistas llegaron a Porto Alegre e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia las tribunas del palacio judicial de la ciudad…

"Ya llegamos…" – murmuró Seth.

Larry frenó el coche a unos 50 metros del edificio…

Los asesinos observaron el edificio comprobando que había una gran cantidad de autos a su alrededor, deduciendo que los testigos estaban dentro…

"Vamos…" – susurró Seth.

"Ya voy" – dijo Larry – "Déjame preparar los explosivos…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva:<strong>

La noche comenzó a caer, dando la señal de que nuestros famosos tortolitos Blu y Perla tendrían una buena noche para "satisfacer" sus deseos de aparearse y procrear por segunda vez…

"Ya casi llegamos" – declaró Blu avistando su árbol no muy lejos.

Blu notó que Perla se estaba dirigiendo hacia otra dirección:

"¡Oye, Perla!" – gritó Blu – "¿Adónde vas?"

"¡Ve al nido, espérame ahí!" – gritó ella.

"Creo que debería seguirla…" – pensaba Blu.

Luego de un momento Blu pudo darse cuenta de que si seguía a Perla terminaría "sobre ella" antes de lo planeado, así que siguió su vuelo hacia su nido…

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Blu aterrizó dentro de su nido, donde encontró a Pablo y a Sofía charlando alegremente, pero Lisandro y Karen estaban ausentes:

"¡Hola papá!"

"¡Hola!"

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Mmm… no lo sé…" – contestó Blu – "Pienso que estará aquí en muy poco tiempo"

"Iremos al árbol de Rafael" – dijo Pablo.

"Lo sé" – dijo Blu – "Por cierto, ¿dónde están Lisandro y Karen?"

"Mmm… no tengo idea…"

"Hace un rato habían salido a dar un paseo" – dijo Sofía – "O al menos eso nos han dicho, quizás estén haciendo algo más" – agregó mientras se reía levemente.

Blu se preocupó e inmediatamente salió del nido y recorrió los alrededores, afortunadamente pudo encontrar a los adolescentes enamorados sentados en una gran rama muy acurrucados, ellos estaban hablando:

"¿No has pensado en lo que nos han explicado tus padres?" – preguntó Karen.

"Mmm… ¿qué nos habían explicado?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" – preguntó ella.

"No"

"Pues… me preguntaba si no has estado pensando en ese tema de la… reproducción se-sexual…" – dijo ella bastante tímida.

"Oh… era eso…" – murmuró Lisandro sonrojándose masivamente ante la repentina preguntilla de Karen.

"¿No lo has pensado?" – preguntó ella nuevamente.

"No" – contestó Lisandro – "¿Y tú?"

"Sí…" – admitió ella muy tímida.

Lisandro notó el miedo en las palabras de Karen, comenzó a sospechar:

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Oh… pues, yo sólo quería preguntarte si tú…" – pero ella se detuvo por los insoportables nervios.

"¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"

"Pues, quería preguntarte si a ti… te gustaría formar una familia… conmigo…" – finalizó ella muy tímida.

Lisandro frunció el ceño notablemente y miró hacia otro lado con una expresión muy seria en su rostro... esa expresión hizo pensar a Karen lo peor…

"Lo he arruinado todo…" – pensaba ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos – "No debí haber preguntado eso…"

Karen estaba por salir volando, pero una sorpresa muy inesperada la dejó incrédula al sentir que las alas de Lisandro estaban bajando lentamente hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, algo que jamás había pasado, pues Lisandro (a pesar de ser su novio) nunca se había atrevido a tocarle una pluma… hasta ahora… al principio se puso rígida, pero le dejó continuar hasta que sintió las alas de su amor tocando la parte más inferior de su cuerpo, lo que la hizo sonreír y ruborizarme masivamente…

"¿Karen?" – llamó Lisandro muy ruborizado por sentir por primera vez la parte inferior del cuerpo de su amada.

"¿Q-Qué?" – preguntó ella muy ruborizada al igual que Lisandro.

"¿De verdad quieres tener una familia?"

"Sí" – contestó ella.

"¿Y quieres tenerla conmigo?" – preguntó Lisandro mientras se acercaba aún más a Karen sin retirar sus alas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo…

"Sí" – respondió Karen mientras presionaba las alas de Lisandro sobre su punto débil.

Lisandro sonrió y acercó su pico al de Karen provocando un apasionante beso mientras presionaba con fuerza sus alas sobre su punto débil…

Blu decidió retirarse del lugar para dejar solos a Lisandro y a Karen, pues nuestro héroe suponía que ellos tendrían relaciones íntimas en este preciso instante, pues para ser aves ya eran lo suficientemente maduros emocionalmente, mentalmente e íntimamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en el nido:<strong>

Blu aterrizó y comprobó que Sofía y Pablo aún seguían hablando amistosamente, pero Perla todavía no había arribado al lugar:

"¿Has encontrado a Lisandro y a Karen?" – preguntó Sofía preocupada.

"Sí"

"¿Y en dónde están?" – preguntó Pablo – "¿No vinieron contigo?"

"Mmm… digamos que decidí dejarlos solos" – dijo Blu – "Creo que ya saben la razón…"

Pablo y Sofía se quedaron incrédulos al oír eso…

"¿Ellos ya lo hicieron?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Pues, lo más probable es que lo estén haciendo ahora" – contestó Blu.

Repentinamente aparecieron Lisandro y Karen en el nido dejando a todos con los picos abiertos…

"¿Por qué nos miran así?" – preguntó Karen algo extrañada.

"Por nada" – contestaron ellos disimulando.

"¿Lisandro, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" – preguntó Blu mientras salía del nido – "Acompáñame, por favor"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Lisandro mientras caminaba junto a Blu.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra, Blu sentía que estaba infringiendo la privacidad de su hijo, por lo contrario Lisandro estaba pensando que quizás Blu lo regañaría por alguna razón:

"¿Papá?"

"¿Sí, hijo?"

"Si lo que quieres es hablarme sobre el mango en la cara de Sofía hace dos días… debo decirte que fui yo…" – dijo Lisandro.

"¡Vaya vaya!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Así que fuiste tú?"

"Sí…" – afirmó él bastante tímido.

"Me alegra de que hayas dicho la verdad" – dijo Blu – "Sofía se había vuelto loca por sus plumas manchadas con mango"

"Jeje, no me quiero imaginar a Sofía así…" – murmuró Lisandro.

"Debo decirte que quería hablar de otro tema" – dijo Blu bastante serio.

"¿De qué quieres hablarme?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"¿Has tenido relaciones con Karen?"

"¿QUÉ?" – Lisandro estaba incrédulo – "¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Pues, estaba buscándolos y digamos que los encontré sentados sobre una rama…"

"¿Has estado espiándonos en nuestra privacidad?" – preguntó Lisandro con ganas de golpear a su propio padre por cometer esa barbaridad.

"¡No!" – exclamó Blu – "¡Me había ido antes de que ustedes lo hagan!"

"No lo hemos hecho" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿No lo han hecho?" – preguntó Blu – "Santo cielo… por un momento pensé que embarazarías a Karen, ¡y si fuera así yo me convertiría en abuelo!" – agregó con cara de =D!

"No te hagas ilusiones" – dijo Lisandro – "No lo hemos hecho… todavía…"

"¿Y estás ansioso por eso?" – preguntó Blu.

"Pues sí, estoy muy ansioso…" – contestó Lisandro avergonzado.

"¿Y por qué sientes eso?"

"Mmm… supongo que es porque ya quiero hacerlo…" – respondió el joven.

"Lo mismo sentía hace años con tu madre…" – murmuró Blu.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"A tan sólo unos días en que Perla y yo habíamos comenzado nuestra relación amorosa, recuerdo que ella me había preguntado que si yo querría intimar con ella para tener una familia" – contestó Blu recordando aquél momento – "Al principio lo dudé mucho…"

"¿Y cómo nos tuvieron a nosotros?" – preguntó Lisandro – "Me refiero ¿si tú no querías hacerlo con mamá, como nacimos entonces?"

"Oh… bueno, en realidad si quería intimar con tu madre, pero digamos que no me sentía listo" – dijo Blu mientras daba un leve suspiro.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?" – preguntó Lisandro curioso.

"Un día estábamos bailando en el club, y nos detuvimos a descansar un momento…" – manifestó Blu.

"Ajá" – murmuró Lisandro – "¿Luego?"

"Ella me susurró algo al oído y me arrastró fuera del club…"

"¿Y luego?"

"Volamos hacia un sitio tranquilo, ella se recostó en el suelo y…"

"Ya no digas más" – dijo Lisandro mientras se echaba a reír.

Y así Blu y Lisandro compartían una conversación en la cual el padre le explicaba al hijo diversas cosas sobre la reproducción, la familia y las relaciones íntimas, ya que estos temas eran vitales para Lisandro ya que dentro de muy poco él debería cumplir con Karen, así como Blu intimaría con Perla esta misma noche…

"Por cierto, ¿no me castigarás por el mango en la cara de Sofía?" - preguntó Lisandro esperanzado.

"¡Casi olvidaba eso!" - gritó Blu - "Estás castigado ¬¬"

"¡Rayos!" - exclamó Lisandro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

"¡Veamos el partido de fútbol!" – gritó Fernando mientras se arrojaba sobre el sillón y observaba a **Perú vs Brasil** - "¡Diablos, vamos perdiendo!"

Tulio y Néstor aparecieron de la nada y se derrumbaron sobre Fernando juguetonamente…

"¡Quítense de encima!" – ordenó el joven – "¡Me están aplastando!"

Luego de unos momentos de estar tonteando Tulio agarró el control remoto y subió el volumen de la TV…

"¡El balón va por la derecha!" – gritó el periodista – "¡Se acerca a la portería contraria!"

"¡VAMOS!" – gritaron Tulio, Néstor y Fernando en unísono.

"¡Se acerca a la portería, pasa el balón a la izquierda!" – gritaba el relator del partido – "¡La pelota está en medio de los jugadores!"

"¡VAMOSSSSS!" – gritaba desesperados los espectadores.

"¡**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**!" – gritó el narrador como loco – "¡**GOLAZOOOO**!"

"¡SEEEE!" – gritaron Tulio, Néstor y Fernando mientras saltaban como locos.

Repentinamente aparecieron Linda y Andrea y se adueñaron del control remoto y cambiaron de canal:

"¡Hey!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Estábamos viendo el partido!"

"¡Es mejor ver las noticias!" – exclamó Linda.

"Mmm…" – murmuraba el doctor – "Es cierto, veamos las noticias"

Por suerte no había nada importante en las noticias (por ahora ^^):

"Veamos el reporte del clima…" – propuso Andrea.

"Se esperan fuertes tormentas en los próximos días" – dijo el relator.

"¡Diablos!" – exclamó Tulio – "¡Quería ir al club para darme un chapuzón en la piscina, pero con ese clima no podré ir!"

"A su vez hay grandes posibilidades de granizo y fuertes ráfagas de viento…"

"Este clima apesta…" – murmuró Fernando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la selva:<strong>

Lisandro y Karen (**tortolitos =P**) junto a Pablo y Sofía se despidieron de Blu y partieron vuelo hacia el árbol de Rafael para una divertida y entretenida noche, mientras que nuestro héroe tan sólo esperaba una noche V.I.P (privada) llena de placer y pasión con Perla… pero ella todavía no había llegado…

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar a Perla para hacerlo…" – murmuró Blu mientras se sentaba y esperaba pacientemente fuera de su nido.

Luego de un rato Blu comenzó a preocuparse, pues Perla había desaparecido…

"¿Dónde estará?"

Blu estaba por despegar pero sintió unas alas en sus hombros…

Nuestro héroe comprobó que esas alas pertenecían a alguien muy especial para él… Perla…

"Hola" – saludó ella.

Blu dio media vuelta y se quedó asombrado por Perla, quien estaba muy bien arreglada, sus plumas estaban muy relucientes, ella tenía algo que hacía que sus ojos resalten, ella estaba hermosa…

"¿P-Por qué te has arreglado así?" – preguntó Blu mientras la observaba con unos ojos perdidos.

Perla se acercó a Blu y tomó sus alas:

"Quería estar presentable para ti…" – susurró ella mientras jalaba a Blu hacia el interior del nido.

"Creo que la pasaremos bastante bien…" – murmuró Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**¡Esta noche continuará xD!**

**¿Creyeron que dejaría esta noche así? ¡ERROR!**

**¿Qué pasará esta noche?**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJA! 'risa macabra X·)'**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	8. ¡La nochesita xD!

Hola a todos, me presento otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, al parecer la **"nochesita"** de Blu y Perla ha dado comienzo jejejejjej xD!

En mi opinión, unos cuantos capítulos románticos antes de que empiecen los problemas siempre vienen bien…

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido erótico muy fuerte, respetar la clasificación especificada.**

Tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 7: ¡La nochesita xD!**_

Perla jaló a Blu hacia el interior del nido con intenciones de tener ya saben que…

"¿Estás listo?" – preguntó ella.

"No…" – contestó Blu tímido – "Antes déjame tomar algo de aire…" – agregó con los nervios a punto de estallarle la cabeza.

Blu salió del nido para tomar un respiro y tratar de contener los insoportables nervios que lo estaban sofocando seriamente…

"No sé si podré hacer esto…"

"Blu…" – llamó Perla suavemente.

El guacamayo dio media vuelta y descubrió que Perla estaba observándolo seductoramente y estaba recostada en el nido en una posición muy sensual y provocativa, obviamente esa posición llamó toda su atención y cabe mencionar que lo dejó bastante ansioso…

"Te ves muy… hermosa…" – murmuró Blu observando el cuerpo de Perla.

"Ven aquí…" – susurró ella.

Blu entró al nido y caminó lentamente hacia Perla mientras le echaba un ojo a su cuerpo…

La guacamaya se puso de pie y le regaló un tierno beso…

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" – preguntó Blu algo inseguro.

Perla en lugar de contestar empujó a Blu hacia la pared del nido y lo besó apasionadamente…

"Tomaré eso como un sí…" – murmuró Blu bastante mareado.

Perla se rio levemente por ese comentario…

"Cariño, parece que tenemos una última orden de negocios…" – dijo Blu.

"¿Quieres saldar tus deudas?" – preguntó Perla seductora.

"¿Mi promesa?" – preguntó Blu – "Oh sí… esta noche la voy a cumplir…"

**-Intervalo pensamientos Blu-**

¡OH YEAH! ¡Esta noche será increíble!

Perla y yo no hemos tenido relaciones íntimas en mucho tiempo… ya incluso se me ha olvidado todo el placer que se siente…

Lo único que sé, es que será espectacular…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

Blu se ruborizó masivamente al recordar aquél momento hace varios años en el que unió su vínculo con Perla… olvidar ese placentero momento sería imposible para nuestro héroe…

Los guacamayos se deleitaron con el suave calor del interior del nido…

"¡Hey, Perla!" – gritó Liz desde fuera del nido interrumpiéndolos.

"Dijiste que nadie estaría aquí" – dijo Blu con cara de** u.u!**

"Espérame un momento…" – susurró Perla.

"No me hagas esperar tanto tiempo, cariño…" – susurró Blu.

"¡Hola, Liz!" – saludó Perla aterrizando junto a ella.

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó la canaria – "¡Te ves hermosa!"

"Gracias…"

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando dentro de tu nido?" – preguntó Liz bastante picarona.

"¿Qué necesitas?" – preguntó Perla para cambiar de tema.

"¿No has visto a Nico por aquí?"

Mientras Perla charlaba con Liz, Blu se sentó a esperar en una esquina del nido. El guacamayo observó a su alrededor comprobando que el nido estaba moderadamente desordenado, era algo que él no podía aceptar para este tipo de acontecimiento especial:

"No podemos hacer el amor en un nido así…" – murmuró Blu mientras se levantaba y ponía en orden todo el lugar.

Blu siguió con su jerarquía e intentó reorganizar todo el lugar con el fin de dejarlo a la perfección antes de que Perla regrese…

"¡Qué difícil es esto!" – se quejó Blu – "Me gustaría tener manos como los humanos, sería más fácil…"

El guacamayo trabajó sin descanso en su nido a la espera de cumplir sus deseos de sentir la unión íntima con Perla nuevamente…

Perla concluyó su charla con Liz y miró hacia el hueco de su nido, ella sentía como su ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo… la guacamaya voló y se paró frente a Blu, quien por suerte había ordenado todo el lugar…

Después de enfocarse en su compañero ambos guacamayos compartieron miradas cariñosas, especialmente Blu, quien se encontraba en presencia de su "**Diosa Afrodita**":

"¿Estoy presentable?" – preguntó Perla mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

"Te ves hermosa" – respondió Blu.

Blu clavó sus ojos en los ojos de Perla descubriendo un gran y hermoso brillo en ellos, dicha belleza lo dejó algo atontado…

"He arreglado el nido" – declaró Blu recuperando la cordura – "Ahora podremos divertirnos un rato…"

Ella arrojó una mirada rápida al nido, descubriendo que el lugar estaba bastante elegante:

"Buen trabajo"

Ella terminó su camino hacia Blu y se detuvo en el instante en que sus pechos rozaban:

"¿Estás lista, preciosa?" – preguntó Blu mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Nunca he sentido más lista" – contestó ella – "¿En dónde estábamos?"

Inmediatamente Perla besó a Blu apasionadamente, dejando a su lengua deslizarse y hacer contacto con él. Sus lenguas se encontraron e inmediatamente produjeron un baile sensual. Un sabor maravilloso envolvió a los guacamayos y el pico de Blu utilizó el fervor con Perla…

Perla se enamoró del suave sabor a nuez de su cónyuge e inmediatamente aceleró el ritmo de su corazón…

El beso se calentó durante varios minutos hasta que se separaron buscando oxígeno…

"Eso fue delicioso…" – susurró Perla.

Luego de que sus pulmones repongan el oxígeno necesario Perla miró a Blu maliciosamente y lo envolvió en sus alas…

"¿Crees que eso fue suficiente?" – preguntó Blu.

"JA, apenas estoy comenzando…"

Perla lo apoyó contra la pared y sus plumas de la cola se vieron enredadas con la cola de Blu. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer a tan sólo unos milímetros del "amiguito" de Blu… (ya saben a lo que me refiero con 'amiguito de Blu' XD! Que loco soy XDDD…)

Perla observó detenidamente el miembro de Blu:

"¿Perla, qué estás hacien…?"

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando Perla se inclinó y lo besó una vez más…

Blu cerró sus ojos y envolvió sus alas alrededor de la cabeza de Perla para apretar su pico contra el suyo… sus cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a acariciarse uno con el otro, sus pechos estaban muy agitados por el esfuerzo y la pasión…

El suave masaje de las alas de Blu maravilló a Perla con la sensación sensual y por su pecho deslizándose sobre él...

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con mucha fuerza y Perla retrocedió terminando el beso especial. Blu levantó la cabeza y miró a Perla con picardía:

"¿Quieres llevarlo al 'siguiente nivel'? – preguntó Blu.

"Me encantaría…" – susurró ella.

Blu se fue por su cuello, rastrillando su pico a través de las plumas de su hembra…

Perla sintió como su compañero se estremecía por debajo de ella y apretó sus alas a un ritmo bastante embriagador.

Nuestro héroe se las arregló para abrir las piernas de Perla con un movimiento firme y rápido…

Perla esbozó una sonrisa seguida de la estimulación y la excitación que estaba causando en Blu mientras apretaba sus alas… repentinamente Perla sintió un flujo de aire caliente, como si fuera vapor, un ciclo caluroso y un largo río dentro de ella…

Sin embargo, otra sensación invadió el río de Perla, y ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba del miembro de Blu ingresando a lo más profundo de su vientre…

Era una sensación de una larga corriente subterránea de placer y amor puro…

"Esto es más que amor…" – reflexionó Blu – "Esto es el amor y el placer…"

Blu utilizó su fuerza para levantar a Perla en el aire sin retirar su miembro de su vientre e inmediatamente se dirigió a otro sitio más cómodo del nido, recostándola cuidadosamente en el suelo. Hizo una pausa y contempló los ojos de Perla otra vez…

Técnicamente, por ser aves, Blu no tenía la necesidad de hacer fuertes embestidas contra el vientre de Perla, sin embargo lo hizo con el fin de crear más placer entre ellos…

Perla cerró sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el suelo y comenzó a gemir de placer al sentir las embestidas de Blu…

"Me sorprendes, Blu…" – susurró ella.

Blu se acercó al lado derecho de Perla sin detener sus embestidas observando los ojos de su hembra que estaban llenos de todo un océano de belleza…

De vez en cuando Perla se estremecía de dolor por el constante movimiento del miembro de Blu dentro de ella…

Luego de unos minutos de continuar ese mismo ritual, el miembro de Blu comenzó a llegar lentamente a su clímax…

"Puedes hacerlo mejor…" – susurró Perla algo adolorida.

"¿Quieres que lo intente?" – preguntó Blu.

Perla asintió con la cabeza…

En ese instante Blu empujó lo más fuerte que pudo para llegar a lo más profundo del vientre de su hembra… y lo logró, provocando que ella grite de placer y que accidentalmente clave sus garras en la espalda de Blu…

"No pares… no te detengas…" – pedía ella.

Blu obedeció y siguió empujando con toda su fuerza… Perla cerró sus ojos y comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras sentía como el miembro de Blu creaba la placentera sensación del éxtasis infinito invadiendo todo el interior de su vientre…

"¿Cómo se siente?" – preguntó Blu romántico.

Perla abrió sus ojos y acercó su pico al de Blu provocando un tierno beso…

Al separar sus picos los ojos de Perla empezaron a soltar lágrimas mientras que ella comenzaba a gritar de dolor, demostrando que la fuerza que utilizaba Blu estaba dañando su vientre…

Blu se preocupó e inmediatamente detuvo sus embestidas:

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella no contestó, ya que estaba respirando muy agitadamente…

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No…" – contestó ella – "No te detengas…"

Blu dio un gran suspiro e introdujo su miembro nuevamente dentro del vientre de Perla…

Esa sensación provocó que ella deje escapar un gemido de placer…

Al cabo de unos minutos:

"Blu…" – llamó ella débilmente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Podemos seguir haciéndolo de otra forma?"

"Mmm... claro" – aceptó él – "¿De qué forma quieres seguir?"

Blu retiró su miembro del interior de Perla y se quitó de encima de ella permitiéndole un libre movimiento…

Perla recostó a Blu en el suelo, se subió sobre él y dejó su vientre a tan sólo unos pocos milímetros de su 'amiguito':

"¿Quieres seguir?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Quiero seguir"

Perla relajó sus piernas y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sintió como el miembro de su macho ingresaba a su vientre nuevamente…

Blu sostuvo las caderas de Perla con sus alas:

"¿En qué estábamos?" – preguntó Perla.

Antes de que Blu pudiera contestar sintió como Perla dejaba que la fuerza de gravedad cumpla con su trabajo…

La fuerza constante hacia abajo provocó que Blu se hunda en ella… los cuerpos de los guacamayos se reunieron en una seria de lugares, algunos más íntimos que otros…

Perla dio un profundo suspiro y abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo donde descubrió que Blu seguía mirándola con cariño…

Ella sintió una sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo, sentía como sus plumas querían escapar de su cuerpo… sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo como si hubieran sido afectados por un fuerte choque eléctrico y ella tuvo que dejar escapar un grito de placer...

Perla se quedó mirando a su pareja y comenzó a jadear al notar como la sensación disminuía y vio mucha confianza y amor en los ojos de Blu. Ella alzó sus alas de su costado y las posicionó cuidadosamente debajo de la espalda, imitando un abrazo.

"Blu… yo no me he sentido así… desde hace mucho tiempo…" – susurró ella débilmente.

"Yo tampoco, amor… me siento muy bien…"

"Te amo más de lo que se puede expresar…" – susurró Perla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

"Igual yo… te amo…" – susurró Blu – "¿Estás lista para terminar esto?"

Perla no respondió con palabras, simplemente cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"Cielos… Perla, creo que estoy… a punto de…"

Blu fue silenciado por un inesperado beso por parte de la guacamaya…

Perla le dio un apretón bastante fuerte con sus alas, Blu respondió de la misma forma. Blu y Perla cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un último apretón…

En cuestión de segundos el miembro de Blu convulsionó y comenzó a arrojar carga tras carga de su sustancia genética en lo más profundo del túnel de su hembra…

Perla comenzó a gritar en éxtasis por la maravillosa sensación…

"¡Oh Por Dios, esto se siente tan bien!" – gritaba ella de placer.

En cuestión de unos segundos todo terminó…

"¿Ya terminó?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí…" – afirmó Blu – "Ya terminó…"

Repentinamente el miembro de Blu arrojó una última carga, provocando que Perla ronronee de placer…

"Eso fue…"

"Increíble" – concluyó Perla.

"Me hizo sentir mucho…"

"Placer" – concluyó ella de nuevo.

Perla intentó levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor en su vientre la obligó a permanecer sentada sobre el miembro de Blu:

"¿Blu?" – llamó ella – "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Claro" – aceptó él.

Blu levantó a Perla y comprobó que ella estaba caminando con mucha dificultad, como si estuviera herida por dentro…

El guacamayo se vio obligado a recostar a Perla cuidadosamente para no hacerle aún más daño… al parecer Blu había herido internamente a Perla…

"¿Quieres que vayamos con Tulio?" – preguntó Blu preocupado.

"No…" – contestó ella – "Descuida, estaré bien…"

"Estoy muy cansado…" – murmuró Blu mientras se dejaba caer junto a Perla.

"Cumpliste tu promesa…" – susurró Perla – "Gracias por esta noche…"

"Gracias a ti…" – susurró Blu – "La pasé muy bien…" – agregó mientras envolvía a Perla en sus alas y se quedaba dormido.

Perla sintió un dolor punzante dentro de ella y posicionó sus alas sobre su vientre y comprobó que lentamente estaba perdiendo sangre por allí…

"Seguramente esta pérdida de sangre es normal..." – pensó Perla.

La guacamaya comenzó a sentir como su sistema maternal comenzaba a desarrollar los futuros polluelos…

Perla observó a Blu, descubriendo que ya se había dormido…

"Buenas noches…" – murmuró ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de Blu y se quedaba dormida casi instantáneamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en Porto Alegre:<strong>

"Coloca estos explosivos a la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda" – ordenó Larry.

Los dos hombres colocaron los explosivos en sus lugares correspondientes…

"¡Corre!" – gritó Larry.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo y las bombas hicieron **¡KABUM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

La familia Monteiro se encontraba en la sala familiar cenando espaguetis con salsa blanca y una guarnición de queso en la superficie del sabroso platillo:

"Veamos las noticias un momento…" – ofreció Linda mientras tomaba el control remoto.

Todos se quedaron incrédulos al oír el reporte de los periodistas de la destrucción del palacio judicial de Porto Alegre y de la muerte de todos los testigos…

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de Tulio:

"Estamos perdidos…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Que divertida noche ¿no? xD!**

**Finalmente Blu cumplió su promesa…**

**Por otro lado los testigos han sido eliminados…**

**¿Qué pasará con todos nuestros héroes?**

**¿Qué horrores estarán esperando a nuestra famosa familia azul?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo si quieren saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	9. La guerra de la hermandad

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela, como hemos leído anteriormente Blu y Perla han tenido una **"noche especial"** en la cual ambos se quedaron muy satisfechos, abróchense los cinturones de vuestros pantalones para que no se les caigan y prepárense… vayan por pan tostado y un café para que puedan disfrutar al máximo de este capítulo, tengan buena lectura:

**_Capítulo 8: La guerra de la hermandad._**

**En el árbol de Rafael…**

"¡Hey Rafael!" – llamó Nico – "¡Pásame una naranja!"

"¡Ahí va!" – exclamó Rafael arrojando la fruta hacia Nico.

El canario alzó sus alas y atrapó la naranja con habilidad:

"¡Gracias!"

Nico se sentó junto a Liz y le entregó la fruta:

"Para usted, mi bella dama" – dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Liz.

"Gracias" – agradeció ella mientras tomaba la fruta y le daba un beso rápido.

"¡No se besen frente a nosotros!" – se quejó Pedro provocando que todos se rían.

"Oye Lisandro" – llamó Pablo – "¿Qué han hecho tú y Karen cuando no estaban hoy?"

Esa pregunta dejó muy incómodos a Lisandro y a Karen, pues ese tema era privado…

**Un rato después:**

"Bueno… ya es tarde, debemos irnos a casa" – dijo Lisandro mientras emitía un gran bostezo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo…

"Pedro y yo volveremos al club" – dijo Nico.

"Te veo más tarde en el nido, Nico" – dijo Liz abriendo sus alas y tomando el rumbo hacia su hogar…

Las aves se tomaron su tiempo para despedirse como es debido, posteriormente todos emprendieron el viaje a sus respectivos hogares…

Lisandro, Karen, Sofía y Pablo caminaban en la oscuridad de la selva entre las plantas mientras conversaban amistosamente…

"¿Por qué debemos regresar tan temprano?" – preguntó Pablo – "La noche todavía es joven"

"Mamá y papá se enojarán si llegamos muy tarde" – dijo Sofía – "No quiero ver a mamá enfadada, sabes que ella se volvería loca si nosotros desaparecemos…"

"Oh vamos… estoy seguro de que ni siquiera lo notarán" – dijo Pablo confiado – "¿Qué dicen, nos divertimos un rato?"

"No lo sé…" – murmuró Karen.

"Podríamos ir al Club de Samba…" – ofreció Pablo – "Venga, de seguro nos divertiremos mucho…"

"Mmm… creo que no estaría mal divertirnos un rato más…" – admitió Sofía aceptando la propuesta de Pablo.

"De acuerdo, yo también iré" – aceptó Karen.

Lisandro no dijo ni una palabra…

"¿Y tú Lisandro, vendrás con nosotros?" – preguntó Pablo.

Lisandro frunció el ceño y miró con rabia a Pablo…

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó él.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado un segundo?" – pidió Lisandro.

"Mmm… claro" – aceptó Pablo extrañado.

Los hermanos tomaron una distancia lo suficientemente amplia para que Sofía y Karen no escucharan su conversación:

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" – preguntó Pablo.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"En el árbol de Rafael habías mencionado que Karen y yo habíamos hecho algo" – dijo Lisandro.

"Oh… veo que te refieres a eso"

"NO VUELVAS A HACERLO" – ordenó Lisandro con un tono amenazante.

"Oh vamos… sabes que sólo fue una broma" – dijo Pablo.

"¿Y crees que yo me reí de tu broma?" – preguntó Lisandro empujando a Pablo y provocando que caiga al suelo.

Pablo se levantó y le devolvió el empujón a Lisandro:

"¡Estás exagerando esto!" – exclamó Pablo.

Lisandro agarró a Pablo del cuello y lo levantó en el aire ahorcándolo con bastante fuerza:

"Si vuelves a tocar ese tema entre Karen y yo haré que sientas dolor" – dijo él mientras encestaba un puñetazo en el estómago de Pablo, provocando que este pierda el oxígeno y caiga al suelo tratando de respirar…

Sofía apareció entre los arbustos:

"¿Qué le has hecho?" – preguntó Sofía ayudando a su hermano a levantarse del suelo – "¿Acaso estás loco?"

"Sólo le di lo que se merecía por bocón" – dijo Lisandro.

"Sabes que ese es un defecto de él" – dijo Sofía – "Esa no es una razón golpearlo"

"No me importa" – murmuró Lisandro de mala gana.

"Así como tú defecto es ser agresivo y tratar mal a Pablo, nunca te hemos herido por eso" – dijo ella – "Se lo voy a decir a mamá y a papá"

"No se lo dirás a nadie" – dijo Lisandro.

"¿O qué harás?" – preguntó Sofía valiente.

Lisandro se acercó a Sofía bastante amenazante, pero Pablo se levantó y le encestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, provocando que saiga al suelo bastante adolorido:

"Aléjate de ella imbécil" – dijo Pablo defendiendo a Sofía.

Lisandro se levantó y estaba a punto de atacar con violencia a Pablo, pero su sangrienta lucha fue interrumpida por Karen, quien apareció repentinamente de entre los arbustos:

"¿Oigan, iremos al club sí o no?" – preguntó ella sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Sí" – afirmó Sofía disimulando.

"Yo no voy" – dijo Lisandro dándole la espalda a todos.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Karen.

"No tengo ganas de bailar" – contestó él con dureza.

"Amh… de acuerdo" – aceptó ella algo extrañada por la repentina actitud por parte de su príncipe azul.

"¿Tú irás o te quedarás conmigo?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Yo iré al club" – respondió Karen – "Quiero divertirme un rato, no quiero quedarme aquí aburriéndome"

"¿Te aburres cuando estás conmigo?" – preguntó él bastante ofendido.

"Mmm… no, no es lo quise decir" – murmuró Karen – "Sólo quiero estar un rato con..."

"¿Con quién?" – preguntó Lisandro interrumpiéndola – "¿Con Pablo?"

"¿Qué te está pasando?" – preguntó Karen, quien ahora estaba muy extrañada.

"NADA" – contestó él.

"Pues yo no creo que no te esté pasando nada" – dijo ella.

"Estoy bien" – aseguró Lisandro – "Ya vete de aquí" – agregó dándole la espalda.

Karen observó las patas de Lisandro y descubrió que estaba presionando la arena con sus garras, aparentemente con mucha fuerza, atemorizándola un poco…

Pablo, Sofía y Karen despegaron del suelo y se alejaron de Lisandro con rumbo al Club…

"Nadie la apartará de mí" – murmuró Lisandro mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre los arbustos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

"Buenas noches, Alan" – se despidió Linda dejando a su pequeño en su cama – "Que sueñes con los angelitos" – agregó con cara de =)!

"Adiós mami…" – murmuró él quedándose dormido.

Linda apagó las luces y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alan e inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala familiar, donde encontró a Tulio, Néstor y Fernando jugando a las cartas, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Andrea observando las nubes de la tormenta que se aproximaban lentamente desde el horizonte…

"¿Alguien tiene un tres?" – preguntó Tulio mientras ponía en orden su baraja.

"¡Yo!" – exclamó Néstor colocando la carta en la mesa – "¡He vuelto a ganar!"

"¡Alto ahí!" – gritó Fernando dejando ver un comodín en su baraja – "¡Creo que gané yo!"

"Vaya, al fin me han vencido en este juego" – dijo Néstor con cara de ^^!

"Shhhhh…" – cuchicheó Linda – "Alan ya está dormido…"

"Lo siento" – se disculparon ellos en voz baja.

Tulio observó el reloj y comprobó que las agujas marcaban las 11:47 de la noche…

"Cielos, ya es bastante tarde…" – murmuró él emitiendo un bostezo.

"Tienes razón, vayamos a dormir…" – ofreció Linda – "Sí el tiempo está agradable mañana quizás podamos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad ¿qué dicen?"

"¡SÍ!" – aceptaron todos.

Todas las personas se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones… afortunadamente Tulio había construido junto a Fernando una amplia habitación de invitados, donde dormirían Andrea y Néstor…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en una autopista:<strong>

"Los testigos ya están muertos" – murmuró Seth riendo diabólicamente.

"Ahora tenemos un camino totalmente despejado hacia Río de Janeiro…" – murmuró Larry – "¿Estás listo para cumplir tu venganza, Taylán?"

El halcón dio un fuerte graznido en respuesta mientras sonreía diabólicamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la selva:<strong>

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas…

"¡Adiós, Sofía!" – exclamó Pedro – "¡Mándale saludos a Lisandro!"

"No le daré esos saludos…" – murmuró Sofía.

Sofía salió del club y esperó pacientemente a que Karen y Pablo aparecieran para poder marcharse a casa…

Al cabo de unos minutos:

"¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto?" – se preguntaba ella.

Repentinamente apareció Pablo cargando a Karen, quien se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados…

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Sofía.

"Creo que ha bebido mucho…" – contestó Pablo.

"¿La llevamos con Tulio?"

"No hará falta, estoy seguro de que despertará dentro de poco" – aseguró Pablo – "Llevémosla a casa"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Sofía.

**15 minutos después:**

Pablo y Sofía se encontraban en medio de la selva dirigiéndose al nido…

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – preguntó Pablo – "Ya estoy cansado de cargar a Karen"

"No falta mucho…" – contestó Sofía – "Me adelantaré un poco para ver si el camino es seguro, quédate aquí"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Pablo.

Todo parecía normal… hasta que…

"¿Dónde estoy?" – preguntó Karen despertando.

"Vaya, al fin has despertado" – suspiró Pablo aliviado – "Estamos en la selva, pronto llegaremos a casa"

Karen intentó ponerse de pie, pero por haber bebido mucho se derrumbó en el suelo torpemente…

"¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?" – preguntó Pablo.

"N-No…" – contestó ella haciendo un segundo intento para levantarse.

"Oye, fíjate por donde caminas…"

"C-Cállate…" – murmuró ella – "Estoy b-bien... estaré b-bien…"

"Cielos… creo que ha bebido demasiado…" – pensaba Pablo preocupándose.

"¿Li-Lisandro?" – llamó ella – "¿Eres tú?"

"No" – negó él – "Yo soy Pablo"

"T-Tonterías…" – murmuró ella – "Tú eres Lisandro…"

"Estas confundiéndome, yo soy Pablo, Lisandro está en casa…"

"S-Sí que te gusta ser un m-mentiroso…" – dijo ella acercándose a él – "Y eso me g-gusta de ti…"

"¡Para, detente ahí!"

"N-No me digas que hacer… lindo…" – murmuró ella tomando las alas de Pablo.

Antes de que Pablo pudiera hacer algo al respecto Karen se abalanzó sobre él… y ella lo besó…

Lisandro apareció de la nada, se llenó de rabia, voló y se paró frente a ellos:

"¿Así que quieres quitarme a mi novia?"

"Nononono" – repetía Pablo – "Esto no es lo que tú crees…"

"Estoy viendo dos Lisandros…" – murmuró Karen cayendo al suelo inconsciente otra vez.

Pablo intentó ayudar a Karen, pero Lisandro se interpuso y lo golpeó en el estómago, luego en la espalda y luego en el rostro…

"No volverás a intentar quitarme algo"

"Puedo explicarlo…" – murmuró Pablo retorciéndose de dolor – "Sólo dame un momento para que pueda explicarte lo que pasó…"

"¡NO!" – gritó Lisandro levantando a su hermano y arrojándolo con mucha fuerza contra una roca y se escuchó como sus huesos sonaron tras el brutal impacto…

Pablo intentó levantarse, pero un gran dolor se lo impidió, descubriendo que su propio hermano le había roto la columna…

"Detente… por favor…"

Karen recuperó la cordura y observó a Pablo recostado en el suelo y las garras de Lisandro a tan sólo unos milímetros de él, inmediatamente supuso lo que estaba sucediendo:

"¡Detente!" – exclamó ella.

Karen corrió hacia Pablo e intentó socorrerlo, lamentablemente Lisandro la tomó del cuello y la levantó en el aire ahorcándola con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡Traidora!"

"¿Pero… d-de qué estás hablando?" – preguntó ella con dificultad.

Lisandro, en lugar de contestar dejó a Karen en el suelo y luego la golpeó en el rostro con mucha fuerza, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo…

"¿Has golpeado a tu propia novia?" – preguntó Pablo apareciendo por detrás de él y estrellando una roca en su cabeza.

Lisandro cayó al suelo muy adolorido, pero logró recuperarse e inmediatamente agarró una rama y golpeó a su hermano en su columna rota, provocando que caiga al suelo y se retuerza de dolor…

"¡Estás loco!" – gritó él.

"¡Eres un traidor!" – gritó Lisandro – "¡La vas a pagar muy caro!"

"¡Déjame explicártelo!"

Lisandro se paró sobre Pablo, abrió sus garras y no dejó de atacar brutalmente a su propio hermano…

Al cabo de unos 30 segundos Lisandro detuvo sus ataques y se quedó horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su hermano sobre un inmenso charco de sangre…

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Lisandro observó levantó sus garras y se quedó observándolas, descubriendo que no dejaban de chorrear sangre…

Sofía apareció entre los arbustos y gritó horrorizada al ver tal brutal escena:

"¿¡Pero que le has hecho?"

Lisandro se quedó sin habla…

"¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?" – preguntó ella observando a Karen, quien también se encontraba en el suelo.

El hostigador abrió sus alas y escapó del lugar…

Karen recuperó su cordura e inmediatamente corrió junto a Sofía a socorrer a Pablo, quien se encontraba sobre un inmenso charco de sangre que cada vez era más grande…

"¡Pablo!" – gritó Sofía – "¡Quédate quieto!"

"Ayúdame…" – pidió el mientras sus ojos brotaban muchas lágrimas – "Por favor… ayúdame…"

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó Karen.

"¡No lo sé!" – gritó Sofía frenética – "¡No sé cómo tratar estas heridas!"

Pablo abrió su pico y comenzó a perder sangre por ahí también…

"¡Se va a ahogar con su propia sangre!"

Sofía agarró a Pablo y presionó su cuello, provocando que toda esa sangre sea expulsada de su garganta…

"Ayúdenme…" – murmuró Pablo mientras.

"No sé qué hacer…" – dijo Sofía.

"No quiero morir…"

Se escuchó como Pablo comenzó a respirar con muchísima agitación…

"No podemos dejarlo aquí…" – dijo Karen.

Sofía estaba por hablar pero notó como la respiración agitada de Pablo ya no podía escucharse…

La joven miró a su hermano y comprobó de que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil...

"¿Pablo?" – llamó ella – "¿Acaso estás…?" – no pudo terminar ya que se echó a llorar.

"Lo siento mucho, Sofía…" – susurró Karen abrazando a su amiga para tratar de consolarla – "Pablo se ha ido… se ha acabado todo…"

"No…" – murmuró Sofía cerrando los ojos de Pablo con sus alas – "Esto no terminará aquí" – agregó mirando con furia el camino que había tomado Lisandro para escapar.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó Karen.

"Lleva a Pablo al centro de conservación ambiental para enterrarlo…" – dijo Sofía – "Iré a avisar a mis padres…"

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Karen – "Pero antes ¿me dices quién ha matado a Pablo?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" – preguntó Sofía incrédula.

"No…" – contestó ella – "Había bebido demasiado, no recuerdo nada…"

"Te lo diré después…" – dijo Sofía.

Las chicas se separaron con rumbos diferentes…

**10 minutos después:**

Tulio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un refresco, pero el doctor se resbaló y cayó al suelo…

"Maldición…" – murmuró él.

El doctor se puso de pie y encendió las luces de la cocina y descubrió varias manchas rojas en el suelo…

"¿Qué es eso?"

El humano se arrodilló y examinó las manchas cuidadosamente…

"Parece sangre…"

Tulio se levantó del suelo y miró hacia adelante, donde descubrió a dos pequeños guacamayos azules, uno de ellos era la causa de la sangre en el suelo:

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó Tulio horrorizado – "¡Es Pablo!"

El doctor tomó a Pablo y salió corriendo a la clínica para intentar salvarlo…

Antes de que pudiera entrar al laboratorio se escuchó un fuerte graznido detrás de él…

Tulio dio media vuelta donde descubrió a Karen, quien estaba junto a Sofía, Blu y Perla (esta última llorando mucho…)

"Lo siento… no podrán entrar por un rato…" – dijo Tulio mientras cerraba la puerta frente a la familia del fallecido.

"¿Quién la ha hecho eso a mi hijo?" – preguntó Perla mientras trataba de evitar las lágrimas.

"No lo recuerdo…" – contestó Karen – "Sofía debe saberlo bien..."

En ese instante la familia descubrió la ausencia de Sofía…

"¿Dónde se habrá ido?" – preguntó Blu.

Karen recordó las últimas palabras que escuchó de Sofía…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"No…" – murmuró Sofía – "Esto no terminará aquí" – agregó mirando con furia el camino que había tomado Lisandro para escapar.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

La joven guacamaya pudo deducir que obviamente Sofía había partido para dar **caza** al culpable de este brutal acontecimiento, pero ella no sabía que ese culpable era alguien muy cercano a ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Les había advertido que planeaba cosas malévolas, aquí lo tienen… UNA HISTORIA 100% TRÁGICA, DRAMÁTICA Y ROMÁNTICA…**

**¿Qué pasará con el 'culpable'?**

**¿Dónde estarán los contrabandistas de élite?**

**¿Qué HORRORES y TRAIDORES estarán por atacar a todos nuestros héroes?**

**PD: NO SAQUEN CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO…**

**PD2: NI SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ESTOY TRAMANDO EN MI INTERIOR…**

**PD3: NI SIQUIERA TRATEN DE ADIVINAR LO QUE PLANEO, SE EQUIVOCARÁN XD!**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	10. Errores

Hola a todos, otro capítulo de esta trágica secuela, buena lectura a todos:

_**Capítulo 9: Errores.**_

"Debes escuchar esto" – dijo Seth.

"Te escucho"

"Al parecer hay un centro de conservación ambiental en una ciudad llamada Minas Gerais"

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?" – preguntó Larry.

"Pues… el jefe nos ha dicho que destruyamos todos los centros de conversaciones, mencionando que también nos ordenó la eliminación de esas aves azules…"

"¿Te refieres a los guacamayos azules?"

"Exacto"

"¿Y qué es lo que estamos esperando?" – preguntó Larry – "¡Vamos hacia allá!" – agregó mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

La familia azul aún estaba despierta a la espera de recibir noticias de Pablo…

"Me pregunto dónde estará Lisandro…" – murmuró Blu pensativo.

"Yo también…" – murmuró Karen.

"Lisandro no es importante ahora" – dijo Perla – "Lo importante ahora es Pablo…"

Blu estaba por hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Tulio, quién abrió la puerta de una patada y comenzaba a gritar:

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?" – preguntó el doctor bastante severo.

Los guacamayos tan sólo compartieron miradas confundidas…

"Ya veo…" – murmuró Tulio – "Ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan quien le ha hecho eso a Pablo…"

Perla se acercó a Tulio lentamente como si estuviera diciendo "¿Quién fue?"

"Perla… tengo que decirte que el culpable de esto es…" – pero el doctor fue silenciado por Linda, quien lanzó un grito de horror…

"¿Qué le pasó?" – preguntó ella observando a Pablo, quien estaba cubierto de sangre.

"Necesito hablar en privado contigo, Linda" – dijo Tulio.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó ella.

Linda entró a la clínica seguida por Tulio, quien al ingresar a la habitación cerró la puerta para poder charlar…

Los guacamayos podían escuchar las palabras por detrás de la puerta, pero no lograban entenderlas…

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" – preguntó Karen.

"No tengo ni idea…" – respondió Blu.

Perla estaba por hablar, pero se quedó alertada al escuchar los gritos de Linda:

"¿QUÉ?" – Linda estaba incrédula – "¡No es posible, no te creo!"

"¡Debes creerlo!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Fue él!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!" – exclamó el doctor – "¡He analizado los rastros de ADN en sus heridas y los resultados fueron positivos!"

"¡No me importa, no me lo creeré de todas formas!" – gritó Linda.

"¡Es un asesino!" – gritó Tulio - "¡Debemos retenerlo aquí antes de que cause más daños!"

"No lo puedo creer…"

"Debemos decirle a Blu y a Perla la verdad sobre esto…" – dijo Tulio – "Hay que decirles que uno de sus hijos es un asesino…"

"¿No hay otra manera?" – preguntó Linda.

"No…" – contestó Tulio – "Si es capaz de hacerle esto a su propio hermano, no me imagino lo que le hará a los que no conozca…"

"¿Qué han dicho?" – preguntó Perla – "No he llegado a entender bien…"

"Yo tampoco" – murmuró Blu – "No entendí muy bien esa última frase, la he escuchado muy baja…"

Perla estaba por hablar, pero se quedó muy atenta al ver que la puerta de la clínica estaba abriéndose, desde donde aparecieron Tulio y Linda caminando silenciosamente:

"Ya pueden pasar…" – dijo Tulio permitiéndoles el paso.

Perla fue la primera en despegar del suelo para aterrizar junto a su fallecido hijo:

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto, hijo mío?" – preguntó ella lagrimeando.

"Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo…" – murmuró Blu igual de apenado.

Pero nadie sabía que Pablo estaba respirando débilmente… pero al menos respiraba.

Karen estaba por hablar, pero ella y Perla gritaron horrorizadas al ver a Sofía caminando muy cerca de ellas… ella estaba sangrando mucho por la gargante y por sus alas…

"¡Sofía, no te muevas!" – gritó Karen.

La guacamaya se arrodilló y se desplomó en el suelo…

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" – preguntó Perla.

Sofía levantó su ala herida lentamente y señaló su cuello, mostrando que tenía tres profundos cortes allí…

"¡Tulio!" – llamó Perla desesperada.

El doctor escuchó los fuertes chillidos de Perla e inmediatamente entró a la clínica, y se quedó incrédulo al ver a Sofía en ese estado:

"¿Acaso todos los guacamayos azules morirán hoy?" – se preguntaba Tulio mientras tomaba a Sofía y la conectaba a las máquinas.

Repentinamente entraron otros tres doctores a la clínica:

"¡Hay que salvarla!" – gritó Úrsula.

"¡Necesito Adrenalina!" – gritó Tulio.

Las máquinas conectadas a Sofía estaban sonando muy fuerte, demostrando que ella estaba en peligro mortal…

Dichos ruidos despertaron a Pablo, quien apenas abrió los ojos y observó a su hermana…

"No he podido mantenerte a salvo…" – pensó Pablo llorando por su hermana – "Lo siento…"

Luego de unos minutos los doctores milagrosamente lograron mantener a Sofía con vida…

"Eso estuvo muy cerca…" – murmuró Tulio aliviado – "Unos segundos más y hubiera muerto…"

"Sí…" – murmuraron los demás doctores igual de aliviados.

"Blu y Perla" – llamó Tulio – "Necesito hablar en privado con ustedes dos"

Los guacamayos se acercaron a Tulio:

El doctor estaba por comenzar a hablar, pero en ese entonces observó a Karen, quien también se encontraba escuchando:

"Necesito que la pequeña se retire"

"No quiero irme" – dijo Karen – "También quiero escuchar…"

"Luego te lo contaremos todo" – dijo Blu.

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó ella.

Una vez Karen se había retirado de la sala, Tulio comenzó su charla con Blu y con Perla, explicándole diversos e importantes factores de la salud de Pablo y de Sofía, quienes estaban en estados críticos…

A su vez, el doctor reveló la verdadera identidad del culpable del brutal ataque a Pablo… les había dicho que Lisandro casi asesinó a su propio hermano…

Perla estalló en lágrimas al enterarse de que su propio hijo era un asesino mientras que Blu intentaba consolarla… pues Lisandro había adoptado el duro temperamento de su madre… pero la gran diferencia es que Perla pudo controlar su temperamento, y eso es algo que Lisandro no pudo lograr…

"Pablo tiene una hemorragia interna…" – informó el doctor – "Es muy difícil que logre sobrevivir…"

Los guacamayos adultos observaron a Pablo, comprobando que estaba inconsciente…

"Su hija tiene tres cortes muy profundos en la garganta" – dijo Tulio – "También tiene un ala muy herida…" – agregó serio.

Blu y Perla compartieron miradas preocupadas…

"Analizaré el ADN de las heridas de Sofía, quizás encuentre información importante en ellas…" – dijo Tulio mientras empezaba con su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva:<strong>

La noche cada vez era más oscura y fría y el sonido de varios truenos lejanos daba la señal de que una gran tormenta se acercaba lentamente a Río de Janeiro…

En la copa de un árbol se encontraba Lisandro observando fijamente la luna llena de la noche…

El joven no decía ni una palabra, pero recordó un momento muy cruel…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Lisandro se encontraba caminando entre las plantas sólo y callado…

Se empezó a escuchar un ruido…

El joven tomó posición de batalla…

De entre los arbustos apareció Sofía con una expresión de furia en su rostro:

"¡Mataste a Pablo!" – gritó ella arrojándose sobre él – "¡Eres un engendro!"  
>Lisandro bloqueó los ataques de su hermana con mucha habilidad para el arte del combate…<p>

"No quiero lastimarte a ti también" – dijo él bastante amenazante – "No quiero verte morir al igual que Pablo"

"¡Eres un asesino!" – gritó ella arrojándose sobre Lisandro nuevamente.

El joven hostigador esquivó los ataques y logró a reducir a Sofía derribándola al suelo con un golpe en el rostro…

"Te dije que no quería lastimarte" – dijo Lisandro – "Ahora no me dejas opción…"

Lisandro agarró una rama que tenía unas gigantescas espinas…

Sofía se quedó paralizada, e inmediatamente se cubrió con sus alas con el fin de proteger su cuerpo…

Lisandro no lo pensó, e inmediatamente golpeó a Sofía con la rama, provocando que las gigantescas espinas la lastimen y le hagan unas tremendas heridas en sus alas…

La guacamaya gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo llorando…

Lisandro la tomó del cuello y la elevó muy alto en el aire…

"Lo siento hermanita…" – murmuró él preparado para dejarla caer.

Antes de dejar caer a Sofía, Lisandro posiciono sus garras por debajo del cuello de su hermana y le provocó los tres cortes en su garganta… hecho esto la dejó caer…

Afortunadamente una gran hoja logró suavizar su mortal caída…

Lamentablemente, al cortarle el cuello a Sofía la sangre salpicó las plumas de Lisandro…

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Lisandro miró sus garras y descubrió que estaban cubiertas por la sangre de Pablo y de Sofía…

Miró sus plumas y notó que también estaban teñidas por el color rojo de la sangre…

"Ya no me interesa nada de mi familia" – dijo Lisandro – "Y también voy a matar a esa traidora…" – agregó mientras pensaba en la supuesta traición de Karen.

El guacamayo bajó del árbol y caminó hacia un río para intentar limpiar sus garras y lavar sus plumas…

"Cielos… el agua está muy fría…"

Lisandro intentó quitarse la sangre de sus hermanos de encima… pero lamentablemente no lo logró, esas marcas asesinas quedarían en su cuerpo para siempre… así como su corazón que fue destruido por Karen…

El joven miró su reflejo en el agua y soltó una lágrima…

"Te han roto el corazón…" – se escuchó de la nada.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Lisandro preparado para pelear.

"Alguien muy cercano a ti te ha traicionado por otro…"

"¡Muéstrate!"

"¿En serio creías que tu romance con ella duraría mucho tiempo?" – preguntó la voz – "Creo que has cometido un error…"

Lisandro logró divisar a lo lejos la figura de un anciano acercándose a él…

"Esto debe ser una pesadilla" – dijo Lisandro.

"Entonces trata de despertar de tu pesadilla…"

Lisandro parpadeó con fuerza y abrió sus ojos, comprobando que el anciano había desaparecido:

"Que alivio…" - murmuró él.

Lisandro dio media vuelta e inesperadamente fue atacado por Blu:

"¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?"

"¡Suéltame!" – ordenó Lisandro.

"¡Has traicionado a tu propia familia!" – gritó Blu – "¡Casi has asesinado a tus únicos hermanos!"

"¡Me importa un mango!" – gritó Lisandro golpeando a Blu en el rostro.

Blu se enfureció y derribó a Lisandro con mucha facilidad:

"No intentes pelear conmigo" – dijo Blu ahorcándolo – "Ya tengo suficientes razones para arrancarte la cabeza y mandarte al infierno, no me des aún más razones…"

"T-Todo es culpa de Pablo y de Karen…" – murmuró Lisandro con mucha dificultad.

"¡Ahora quieres culpar a tú hermano y a tu novia!" – gritó Blu ahorcándolo con mucha más fuerza.

"Ellos… me... me traicionaron a mí…"

"¿Esperas que le crea a un asesino?"

"Lo creas o no, es la verdad…" – murmuró Lisandro.

Blu soltó a Lisandro:

"Aún tienes una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas" – dijo Blu – "Pero aunque lo logres nunca volverás a ser querido como antes en nuestra familia… y mucho menos por Karen, me ha dicho que quiere romper su relación contigo por lo que hiciste…"

"¿Quiere romper conmigo?" – preguntó él – "¿Ya sabe lo que he hecho?"

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Yo mismo se lo dije, y lo volvería a hacer"

"No me interesa, ella me traicionó"

"No te traicionó, ella había bebido demasiado y te confundió con Pablo…"

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Pablo me lo dijo…" – contestó Blu.

Una lágrima recorrió los ojos de Lisandro…

Blu retrocedió y abandonó a Lisandro en el río…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Seth, Larry y Taylán se dirigen a Minas Gerais...**

**Karen quiere romper con Lisandro por lo que hizo...**

**Sólo les digo una cosa: los haré llorar a todos con esta historia XD!**

**¿Qué pasará con todos nuestros guacamayos azules?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	11. Destrucción total

Holaaaaa!

Soy Agronsito presentado otro capítulo…

Saludos a Zack… sos un loquito xD y felicidades a **carliz97** quien durante una larga charla conmigo pudo adivinar una muy pequeña parte de la trama de mi historia… (carli amiguita no te diré cuál parte has adivinado, por que perdería el chiste, aunque seguro descubrirás la parte que has adivinado dentro de muy poco…)

**NOTA: lean bien este capítulo y encontrarán un detalle importantísimo escondido…**

_**Capítulo 10: Destrucción total.**_

"¿Aún tengo una oportunidad?" – pensó Lisandro – "¿Una oportunidad de reconciliarme con todos?"

El joven se sentó a pensar en una rama…

**-Intervalo pensamientos Lisandro-**

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

No puedo quedarme exiliado de mi familia para siempre… tengo que hacer algo al respecto y solucionar este malentendido…

Ya le he arruinado la vida a mis hermanos… y no quiero arruinar la vida de mis padres… ni tampoco mi vida… ni tampoco la de Karen…

Estuve a punto de destruir a toda mi familia por un capricho…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

Luego de pensarlo varios minutos, Lisandro tomó su decisión…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental de Minas Gerais:<strong>

"Buenas noches, Juan" – se despidió un guardia.

"Buenas noches" – se despidió él.

La noche en el centro de conservación no era tan fría, más bien era algo cálida…

Pasaban muchos segundos… luego minutos y luego horas y todo parecía estar bajo control…

**¡RIIIING!** – el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

"Asociación defensora de aves en peligro ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

Nadie contestó…

"¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?" – preguntó Juan.

Comenzaron a escucharse ruidos metálicos…

"Amh… está equivocado" – dijo él cortando la llamada – "Como odio que llamen a esta hora de la noche…"

Juan se sentó en su escritorio, encendió su computadora y comenzó a escuchar algo de música por Youtube…

**Un rato después:**

"Cielos… esta noche parece ser más aburrida que las otras…" – murmuró Juan mientras daba un largo bostezo – "Necesito algo de café…"

El guardia observó su taza y comprobó que el café se le había acabado:

"Maldición…"

El hombre reclinó su cuerpo sobre la silla y se quedó dormido... pero algo pasó:

**¡RIIIIING!** – el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Juan no despertó…

**¡RIIIIING!**

**¡RIIIIING!**

**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

El teléfono seguía sonando… pero Juan no despertaba…

El aparato volvió a sonar y logró despertar a Juan, quien abrió los ojos como platos y cayó de su silla...

"Asociación defensora de aves en peligro ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

Tampoco contestó nadie…

Juan volvió a colgar el teléfono…

**¡TOC TOC TOC!** – alguien tocó la puerta.

El guardia se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la entrada, donde abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie ahí…

"Que extraño…"

Juan salió al patio y **DEJÓ LA PUERTA DEL EDIFICIO ABIERTA…**

"¿Hola?"

Miró a su alrededor:

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Nadie contestó…

Juan volvió al edificio y cerró la puerta con llave, se encaminó hacia su escritorio y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su taza de café estaba llena de nuevo:

"Vaya… esto parece magia" – pensó él mientras le daba un trago a su café.

El sujeto vació la taza de tres tragos…

"Auch… el café estaba muy caliente, me quemé la lengua…" – pensaba él – "¡Me quemo!"

El guardia se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo al baño, donde pudo beber un refrescante vaso de agua para calmar a su adolorida lengua…

Al regresar a su escritorio comprobó que los cables de su computadora habían sido cortados con una tijera que estaba en su escritorio…

"Algo está pasando en este lugar…"

Juan agarró su taza de café e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para llenarla de nuevo…

Al llegar comprobó que la cafetera había sido destruida:

"Mierda… hay algo mal aquí…" – pensaba él comenzando a asustarse.

El hombre dejó su taza en una mesa y se dirigió a su escritorio lentamente mientras vigilaba a su alrededor…

Las luces se cortaron…

¡CRASH! – se escuchó.

"¡Mierda!" – gritó Juan al sentir algo que sujetaba su cabeza.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Juan se quedó horrorizado al tener un ave muerta atada a su cabeza:

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – se preguntaba el hombre mientras desataba el nudo y se quitaba al ave muerta de encima.

"¡Oye Juan!" – gritó otro guardia – "¡Estoy escuchando ruidos por todas partes!"

"¡Yo también!" – gritó Juan.

"¡Iré al patio, tú vigila el interior del edificio!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Se escuchó que algo se rompió en la cocina…

Juan sacó su revólver y salió corriendo a la cocina, donde descubrió que la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa estaba rota…

Nuevamente las luces se cortaron y Juan sintió que algo lo tomó de la pierna:

"¡Carajo!" – gritó él – "¡Suéltame bestia inmunda!"

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y nuevamente Juan se quedó horrorizado al ver al otro guardia muerto en el suelo junto a él:

"¡Tengo que llamar a la policía!" – gritó Juan mientras se paraba y corría hacia el teléfono.

No había señal en el teléfono…

Juan sintió que algo lo tomó por la espalda y lo derribó en el suelo con mucha fuerza… al mismo tiempo la fuerza desconocida le arrebató su revólver…

"¡Mierda, he perdido mi arma!"

El guardia se puso de pie y nuevamente las luces se cortaron…

"¡Déjate ver, cobarde!" – gritó Juan.

El hombre caminó entre la oscuridad, pero repentinamente algo lo golpeó en la cabeza…

"¡OUUUCH!"- se quejó él.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Juan descubrió que había sido golpeado con su propio revólver… y que además el gatillo del arma estaba desarmado…

Juan se levantó y observó el reloj… las agujas marcaban las **2:43 **de la madrugada… pero un hombre apareció frente a él y lo golpeó en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con Ricardo Viara:<strong>

"¡Qué buena fiesta!" - gritó él - "¡Me quedaré aquí hasta las cinco de la madrugada!"

* * *

><p>Juan se despertó y miró el reloj... las agujas marcaban las <strong>3:43 <strong>de la madrugada… había estado inconsciente una hora…

"Mierda…" – murmuró él – "Registraré todo el lugar…"

Juan recorrió todo el centro de conservación ambiental, al parecer no había nada fuera de su lugar… hasta que:

"¿Por qué la puerta del hábitat artificial está abierta? – se preguntaba Juan – "Quizás se ha abierto sola, la cerradura está muy desgastada…"

El guardia se encaminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta:

"Todo parece normal…" – murmuró él mirando de reojo el lugar.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Juan observó un pequeño agujero en la pared…

"¿Qué es eso?"

Juan miró hacia abajo y descubrió un casquete de bala:

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

El guardia entró en el hábitat y pudo divisar una gran mancha roja en el suelo…

Al caminar hacia la mancha se llevó una horrorosa sorpresa al encontrarse con **cinco de los seis** guacamayos azules de Ricardo… dichas aves estaban masacradas, tanto machos como hembras estaban muertos, incluyendo a las dos embarazadas…

Juan salió corriendo y agarró su teléfono celular del cajón de su escritorio para llamar a Ricardo y a la policía, pero otro teléfono comenzó a sonar:

"¿Hola?"

Una voz comenzó a escucharse por la línea telefónica:

"Cinco" – se escuchó – "Cuatro"

"¿Quién está ahí?" – preguntó Juan preparado para luchar.

"Tres" – murmuró la misteriosa voz – "Dos"

"¡Muéstrate!" – gritó el guardia.

"Uno…" – concluyó la voz – "Que duermas bien…"

Una gigantesca bomba hizo estallar y mandar a volar por los aires el centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara, matando a todos en su interior… (afortunadamente Ricardo había salido a una fiesta con su esposa, no sufrió ningún daño…)

"Objetivo completado" – dijo Seth mientras observaba como el edificio explotaba y se derrumbaba – "Nuevo objetivo, Río de Janeiro…"

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de los guacamayos asesinados de sus garras…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el centro de conservación ambiental de Río de Janeiro:<strong>

Karen estaba cuidando de Sofía y de Pablo mientras que Perla se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Blu, quien estaba vigilando atentamente por una ventana a la espera de divisar cualquier clase de peligro que sea una amenaza para sus hijos heridos…

**-Intervalo pensamientos Karen-**

¡Qué ultraje!

Todavía estoy impactada por escuchar las terribles cosas que hizo Lisandro… y yo que esperaba tanto de él… me ha decepcionado… ha decepcionado a toda su familia… ¡MALDITO SICÓPATA!

¡Todo este embrollo por un estúpido capricho suyo!

Es un desgraciado… todavía no entiendo como pude terminar siendo su novia… no puedo creer que yo soy… la novia de un asesino…

Ya no quiero saber más de él…

**-Fin Intervalo-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Karen… pues su corazón había sido destruido al igual que el corazón de Lisandro…

La máquina de Pablo comenzó a sonar…

"¿Pablo?" – preguntó ella.

Él no contestó…

"¿Estás bien?"

Pablo abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a agitarse…

"¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Karen empezando a preocuparse.

Ella se quedó helada al escuchar a Pablo. El joven comenzó a gritar y de la agitación pasó a la desesperación…

"¡Tulio!" – llamó Karen.

Blu miró a Pablo y notó como se retorcía de dolor y temblaba con mucha fuerza, como si lo estuvieran electrocutando…

"Es el fin…" – murmuró Blu mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha – "Lo dejaré morir en paz…" – agregó mientras cubría sus ojos y los oídos de Perla para no ver ni escuchar sus gritos.

"No está respirando…" – pensó Karen.

Sofía abrió sus ojos y miró a Karen:

"Sálvalo…" – susurró ella débilmente.

Karen no quería perder a otro ser querido, y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a aplicar **'respiración pico a pico'** con Pablo, con el fin de mantener sus pulmones con el oxígeno necesario…

Sofía al ver el pico de Karen sobre el de Pablo se llenó de furia y le daban ganas de atacarla, pero ella pudo contener su enojo y terminó mirando hacia otro lado para no ver ese momento tan incómodo para ella… pues pasa que a pesar de ser hermanos, ella sentía algo más que la hermandad por Pablo, y él sentía lo mismo por ella… sentían como un lazo que los mantenía unidos en la amistad, la hermandad, la familia… **y el amor**…

Pues Pablo y Sofía no podían elegir, ahora que los guacamayos azules de Ricardo están muertos, los últimos sobrevivientes de la especie están dentro de su familia… no había elección para ellos… el destino ya ha hablado, y el lazo de amor que pronto los uniría no se destruirá como fue destruido el lazo que compartían Lisandro y Karen…

Tulio entró a la clínica y logró mantener estable a Pablo, a su vez agradeció a Karen por su ayuda, ya que sin su método de **'respiración pico a pico'**, probablemente Pablo ya no estaría con ellos…

**Una hora después:**

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto Karen, todos se sentían bastante aliviados por que la situación de Pablo y de Sofía ya no era tan crítica como antes… Tulio milagrosamente logró detener la hemorragia interna de Pablo, a la vez pudo hacer un buen trabajo con Sofía, realizando sobre sus heridas los procesos médicos adecuados…

Karen se encontraba junto a Pablo y a Sofía… ella estaba sufriendo por la pérdida emocional que sufrió…

"Hola" – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Dio media vuelta y se quedó observando a Lisandro…

"Hola" – saludó ella atemorizada.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"No" – contestó ella.

Karen retrocedió por el temor por estar ante la presencia del asesino…

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Siento que has roto mi corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos…" – contestó ella lagrimeando.

"¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?" – preguntó él – "Podríamos… encontrar una solución al malentendido…"

"No quiero hablar contigo" – declaró ella dándole la espalda.

"¿No quieres solucionar este problema?" – Lisandro estaba confundido – "¿No quieres solucionar lo nuestro?"

"Ya he encontrado una muy buena solución para nuestra relación" – dijo Karen.

"¿Cuál es esa solución?"

"Creo que debemos terminar" - contestó ella mientras se alejaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**NUUUU =(**

**El centro de conservación ambiental de Ricardo Viara fue destruido...**

**Karen me hará llorar -_-!**

**=(!**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**A/N:**

**¿Han encontrado el detalle importante?**

**Eso espero, porque ese detalle es vital en esta historia…**

**Menciono que ese detalle es fácil de encontrar, presten atención al leer y lo encontrarán…**

**PD: no diré el detalle aunque me lo rueguen XD!**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	12. La furia interior

Bueno, soy Agron presentándome ante vosotros nuevamente para informarles que hay pequeñas posibilidades de que pueda actualizar cada tantos días ya que he descubierto la contraseña que le pusieron mis padres a la PC (no les diré como, pero si que soy astuto XD), bueno, me dan ganas de decirles, así que se los diré, agarré mi celular y lo escondí detrás de la tapa de la impresora con la cámara encendida y grabé la contraseña muajajaja! Que astuto soy ^^!

Sin más que comentar del tema de la astucia, el siguiente capítulo está disponible en sus pantallas:

**_Capítulo 11: La furia interior._**

"Creo que debemos terminar"

Las tristes palabras de Karen destrozaron a Lisandro en todo su interior… sus emociones hacia ella se paralizaron y se quedaron en lo más profundo de lo que ahora sería su furia y su rencor… el joven podía sentir que algo lo estaba estimulando a hacer algo que él no quería… algo muy malo…

"¿Quieres terminar conmigo?" – preguntó él mientras trataba de mantener encerrada a esa infinita furia que no paraba de crecer y crecer en su interior.

Karen no contestó con palabras, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda…

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Lisandro y él comenzó a alejarse lentamente de ella para escapar de esa vergüenza y de ese terrible dolor que estaba sufriendo… Pero antes de escapar por la ventana, Romeo, digo Lisandro dio media vuelta y se acercó a Karen nuevamente:

"¿No hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto?" – preguntó él con algo de esperanza – "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para reparar el daño que he hecho?"

Karen sólo lo miró con una expresión de rabia:

"¡Mira lo que le has hecho a tus hermanos!" – gritó ella.

Lisandro miró a Pablo con una expresión que mostraba su evidente enojo hacia él, pero él sabía que todo había sido un gran malentendido… luego miró a Sofía, y pudo darse cuenta de todos sus errores…

"Puedo reparar esto"

"No" – dijo Karen – "No puedes"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Crees que ellos se recuperarán de todo lo que les hiciste?"

"Mmm…" – murmuró Lisandro pensando su respuesta.

"¡Contéstame!"

"Sí…" – dijo él – "Perdón, quise decir no" – corrigió al notar la expresión confundida de Karen.

"Míralos a ellos" – pidió Karen mientras señalaba a Blu y a Perla.

Lisandro observó con algo de culpa a sus padres.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando tu madre por ti?"

"No" – contestó él.

"Fueron horas" – dijo ella.

"Basta de esto" – dijo Lisandro – "Ve al grano"

"¿Quieres que vaya directamente al grano?" – preguntó Karen.

"Sí"

"Bueno, no es mucho, casi asesinas a tus propios hermanos, provocaste que Linda casi se dé un infarto del horror, destrozaste a toda tu familia" – dijo ella.

"¿Algo más?" – preguntó Lisandro con ironía.

"Sí" – afirmó Karen – "Lo peor de todo es que rompiste mi corazón, lo destruiste en millones de pequeños trozos" – agregó dándole la espalda.

"No" – dijo Lisandro – "¡Tú me rompiste el corazón a mí!"

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó ella – "¡Impostor!"

"¡Besaste a Pablo, traidora!" – gritó él.

"¡Sólo fue un accidente!" – gritó ella – "Yo sólo…" – pero fue interrumpida por Lisandro.

"¡Creías que no sospecharía nada!" – exclamó él – "¡Creías que podrías estar con Pablo sin que yo me diera cuenta!"

"¡Escúchame un momento!" – pidió ella.

"¡No, tú escúchame a mí, traidora!" – gritó él – "¿Crees que esto se quedará así?"

"¿Te refieres a que seguirás siendo un estúpido asesino loco?" – preguntó ella – "Entonces creo que lo sé"

"No me gusta que me digan estúpido" – dijo él.

"¿En serio no te gusta?" – preguntó Karen – "¡Estúpido!" – agregó enfadada.

Lisandro se abalanzó sobre Karen y comenzó a ahorcarla con tremenda fuerza, impidiéndole respirar y causándole un gran dolor…

"¿Sientes el dolor?" – preguntó Lisandro ahorcándola con aún más fuerza – "Es el mismo dolor que me causaste cuando besaste a Pablo"

Karen intentó gritar para pedir auxilio, pero antes de hacerlo Lisandro le tapó el pico con su ala derecha para impedirlo:

"No hace falta gritar" – dijo Lisandro – "La mejor forma de morir es en silencio" – agregó mientras acercaba sus garras lentamente hacia su corazón.

Blu comenzó a despertar…

"¿Te gusta sufrir dolor, verdad?" – preguntó Lisandro mientras enterraba sus garras lentamente mientras le tapaba con fuerza su pico para que no grite…

Blu observó a Lisandro y a Karen y comprobó de que estaban muy juntos, haciéndole creer lo mejor, así que miró hacia otro lado y se quedó dormido de nuevo…

Karen comenzó a perder mucha sangre…

El ala derecha que Lisandro estaba utilizando para taparle el pico se empezó a teñir de un color rojo, demostrando que Karen ya estaba en la situación de escupir, toser y perder sangre por el pico…

"¿Lo sientes, verdad?" – preguntó él – "¿Sientes el dolor que me hiciste sufrir a mí?"

Ella no reaccionó…

"¿Sientes el deseo de morir para que tu dolor termine?"

Karen tampoco reaccionó…

Lisandro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que retiró sus garras, cerró los ojos de Karen y ocultó su cadáver debajo de unas sábanas que estaban debajo de las láminas de acero donde se encontraban Pablo y Sofía inconscientes. El joven Lisandro, quien hace tiempo había sido un héroe al igual, hoy había reclamado la vida de su propia amada…

Blu despertó y observó que Lisandro había escondido algo debajo de esas sábanas, cosa que él ignoró por completo. Luego de emitir un largo bostezó retiró a Perla de su pecho y la recostó cuidadosamente sobre un nido improvisado que estaba en la parte superior izquierda de la sala. Una vez hecho todo esto nuestro héroe se abrió camino hasta poder alcanzar a Lisandro…

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lisandro dio media vuelta y observó a su padre:

"N-Nada" – contestó él disimulando lo que había hecho.

"¿Por qué tu ala derecha está teñida de color rojo?" – preguntó Blu curioso – "¿Y por qué tus garras están manchadas?"

"Emh… yo… es una historia graciosa…" – tartamudeó Lisandro.

"Maldición…" – murmuró Blu – "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Nada" – contestó Lisandro mientras lavaba su ala y sus garras con el agua que Tulio había dejado sobre un tarro – "¿Ves? No era nada, sólo era… amh… pintura que Nico y Pedro estaban utilizando en el Club"

"¿Y qué hacen Nico y Pedro con pintura roja?" – preguntó Blu.

"Amh… seguramente debían estar pintando el Club" – contestó Lisandro – "Le hacía falta un buen retoque a ese lugar"

"Mmm… de acuerdo" – aceptó Blu – "¿Oye, y dónde está Karen?"

"No lo sé" – contestó Lisandro rogando en su interior con mucho miedo a que su padre descubra a su primera víctima.

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?" – preguntó Blu.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Necesito estar un tiempo a solar para empezar a… mmm… necesito prepararme para algo"

Blu tuvo sus sospechas internas:

"¿Te prepararás para qué?"

"Es algo privado" – contestó Lisandro – "De seguro te sorprenderás mucho cuando cumpla lo que tengo en mente"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu – "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" – se despidió Lisandro mientras salía por una ventana y se perdía en la oscuridad y la sombra de la noche.

Blu caminó hacia la ventana y la cerró…

"¡Ajajajaja!" – se reía Lisandro de forma muy diabólica – "Sí que voy a sorprenderlos a todos cuando termine lo que he empezado"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la autopista:<strong>

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – preguntó Seth impaciente.

"Unos 300 kilómetros" – contestó Larry.

"¿Dónde está Taylán?"

"Está dormido en la parte de atrás"

Seth dio un gran bostezo…

"Deberías descansar, mañana estaremos en Río de Janeiro dónde nos esperan muchos militares" – aconsejó Larry.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, ya duérmete, yo seguiré conduciendo…"

Seth se quedó dormido…

**5 minutos después:**

"Creo que yo también descansaré un poco…" – murmuró Larry mientras detenía el coche en la banquina y se quedaba dormido casi instantáneamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en el centro de conservación ambiental:<strong>

"¿Me quieres decir qué le está pasando a Lisandro?" – preguntó Linda.

"Ese chico ya ha perdido la cabeza" – contestó Tulio – "En cuanto lo vea lo capturaré y lo meteré en una jaula para siempre"

"¿Crees que es lo más sensato?"

"No hay elección" – dijo el doctor – "Si no tomamos cartas en el asunto podría dañar a más aves… incluso matarlas…"

Luego de charlar un rato, Linda y Tulio se dirigieron a su habitación y se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Jeje, una situación inesperada está envolviendo a todos nuestros héroes y a los malvados (Lisandro, los contrabandistas y Taylán).**

**¿Cuándo comenzarán los verdaderos horrores?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**PD: no traten de adivinar lo que pasará!**

**PD2: para los que pensaban**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	13. Eliminación

Otro capítuloooo! Oks basta de tontear, aquí tienen el capítulo:

**_Capítulo 12: Eliminación._**

Al día siguiente del trágico final de Karen:

El despertador sonó a las 7:15 como de costumbre, Tulio apagó el aparato, se dirigió a las escaleras y afortunadamente no se resbaló con los juguetes de Alan, se dirigió a la cocina, preparó un exuberante desayuno y despertó al resto de la familia…

Luego de un sabroso y merecido desayuno Tulio se dirigió a la clínica junto a Linda y a Fernando para revisar cómo iba todo, luego de realizar controles generales pudo comprobar que la salud de Pablo y de Sofía iba por buen camino…

"Hay que cambiarles el suero" – dijo Tulio – "Lo malo es que no recuerdo donde los había puesto…"

Luego de pensar un poco, el doctor recordó que los sueros estaban por debajo de las láminas de acero. Se agachó, quitó las sábanas y ahí encontró a Karen…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la autopista:<strong>

Larry, Seth y Taylán disfrutaban de un merecido sueño…

Seth despertó, agarró su café y lo hecho sobre Larry para despertarlo:

"¿Eso era necesario?" – preguntó Larry mientras se quitaba el café de encima.

"Sí" – contestó Seth riendo levemente.

Taylán también despertó…

Luego de saludarse como es debido, desayunaron, se prepararon y siguieron con su viaje hacia Río de Janeiro…

"Llegaremos como a las 3:30 PM" – calculó Seth.

"Bien, prepara las armas mientras tanto"

"De acuerdo"

Mientras tanto, en Minas Gerais:

Ricardo Viara y su esposa regresaron de la fiesta y se quedaron incrédulos al descubrir que su centro de conservación fue reducido a escombros con todo el personal dentro, incluyendo a sus guacamayos azules…

"Llamaré a la policía"

En tan sólo unos minutos todo un pelotón de fuerzas policiales y militares arribaron al lugar y examinaron toda el área…

"¡Tenemos que quitar estos escombros, puede que haya alguien con vida!" – exclamó el capitán.

Aparecieron de la nada un montón de gigantescas máquinas y en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a quitar los escombros…

Luego de un gran tiempo de trabajo finalmente los militares lograron rescatar a Juan, quien apenas estaba con vida y fue llevado al hospital urgentemente, unos minutos después encontraron los cadáveres de unos guacamayos azules, dichos cuerpos fueron reconocidos por Ricardo, pero había algo extraño, el doctor tenía seis guacamayos azules, de los cuales solo cinco estaban muertos (este era el detalle vital del que yo tanto hablaba en el capítulo 10, nadie pudo adivinarlo xD)

"¿No han encontrado otro cadáver?" – preguntó Ricardo.

"No" – contestó el capitán – "¿Por qué?"

"Yo tenía seis guacamayos y aquí solo están cinco de ellos"

"Puede de que el otro se haya escapado"

"Mmmm…" – murmuraba Ricardo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con el doctor Tulio:<strong>

El doctor comprobó de Karen aún estaba con vida, así que la conectó a unas extrañas máquinas tratando de salvarla…

Unos minutos después la máquina de Karen dejó de sonar…

"¡Linda!" – gritó él – "¡Ven aquí!"

En cuestión de segundos Linda abrió la puerta de la clínica de una patada:

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?"

En ese instante Linda pudo ver las manos de Tulio, que estaban manchadas de un color rojo, luego miró a su izquierda, donde descubrió las sábanas rojas…

"¿Te has herido las manos?" – preguntó ella.

"No" – contestó Tulio – "Tenemos que enterrar a alguien…"

Tulio reveló a Karen, provocando que varias lágrimas recorran el rostro de Linda…

"Ya falleció…" – murmuró mientras apagaba las máquinas.

Blu y Perla despertaron y no pudieron contener las lágrimas…

Chen y María arribaron al lugar:

"¡Nos hemos enterado de que Pablo y Sofía fueron atacados!" – exclamó Chen.

"No sólo ellos" – dijo Blu – "Mírala a ella…" – agregó señalando a Karen.

María se cubrió los ojos para no ver tal espantosa escena…

Tulio preparó un cajón, limpió el cuerpo de Karen y la metió adentro, hecho esto se dirigió al patio con una pala acompañado de todos los demás…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:<strong>

Lisandro revisaba un gran arbusto…

"¡JA!" – se rió él – "Al fin te encontré"

El joven reveló una foto que había tomado Tulio… en dicha foto podía verse a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a María y a Chen y también a Karen… era una foto en la que estaba toda su familia… en la foto había ocho aves (incluyéndolo).

Lisandro reveló un lápiz que había robado de la clínica y dibujo una X sobre Karen, como diciendo "eliminada"

Luego de revisar la foto Lisandro se puso a pensar quien sería el siguiente en recibir una X en la imagen…

Pensaba y pensaba y decidió dibujar una X sobre María…

Comenzó a reír diabólicamente, escondió la foto y despegó dirigiéndose al centro de conservación ambiental…

* * *

><p>Tulio junto a todos los demás había hecho un profundo pozo en el patio de la mansión. El doctor tenía un pequeño cajón en sus manos, en el interior del cajón yacía un cuerpo…<p>

Dejó el cajón en lo más profundo del pozo, cogió su pala y empezó a cubrirlo con tierra...

* * *

><p>Lisandro aterrizó en el techo de la mansión y se quedó observando como enterraban a Karen, cosa que lo impactó mucho. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo recuperar su cordura y observó a María con unos ojos de rabia. El sicópata miró hacia todos lados en busca de una buena posición para poder continuar con la 'eliminación' de su familia. Observó un árbol que tenía espinas más grandes que él, aterrizó junto al árbol y agarró una inmensa espina y al examinarla comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente afilada como para seguir con su 'eliminación'. Se sentó a esperar a que el ritual de Karen termine…<p>

El cajón de Karen estaba a punto de ser cubierto en su totalidad por la tierra, pero Tulio escuchó un pequeño ruido en su interior… luego otro y luego varios…

Dejó su pala y abrió el cajón, donde pudo ver de que los ojos de Karen apenas estaban abiertos…

"¡Está viva!" – gritó Tulio.

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Lisandro – "¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de que esté muerta!"

Los humanos y los guacamayos pudieron escuchar los graznidos de Lisandro:

"¡Ahí estás!" – gritó Tulio – "¡Te meteré en una jaula para siempre si te encuentro dentro del edificio!"

Lisandro retrocedió y escapó del lugar…

"Perla, ve con los niños, yo iré a buscar a Lisandro" – dijo Blu.

"No vayas" – pidió Perla – "Es demasiado peligroso"

"Aún es mi hijo"

Perla besó a Blu apasionadamente:

"Cuídate mucho" – pidió ella.

"Tú también, ahora ve adentro y cuídalos"

* * *

><p>"Ya llegamos" – dijo Larry.<p>

"El tráfico en esta ciudad en un despelote" – opinó Seth.

Se escucharon varios graznidos en la parte de atrás:

"¡Taylán, trata de controlar a ese guacamayo!" – gritó Larry.

* * *

><p>La noche ya estaba cayendo…<p>

Blu caminaba mientras miraba hacia su alrededor para evitar ser atacado por el sicópata. Luego de un rato se detuvo a descansar...

"Creo que debo volver…" – pensaba él.

Antes de que Blu despegara pudo observar un lápiz en el suelo…

"¿Qué hace un lápiz aquí?" – se preguntaba.

Se acercó y examinó el lápiz, luego pudo ver una foto en unos arbustos cercanos:

"Una bonita foto familiar…" – opinó él mientras la veía.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver una X sobre Karen, y luego se quedó incrédulo al ver la X sobre María:

"Nadie va a matar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia" – pensó él decidido.

Blu despegó hacia el centro de conservación ambiental, pero fue sorprendido por Lisandro, quien le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con un palo, provocando que caiga al suelo duramente…

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue una risa malévola antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente…

* * *

><p>"Pablo y Sofía ya están recuperados, ya pueden regresar a casa, sin embargo a Karen le tomará unos días recuperarse…" – informó Tulio.<p>

"¿Dónde está papá?" – preguntó Pablo.

"Fue a buscar a Lisandro" – contestó Perla.

"¿QUÉ?" – Sofía estaba incrédula – "¡Ese loco lo va a matar!"

"No creo que Lisandro mate a su propio padre…" – dijo Perla – "Pero lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo…"

Perla despegó y salió a buscar a Blu…

* * *

><p>Blu se despertó y comprobó que estaba atado con lianas:<p>

"Hola papá" – saludó Lisandro con una sonrisa.

"Hola" – saludó Blu sin poder moverse – "¿Me quieres desatar?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque has tocado mis cosas sin permiso" – contestó Lisandro señalando la foto y el lápiz.

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

Lisandro agarró varias hojas secas y las posicionó alrededor de Blu cuidadosamente:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El sicópata se dirigió hacia los arbustos y desapareció:

"¡Lisandro!" – gritó Blu – "¡Vuelve aquí!"

Lisandro obedeció y apareció entre los arbustos con una caja de fósforos:

"¡Suelta esa caja de fósforos!" – ordenó Blu.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"¡Porque soy tu padre!"

Lisandro sonrió, agarró un fósforo y lo encendió:

"¿Será divertido quemar algo?"

"¡Estás loco!" – gritó Blu tratando de moverse.

Lisandro acercó las llamas hacia las hojas secas:

"¿Qué pasará si prendo fuego estas hojas alrededor tuyo?" – preguntó el joven.

"Nada" – contestó Blu – "A menos de que guste comer **Blu Horneado**"

"¿**Blu Horneado**?" – preguntó Lisandro – "Suena sabroso" – agregó mientras encendía las hojas.

"¡Detente!"

"Ups… fue un accidente…"

"¡Apágalas!"

Lisandro sonrió diabólicamente y se retiró del lugar…

Blu comenzó a gritar de dolor…

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

Perla apareció de la nada y gritó espantada por aquella escena…

"¡Perla, ayúdame!" – pidió él.

La guacamaya obedeció y entró a la zona de incendio, sufriendo serias quemaduras. Ella utilizó su pico y sus garras para romper las lianas y logró liberar a Blu, quien agarró a Perla en sus garras y escapó del incendio con su amada entre sus garras…

* * *

><p>Lisandro aterrizó en el patio del centro de conservación ambiental, se dirigió nuevamente al árbol y sacó una tremenda espina que se parecía a una lanza…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**¿Qué pasará con todos nuestros héroes?**

_**¿Podrá Lisandro volver a recuperar lo que era antes? (MMMM…)**_

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	14. El buscador

Bien, aquí Agron regresando con otro capítulo luego de una pequeñita ausencia, la historia comenzará a dar vuelcos muy inesperados que ustedes ni se imaginan…

**_Capítulo 13: El buscador._**

En un castillo algo extraño, pero elegante, unas tremendas banderas azules y grandes muros, puertas y ventanales cubrían la edificación…

En una sala de dicho castillo se encontraba Glaim atado a una pequeña silla con un halcón buscador frente a él:

"Espera un segundo" – ordenó el halcón – "¿Me quieres decir que Lisandro mató a su novia?"

"No" – respondió Glaim – "Presta atención a la historia…"

"Se me hace difícil entender una historia como ésta" – se quejó el buscador.

"Pues el que me tomó prisionero eres tú" – dijo Glaim – "Y específicamente me habías dicho que te cuente toda la historia, porque si no lo hacía me matarías…" – agregó serio.

"Pues sí" – dijo el halcón – "Pero tengo la sospecha de que me estás ocultando algo"

"Sospechas mal"

"Mmm…" – murmuró el villano buscador – "¡Nada de mentiras!"

"No estoy diciendo mentiras, buscador, lo que estoy diciendo es verdad"

"Bien, continúa la historia, por favor" – pidió el halcón – "¿Qué pasó después?"

"Lo que pasó después fue que…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**ACLARACIÓN: para los que no entendieron, esta historia está siendo narrada por Glaim, quien fue tomado prisionero por el buscador…**

**Fin A/N:**

* * *

><p>"Maldita sea" – murmuró Lisandro aburrido – "¿Acaso María nunca saldrá de este maldito edificio?" – se preguntaba mientras observaba el centro de conservación ambiental.<p>

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lisandro descubrió que no muy lejos de él había un anciano observándolo con una sonrisa malévola...

"¿Quién es él?" – se preguntaba el joven mientras que comenzaba a sentir dolores en la cabeza.

Lisandro parpadeó con sus ojos y el anciano había desaparecido…

"Es la segunda vez que veo a ese anciano…" – murmuró él algo atemorizado por ese extraño fenómeno que lo seguía.

Lisandro decidió acercarse un poco más al edificio para tener una mejor vista de la situación, se movió sigilosamente entre los arbustos mientras que un moderado dolor de cabeza lo sofocaba…

* * *

><p>"Un momento" – ordenó el buscador – "¿Quién es el anciano?"<p>

"¿Estarás interrumpiéndome cada cinco minutos?" – preguntó Glaim algo enfadado.

"Lo siento, sigue"

* * *

><p>Blu aterrizó y dejó a Perla (quien tenía serias quemaduras) sobre una pequeña mesa frente a Pablo y a Sofía…<p>

"Maldición" – murmuró Pablo.

"¿Qué le pasó a mamá?" – preguntó Sofía preocupada.

"Es una larga historia…" – murmuró Blu totalmente impactado por el comportamiento de Lisandro.

"Diles la verdad" – ordenó Perla adolorida.

"¿La verdad?" – Sofía y Pablo estaban confundidos – "¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"Amh… como puedo explicarlo…" – pensaba Blu - "Lisandro casi prepara **Blu Horneado** **con** **Salsa de Perla** a un lado"

Sofía y Pablo rieron levemente por el gracioso comentario de su padre, sin embargo, su madre sólo les devolvió una mirada escalofriante…

"No es gracioso" – dijo Perla – "Es peligroso"

"Lo siento" – se disculparon ellos.

Perla comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor…

"¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó Blu comenzando a preocuparse.

"Sí, es sólo que… mi ala…" – murmuró Perla señalando su ala derecha que estaba sangrando por una quemadura.

"Espera un momento, llamaré a Tulio para que pueda ayudarte"

Al cabo de unos momentos Tulio ingresó a la clínica, tomó a Perla cuidadosamente, le puso una especie de crema para tratar la quemadura y luego la vendó…

"Chen" – llamó María.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa…" – murmuró ella bostezando por el agotamiento.

"De acuerdo, adelántate un poco, yo saldré en un momento" – dijo Chen.

María asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de todos y se fue volando por una ventana…

Una vez fuera del edificio María observó la oscuridad de la selva, y con ese sicópata suelto era muy peligroso estar sola…

"Mejor espero a Chen" – pensaba ella – "No quiero estar sola allí"

Pasaban los minutos y Chen no llegaba…

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – se preguntaba ella.

Lisandro avanzó hacia María muy sigilosamente, como si ya estuviera entrenado para cometer barbaridades. El joven pisó accidentalmente una rama e inmediatamente se tiró al suelo detrás de una roca para no ser visto por María, quien inmediatamente dio media vuelta y miró hacia todos lados bastante asustada.

Luego de unos segundos María dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a mirar hacia el edificio a la espera de Chen, quien aún no aparecía…

Lisandro asomó su cabeza y pudo comprobar de que el camino era seguro y silencioso, así que reanudó su marcha y en cuestión de segundos alcanzó a María...

Ella dio media vuelta y observó a Lisandro descubriendo que tenía una mirada furiosa y una tremenda espina en sus alas aparentemente para hacerle daño. Ella comenzó a gritar.

Lisandro la agarró del cuello, pero antes de apuñalarla un destello de luces lo dejó cegado. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a ver todo confuso y cayó inconsciente…

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué se quedó inconsciente?" – preguntó el buscador – "¿Por qué no la mató?"<p>

"Eres bastante impaciente" – opinó Glaim riendo levemente – "¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?"

"¡Sí!" - exclamó el buscador.

"Lo siguiente que pasó fue…"

* * *

><p>Lisandro se despertó frente al centro de conservación ambiental, pero no había nadie allí, lo único que vio fue el edificio encendiéndose en llamas:<p>

"Parece que alguien me ahorró el trabajo…" – pensaba él riendo diabólicamente.

"Ve adentro del edificio"

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Ve adentro" – repitió la voz.

Lisandro caminó esquivando las llamas con habilidad, abrió una ventana con sus alas sufriendo unas mínimas quemaduras e ingresó al interior del edificio, dónde no había nada más que fuego, escombros y otras cosas desagradables…

"Mira a tu alrededor"

Lisandro miró a su alrededor y descubrió una pequeña tumba a un lado de las láminas de acero donde Pablo y Sofía estuvieron sometidos a medicamentos…

"Camina hacia la tumba" – se escuchó.

El joven esquivó las llamas de nuevo y en unos momentos alcanzó dicha caja…

"Ábrela"

El muchacho estiró sus alas, tomó las manoplas y con algo de fuerza abrió la caja, donde encontró a Karen inmóvil:

"¿Es lo que querías, verdad?" – preguntó la voz – "La muerte de todos tus amigos"

"No lo sé…" – murmuró Lisandro mientras que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"En especial la muerte de tu hermano, Pablo, por robarte a quien más amabas…"

Antes de que Lisandro pudiera hablar Karen abrió sus ojos y se arrojó sobre él ahorcándolo con fuerza:

"¿Por qué me lastimaste?" – preguntó ella furiosa.

El techo se debilitó y cayó sobre los jóvenes...

Lisandro sólo observó cómo unos metales incendiarios los aplastarían a ambos, así que empujó a Karen a un lado, pero antes de morir aplastado todo se puso confuso nuevamente…

En cuestión de unos segundos Lisandro despertó en una caja:

"¿Dónde estoy ahora?"

Utilizó sus garras para hacer una perforación en la caja, miró por el agujero y descubrió que todo el suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve. El muchacho salió de la caja y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve mientras se cubría con sus alas para tratar de detener el mortal frío que recorría la zona…

"¿Q-Qué es este lugar?" – se preguntaba él muriéndose de frío.

El anciano apareció frente a él:

"¿Quieres saber en dónde estás ahora?"

"Sí"

El anciano sonrió y señaló un cartel que estaba sobre ellos que decía **"Welcome to New York City"**

"¡A la pelopincho!" – exclamó Lisandro – "¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo en **Nueva York**?"

El anciano sólo dejó escapar una suave risa mientras le sonreía al joven:

"La razón por la que estás en este lugar tan lejos de tu hogar es muy importanté y además no pienso decirtelo hasta que llegue el momento adecuado"

"Mmm... de acuerdo"

"¿Por qué salvaste a Karen en el incendio de la otra visión?" – preguntó el anciano.

"No lo sé…" – respondió él con la mirada baja.

"¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?"

"Eso creo…"

"¿Y qué esperas?"

Lisandro estaba confundido…

"¡Discúlpate!"

"No puedo…" – murmuró Lisandro – "Ya lo intenté, y ella no me perdonó, y lo peor es que terminó conmigo, nunca me perdonará"

"Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón" – murmuró Glaim mientras transportaba a Lisandro hacia otra visión.

El joven despertó en un lugar lleno de árboles, en donde una suave brisa recorría el lugar y el Sol le brindaba calor a sus plumas luego de estar bajo la nieve en la visión de Nueva York.

"Es un bonito lugar" – opinó alegre.

Caminó entre los arbustos y logró divisar una pequeña figura azul, luego otra y otra… un total de tres pequeñitas figuras azules junto a otra guacamaya adulta que parecía ser la madre y que además tenía ciertos aspectos femeninos que llamaron su atención notablemente…

"¿Quiénes son esos niños? ¿Quién es ella?" – se preguntaba él.

El anciano apareció junto a él:

"La chica es bastante bonita" – opinó el sujeto – "¿No crees?"

"Más que bonita, es hermosa" – opinó Lisandro observando su cuerpo detenidamente – "¿Quién es, cómo se llama?"

El águila espiritual miró a Lisandro, levantó sus alas y una tremenda ráfaga de viento mandó a volar al joven…

**-FINAL VISIÓN-**

Lisandro se despertó extremadamente confundido y podía escuchar como María gritaba espantada…

Chen apareció y empujó a Lisandro:

"¡No la toques!" – gritó él defendiendo a su hembra.

Aparecieron Blu, Perla, Sofía y Pablo frente a él…

Lisandro estaba por hablar, pero su estado mental por las recientes visiones lo obligaron a arrodillarse para no caer al suelo. El joven miró hacia adelante y lo último que pudo ver antes de quedar inconsciente fueron unas manos humanas acercándose a él rápidamente…

* * *

><p>"¿Y tú cómo sabes que pasó eso?" – preguntó el buscador.<p>

"Porque yo, tonto, soy uno de los guardianes" – contestó Glaim mirándolo con seriedad.

"¿Esta historia es muy larga?"

Glaim sólo dejó escapar una risa suave:

"Lo mejor será que te pongas cómodo" – aconsejó él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esta historia recién empieza"

El buscador obedeció y tomó asiento junto a Glaim para escuchar con mucha atención su historia:

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" – preguntó el buscador.

"Porque yo pude conocer al héroe…"

"¿Un héroe?" – el buscador estaba confundido – "¿Y quién es el héroe?"

"Tendrás que oír toda la historia…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Jejeje, le di un toquecito inesperado…**

_**Nuevos personajes principales adheridos:**_

**Glaim: es el narrador de esta historia, fue tomado prisionero por el buscador. Líder espiritual secundario, hermano de Stark y provocador de las extrañas visiones.**

**El buscador: identidad secreta… POR AHORA.**

**'Esta historia recién empieza'**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia'**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	15. El nudo de un zapato

Aquí Agron sujetando y soltando la palanca y trayendo otro capítulo, buena lectura a todos…

**_Capítulo 14: El nudo de un zapato. _**(Que nombre raro para un capítulo no creen? xD!

Lisandro estaba muy confundido, y sentía que no se encontraba sólo allí hasta que el anciano apareció a su lado:

"Caminemos un rato" – ofreció Glaim señalando un largo, hermoso e iluminado pasillo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" – preguntó el joven – "¿Estoy en el paraíso, ya estoy muerto?"

"Tu ubicación no es muy importante ahora" – declaró el anciano tomando la palabra – "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Amh… no sé…" – contestó él bastante dudoso – "Ya no estoy seguro de nada"

"¿No tienes nada importante que explicarme?"

"No" – respondió él – "No tengo nada importante que explicar ahora"

El anciano frunció el ceño notablemente y miró hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar su enojo…

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó Lisandro notando algo sospechoso.

Glaim sólo lo miró con un evidente enfado, luego le mostró una foto donde Karen y María estaban marcadas con una **X**:

"¿Por qué dibujaste una **X** sobre esas chicas?" – preguntó el sujeto espiritual – "Pensé que eran tus amigas"

"Pues lo eran" – cuchicheó Lisandro – "¿Ya puedo despertarme?"

"¡No!" – exclamó Glaim – "Antes de despertar tienes que explicarme el significado de las **X** en esta foto"

Lisandro no sabía que argumento o excusa darle, pues no nunca había pensado en hablar de sus nuevas ambiciones sanguinarias con otra ave, o más bien dicho con un 'guardián' como Glaim…

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Bien qué?"

"¿Qué tienes que decir?

"Bueno… digamos que estaba planeando algo" – murmuró Lisandro pensando su respuesta.

"Ajá… y ese plan se trataba de matar a todos ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"¿Y por qué sentías esa necesidad?"

"Creo que yo quiero… vengarme de alguien" – contestó Lisandro, quien ya se estaba cansando de las preguntas del anciano.

"Venganza por la supuesta traición por parte de tu hermano y de Karen ¿no es así?"

"Correcto"

"Déjame explicarte algo" – pidió el sabio.

Lisandro lo escuchó con atención:

"El amor es como el **nudo de un zapato**"

"¿El **nudo de un zapato**?" – Lisandro estaba confundido por la explicación.

"Sí" – afirmó el anciano – "A medida que caminas el nudo va perdiendo fuerza, hasta que finalmente se deshace"

"Mmm…" – murmuró el joven.

"Lo único que debes hacer es agacharte y volver a ajustar el nudo" – dijo el anciano – "Es lo mismo en tu caso, el nudo de tu lazo de amor con Karen se debilitó mucho, está prácticamente extinto, y lo que debes hacer es volver a ajustar el nudo" – agregó con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Lisandro muy inseguro de sí mismo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" – preguntó el anciano.

"De acuerdo…" – repitió el joven.

"No te escucho"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Así me gusta" – admitió el sabio con una sonrisa – "Ya puedes despertar"

"¿Cómo puedo despertar?"

El anciano sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cara a Lisandro, provocando que se despierte bastante adolorido:

"¿Eso era necesario?" – se preguntaba el joven adolorido por el golpe.

Cuando recuperó su cordura Lisandro pudo descubrir que estaba dentro de una jaula con tres tremendos candados de acero y que la sala en la que estaba prisionero habían varias cámaras de vigilancia…

"En las películas los sujetos pueden abrir las jaulas con cabezazos" – pensaba Lisandro.

El joven sonrió y le dio un cabezazo a la puerta de la jaula, pero fue un intento fallido…

"Odio el mundo real…" – pensaba él bastante adolorido – "Me gustaría ser como Harry Potter que abre las puertas con el hechizo de **Alohomora**"

* * *

><p>Una camioneta se detuvo frente al centro de conservación ambiental. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron desde donde surgieron dos hombres y un gran halcón:<p>

"Este edificio es enorme…" – murmuró Larry asombrado.

"Jeje, pues este gran edificio muy pronto sólo será escombros" – aseguró Seth mientras preparaba una bomba con temporizador"

"Taylán, tienes que meterte ahí sin que te vean"

"Espera un segundo, deberíamos ir a la selva, seguro que esos guacamayos están dormidos en sus nidos…" – ofreció Seth.

"Mmm…" – murmuraba Larry – "Parece una buena idea, mejor vayamos a revisar la selva"

"¿Qué hacemos con la camioneta?" – preguntó Seth inseguro – "Tenemos un guacamayo azul enjaulado ahí dentro"

Larry tomó las llaves, encendió el vehículo y lo escondió entre unas palmeras, arbustos y rocas…

"Listo"

Un fuerte graznido se escuchó en la parte de atrás del coche:

"Esta ave nunca cerrará el pico" – se quejó Larry – "Tendré que hacerlo dormir"

Agarró una inyección, la introdujo en el guacamayo y le aplico un líquido que lo dejó muy débil, luego de unos segundos cayó totalmente dormido…

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato Lisandro se quedó dormido en aquella jaula, pero unos ruidos lo despertaron e inmediatamente tuvo la sospecha de que no estaba solo en esa sala...<p>

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mi centro de conservación" – dijo Tulio apareciendo de la nada.

"¡Tú!" – exclamó Lisandro, pero como Tulio es humano solo escuchó graznidos.

"Lamento decirte que estarás como en una cadena perpetua"

"¿Cadena perpetua?" – Lisandro estaba confundido.

"Significa que te morirás en esta jaula"

Lisandro se quedó helado... pues la idea de morir en una jaula no le agradaba mucho…

"A excepción de que cambies tu actitud agresiva" – dijo el doctor estirando su mano hacia Lisandro para estrecharla.

Lisandro al principio lo dudó bastante, pues abandonar sus "planes malévolos" era algo difícil para él, pero terminó aceptando y estrechó su ala con la mano de Tulio aceptando la oferta…

Tulio sonrió y un poco después se retiró de la sala…

Lisandro empezaba a quedarse dormido… pero el ruido de una conversación humana lo alertó. Agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar a la perfección:

"¿En serio lo liberarás?" – preguntó Linda.

"No" – contestó Tulio – "Mentí"

Lisandro se puso furioso…

"¿Por qué?" – Linda estaba impactada por la inesperada respuesta de su esposo.

"No quiero tomar más riesgos" – contestó el doctor – "Y no quiero que esa ave loca vuelva a lastimar a alguien"

"¿Cómo se lo tomarán Blu y Perla?" – Linda estaba preocupada.

Tulio se quedó pensando…

"No puedes dejarlo en esa jaula de por vida"

"Sí puedo" – dijo Tulio – "Pero no debo"

"¿Qué harás entonces?"

"Lo pensaré…"

Lisandro dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio…

Pasaron varias horas y finalmente el joven se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p>"¿Ya es suficiente?" – preguntó Glaim agotado.<p>

"No" – contestó el buscador.

"¿Quieres escuchar más?"

"Quiero escucharlo todo…"

"¿No puedo descansar un momento?"

"¿Pero de qué estás cansado?" – preguntó el buscador – "Lo único que estás haciendo es contarme una historia"

Glaim dio un suspiro de frustración, pues usaría su "descanso" para encontrar una forma de escapar del gran castillo y huir de la ira del buscador…

"Bien…" – murmuró de mala gana.

"No tienes una buena razón para detener tu historia" – dijo el villano – "¿Qué pasó después?"

"Lo siguiente que pasó fue…"

* * *

><p>Lisandro despertó a causa de que comenzó a escuchar ruidos en el techo. No le dio mucha importancia, así que se acomodó, cerró sus ojos y reanudó su descanso…<p>

"Hola" – se escuchó.

Lisandro dio media vuelta y descubrió a Pablo y a Sofía frente a él:

"Hola" – saludó Lisandro mirando los vendajes que cubrían las heridas de sus hermanos.

Un silencio incómodo interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos…

"¿Qué quieren?" – preguntó Lisandro rompiendo el silencio.

"Pues… sólo queríamos saber si te sentías bien" – contestó Sofía algo insegura.

"¿No te has preocupado por nosotros?" – preguntó Pablo.

"No" – contestó Lisandro.

Esa respuesta hizo enojar mucho a Pablo…

"¿No te has preocupado por papá y mamá?"

"No"

"¿No te has preocupado por Karen?"

Lisandro no sabía que contestarle…

"Creo… creo que sí, un poco…" – admitió él.

Pablo abandonó la sala…

"¿Sigue enojado por lo que le hice?" – preguntó Lisandro.

Sofía lo miró con frialdad y también lo abandonó allí…

Un dolor punzante recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven encarcelado…

Se preparaba para dormirse una vez más hasta que sus hermanos entraron a la habitación otra vez, ellos estaban acompañados por alguien muy especial para él…

* * *

><p>"Esto se pone interesante" – opinó el buscador.<p>

"¡JA!" – rió Glaim – "Esta historia es más interesante de lo que parece"

"Bueno, basta de charla, sigamos con lo nuestro…"

* * *

><p>Lisandro sólo se quedó mirando a su amada, Karen, quien estaba siendo ayudada a caminar por Pablo y Sofía. El joven intentó decir algo, pero la terrible vergüenza que sentía por estar en presencia de las aves a las que casi asesinó sólo por un capricho lo sofocaban...<p>

"¿Puedes sostenerla sola, Sofía?" – preguntó Pablo, quien no quería que su futura dama esté aguantando un peso sola.

"Sí, tranquilo" – respondió ella sonriéndole.

Pablo avanzó hacia Lisandro y lo miró con seriedad…

"¿Me perdonas?" – preguntó Lisandro preocupado por la respuesta de su hermano.

Pablo sonrió y estiró su ala para estrecharla con Lisandro…

Estrecharon sus alas con fuerza, los hermanos compartieron una leve risa y unas sonrisas amistosas… una parte del **'nudo del zapato'** fue ajustado, pero todavía faltaban muchas partes por ajustar…

Sofía dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad por lo que estaba viendo. Ella dejó a Karen a control de Pablo y fue la siguiente en avanzar hacia él…

"¿Y tú me perdonas?"

"A pesar de que lo que hiciste fue terrible, siempre tendré que cuidar de mi hermano bobo" – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa – "Yo siempre necesitaré un hermano tonto del que reírme" – agregó juguetona.

"Lo tomaré como un sí" – dijo Lisandro correspondiéndole la opinión – "Soy un tonto"

"Un tonto muy grande" – opinó Karen con frialdad.

Pablo y Sofía levantaron a Karen y la guiaron hacia Lisandro… posteriormente se tomaron de las alas como una única alma y se retiraron para dejar que Romeo y Julieta, digo Lisandro y Karen puedan solucionar sus problemas con algo de privacidad…

Karen reveló una pequeña llave, abrió los candados y abrió la jaula de Lisandro:

"Puedes irte, si quieres" – dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él.

"No puedo dejarla ir…" – pensaba Lisandro desesperado.

El joven no lo pensó más, así que despegó y aterrizó frente a su amada…

"Yo sólo quería decirte…" – pero fue interrumpido por Karen, quien se arrojó sobre él y le dio un inesperado, tierno y apasionante beso…

* * *

><p>"¿En dónde estaban, jovencitos?" – preguntó Perla, quien estaba muy preocupada.<p>

"Fuimos a ver a Lisandro" – contestó Sofía.

"¿Cómo está?" – preguntó Blu interesado – "¿A quién mató ahora?"

Perla le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario…

"Discúlpame"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Perla con una sonrisa – "¿Y bien, cómo está?"

"Bueno, se disculpó con nosotros y lo dejamos sólo con Karen" – contestó Pablo.

Blu y Perla se preocuparon mucho al escuchar de que su hijo sicópata se encontraba sólo con Karen, inmediatamente ellos despegaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba encerrado. Perla, quien tenía una quemadura en su ala, contuvo el dolor y pudo ponerse al día con Blu en el vuelo…

Miraron por el vidrio circular de la puerta y pudieron ver a los jóvenes muy acurrucados, cosa que los alivió mucho…

"Deberíamos darles privacidad…" – aconsejó Blu.

Perla aceptó y regresaron con Pablo y Sofía…

* * *

><p>"Tu historia es bastante <strong>cursi<strong>" – opinó el buscador.

Glaim sólo lo miró con cara de -_-!

"Me pediste que te cuente todo con detalles incluidos"

"¿Era necesario que menciones la noche en que Blu y Perla tuvieron sexo?" – preguntó el buscador algo impactado al recordar aquella parte de la historia.

"Amh…" – murmuró Glaim – "Creo que tienes razón, es algo **cursi** xD"

Los dos sujetos compartieron una leve risa…

"Bueno, seguiré con la siguiente parte de la historia…" – dijo Glaim mientras daba un leve suspiro y continuaba con su historia.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DÍAS DESPUÉS:<strong>

"¡Al fin somos libres!" – exclamaron todos.

"¡Aleluya!" – gritó Blu.

Toda la familia azul compuesta por Blu, Perla, Lisandro, Karen, Pablo, Sofía, Chen y María abrieron sus alas y despegaron al mismo tiempo mientras daban volteretas en el aire muy felices de que esa gran crisis familiar por fin había llegado a su fin…

Todos esos nudos rotos por fin se habían ajustado de nuevo, y no sólo se ajustaron, se consolidaron y se unieron en Santa Paz, felicidad y amor…

**Un rato después:**

Lisandro agarró su foto en la que Karen y María estaban señaladas con una **X**, su lápiz y su caja de fósforos…

"Debo deshacerme de todo esto…" – pensaba él.

Reunió varias hojas secas y ramas y las acomodó cuidadosamente…

Posicionó la foto y su lápiz en el centro de la pila de hojas, prendió un fósforo y lo arrojó a la hoguera, provocando que todos esos malos recuerdos sean eliminados…

Unos momentos después Lisandro agarró las cenizas y las arrojó al río…

"Por fin todo terminó…" – pensaba él aliviado.

Karen apareció por detrás de él:

"¿Estás listo?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Me habías dicho que saldríamos un rato esta noche"

"Oh claro, vamos…"

Los jóvenes abrieron sus alas y despegaron hacia el cielo sin saber que **estaban siendo observados por un halcón**…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Otro toquecito inesperado…**

**¿Todo habrá terminado o la verdadera batalla se aproxima?**

**¿Qué sorpresas, felicidades y horrores les esperan a toda nuestra querida familia azul?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…' - me encanta esa frase xD!**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	16. El paseo

Ok, aquí un capítulo **muy largo** de esta secuela, buena lectura y gracias por leer:

**ADVERTENCIA: otro capítulo con contenido erótico fuerte…**

**_Capítulo 15: El paseo._**

**(Recuerden que ya habían pasado dos días desde que Lisandro se había recuperado de sus ambiciones malévolas…)**

Blu estaba sentado en una rama pensando y recordando aquellos momentos de crisis. Era muy duro para un padre superar todos esos problemas fácilmente.

Nada lo interrumpía, todo estaba silencioso, pero los pensamientos de nuestro héroe se vieron interrumpidos por una suave voz femenina:

"Blu, voy a salir un rato para dar un paseo con María" – dijo Perla – "¿Quieres venir?" – ofreció con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con María?" – preguntó Blu.

"No lo sé" – respondió Perla dudosa – "¿Vendrás con nosotras?"

"No, gracias" – esa respuesta dejó a Perla bastante extrañada, pues cuando ella salía a pasear Blu siempre era el primero en acompañarla…

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí" – afirmó él – "Sólo quiero pensar en algo un rato…"

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó ella.

"Perla, eres bastante curiosa…" – opinó él con cariño.

Perla se sentó junto a Blu:

"¿Estás pensando en alguien?" – preguntó la guacamaya con una sonrisa.

"Sí" – mintió Blu, pues él no estaba pensando en alguien, sino en algo.

"¿En quién?"

"En alguien muy especial para mí" – respondió mirando a Perla a los ojos.

"¿Estás pensando en mí?" – ella estaba ruborizada.

"Sí" – contestó él – "También estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"¿Estabas pensando en nuestros futuros bebés?"

"Correcto, pero yo no estoy seguro si te dejé embarazada…"

"Le pediré a Tulio que me haga un análisis para comprobarlo"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Blu – "¿Y tú en que piensas?"

"Pues… yo estaba pensando en que quizás tú y yo podríamos… repetir esa noche…" – susurró ella seductora – "La pasé muy bien…"

"Yo también la pasé muy bien" – admitió Blu recordando aquella **'noche privada'**

"¿No quieres repetirlo?" – preguntó Perla mientras lo recostaba y se le acercaba íntimamente.

"Perla, no te ofendas, pero yo… no quiero hacerlo de nuevo ahora…"

"Amh… de acuerdo…" – aceptó ella sintiéndose como una tonta – "Lo siento, a veces me gusta ser algo… atrevida"

"No es que seas atrevida" – dijo Blu – "Es normal, ésta es la época en la que todas las hembras buscan aparearse con sus machos" – agregó algo ruborizado.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó Perla algo impresionada por ese comentario.

"Lo leí en un libro, además hicimos el amor hace apenas unos tres o cuatro días" – dijo él fingiendo estar cansado – "¿Ya quieres hacerlo otra vez?"

"Sí" – respondió ella riendo levemente – "Es que me hiciste pasarla muy bien cuando estabas dentro de mí"

Blu ya estaba algo ansioso, pues ya estaba siendo seducido y conquistado por el maravilloso encanto de Perla, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto, otra voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos:

"¡Hey, Perla!" – gritó María interrumpiendo su seducción – "¡Es hora de irnos!"

"¡Ahí voy!" – exclamó Perla algo enfadada con María por interrumpir el intento de seducir a su macho.

La guacamaya se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse le susurró algo en el oído a Blu provocando que se quede ruborizado…

"¿Blu no vendrá con nosotras?" – preguntó María.

"No" – contestó Perla – "Me dijo que estará pensando en algo…"

Y así las guacamayas iniciaron su paseo mientras tenían una "charla de chicas"

* * *

><p>"No entiendo a Blu" – admitió el buscador.<p>

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Glaim.

"Porque no complace a su hembra"

"JAJAJAJA" – se rió Glaim.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Perla fue complacida hace sólo unos tres días" – respondió el sujeto espiritual – "Y digamos que Blu la complació de una forma muy buena"

El buscador sólo hizo una mueca de evidente burla…

"¿Quieres que te cuente esa noche de nuevo o qué?" – preguntó Glaim amenazando al buscador con contarle la noche privada que tuvieron Blu y Perla.

"No hace falta"

"Lo que pasa es que Perla se encuentra algo 'animosa' porque mi historia transcurre en la época donde todas las aves hembras tratan de 'animar' a sus machos a tener bebés, ya sean guacamayos, canarios, tucanes, todas las especies están involucradas"

"No lo entiendo muy bien, pero eso no importa, sólo sigamos con nuestra charla"

"De acuerdo, lo siguiente que pasó fue…"

* * *

><p>"Estableceremos el campamento aquí" – dijo Larry mientras organizaba todo.<p>

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Seth.

Luego de un rato, los contrabandistas terminaron de levantar el campamento y comenzaron a organizar y a ponerse al día con sus planes:

"Muy bien, yo iré al norte" – dijo Seth.

"Yo iré al sur" – dijo Larry – "¿Dónde está Taylán?"

"Fue a revisar el este y el oeste"

"Bien, pongámonos en marcha"

* * *

><p>"Di que me quieres…" – susurró Karen mientras se besaba profundamente con Lisandro.<p>

"Te quiero…"

Karen recostó a Lisandro y se subió sobre él…

"Di que me amas…" – susurró ella preparada para ya saben qué.

"Te amo…"

"¿Y si esto no funciona?" – Karen estaba algo nerviosa, pues era su primera vez.

"Claro que funcionará" – animó Lisandro – "Y cuando terminemos esto buscaremos un nido, y allí viviremos juntos para siempre, con nadie quien nos moleste… sólo tú yo, y nuestros niños"

Karen sonrió, se acomodó y luego comenzó a relajar sus piernas hasta dejarse caer sobre Lisandro provocando que sienta un dolor punzante dentro de su vientre.

"Tus padres olvidaron mencionar que esto se siente… maravilloso…" – susurró Karen, quien estaba comenzando a sentir el éxtasis.

"¿Estás lista para perder tu inocencia?" – preguntó Lisandro juguetón.

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy más que listo" – respondió él.

Y así ellos comenzaron su acercamiento íntimo durante varios minutos…

Siguieron con ese ritual, pero todo se detuvo cuando empezaron a escucharse ruidos alrededor de ellos:

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" – preguntó Karen débilmente.

"No lo sé…" – contestó Lisandro deteniendo sus embestidas y mirando a su alrededor.

"No te detengas"

Lisandro reanudó sus movimientos y podía darse cuenta de que Karen estaba enamorada del choque de sus caderas.

"¿Ya vas a llegar?" – preguntó ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Ya falta menos que antes" – contestó Lisandro aumentando la velocidad de los choques.

Lisandro levantó a Karen, la dio vuelta, levantó las plumas de su cola y luego de observar lo que tenía continuó con su ritual.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Karen le pedía que fuera más rápido…

Una corriente eléctrica invadió los cuerpos de los jóvenes…

"Tu corazón late muy rápido…" – murmuró Karen, quien por la unión íntima podía sentir los movimientos internos de su caballero.

"Está latiendo por ti…"

Karen le dio un tierno beso a su caballero…

"Ya falta poco"

"No quiero que esto termine…" – susurró ella – "Quiero que dure más tiempo"

Lisandro estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero se quedó helado al ver un humano…

"Karen…"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella – "¿Ya tengo bebés dentro de mí?"

El humano sonrió diabólicamente, tomó un palo y golpeó a Karen, mandándola a volar y dejándola inmóvil en el suelo…

"¡Contigo me volveré rico!" – gritó el humano tomando el cuerpo inmóvil de Karen.

Lisandro se enfureció y atacó al contrabandista:

"¡Que no se meta tu novio!" – gritó Larry mientras golpeaba a Lisandro con el palo y provocaba que caiga totalmente inconsciente hacia un barranco…

El joven rodó por el barranco y terminó cayendo sobre el mismo lago donde había salvado a Karen del enjambre de abejas…

El humano se asomó hacia el barranco y pudo ver el cuerpo de Lisandro hundiéndose en el lago…

"Es una lástima, no quería ver morir ahogado a ningún guacamayo…" – murmuró Larry apenado mientras se marchaba con Karen inmóvil en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Blu sintió como una parte de su corazón se desvanecía, pero contuvo el dolor y siguió con aquellos pensamientos suyos…<p>

* * *

><p>"Me parece un alivio que Blu no viniera con nosotras" – admitió María.<p>

"¿Por qué?" – Perla estaba curiosa.

"Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante"

"¿De qué tema es?"

"Un tema de chicas"

"Ya lo sé" – dijo Perla con cara de -_-! - "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy embarazada?" – preguntó María mientras acariciaba su cadera y su vientre.

"Esa es una pregunta algo… inesperada" – admitió Perla.

"Lo sé"

"Primero que nada… ¿tú y Chen hicieron…?" – Perla no quería terminar esa pregunta.

"Sí"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ya estoy algo cansada…" – admitió María luego de bailar un buen rato.

"¿Quieres regresar a casa?" – preguntó Chen.

"Sí"

"De acuerdo, vamos"

Luego de un rato los guacamayos llegaron a su árbol, pero antes de que María entre al nido se puso a observar hacia su alrededor para comprobar si disfrutaban de algo de privacidad para una charla importante…

"¿No quieres entrar?" – Chen estaba curioso.

María lo tomó de las alas y lo arrastró hacia el interior rápidamente:

"¿Estás bien?" – él estaba bastante extrañado.

"Quiero hablarte de algo"

"¿He hecho algo malo?" – Chen estaba preocupado.

"No"

"Oh… que alivio…" – murmuró él – "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Te gustaría ser padre?"

Chen se quedó en shock, y por su estado mental casi se cae del nido, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y su cordura a niveles estables…

"Creo que no escuché bien" – dijo él – "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Te había preguntado si te gustaría ser padre"

"Mmm… no estoy seguro" – admitió él – "¿Tú quieres ser madre?"

"Es lo que más quiero" – contestó ella con unos ojos adorables y caminando lentamente alrededor de él.

Una ráfaga de excitación invadió el interior de Chen e inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con sus alas y se alejó de ella…

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó ella mientras observaba como Chen le daba la espalda y se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Ella se le acercó…

"¿Te sientes bien?" – la guacamaya enamoradiza comenzó a preocuparse.

Chen la miró, se puso de pie y quitó sus alas de alrededor de su cuerpo, mostrándole a María que tenía una evidente excitación entre las piernas... dicha excitación era hacia ella…

Ella sólo se rió levemente y cabe mencionar que se ruborizó masivamente al notar esa reacción de la parte noble de su macho…

"Esto es algo vergonzoso…" – murmuró Chen mientras volvía a cubrir la parte delantera de su cuerpo con sus alas.

María se le acercó, lo empujó hacia la pared, colocó sus alas sobre las alas de Chen y comenzó a apartarlas para revelar su parte noble, una vez terminado eso lo besó de una manera romántica…

"Esta sensación es nueva…" – pensaba María encantada.

Luego de unos momentos de apasionantes besos Chen se deslizó por la pared y terminó debajo de María, él sólo se quedó algo impactado al observar lo que ella tenía debajo ya que era algo muy nuevo para él…

Ella sintió una sensación bastante extraña, pero luego de unos instantes pudo deducir que sólo tenía que disfrutar de lo que Chen estaba haciendo con su parte íntima…

Posteriormente ella lo levantó y comenzó a realizar sus "trucos" para estimular a Chen a que le haga algo "malévolo" (si me entienden con "malévolo" xD)

Comenzó a utilizar sus trucos que la distinguían como hembra, y muy pronto logró causar esa gran estimulación en su hombre, quien la dio vuelta, le levantó las plumas de su cola y luego de observar lo que tenía allí comenzó a avanzar con su parte noble dentro de ella muy cuidadosamente para no hacerle daño…

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó él.

"Me encanta…" – contestó María, quien estaba concentrada en disfrutar del placer.

"Eres una niña traviesa…" – opinó Chen mientras empezaba a empujar con más fuerza y velocidad.

"Soy muy traviesa…"

"Eso es lo que me encanta de ti…" – murmuró él mientras llegaba a utilizar su máxima fuerza provocando que María empiece a gemir de placer.

"Eres increíble para hacer esto…" – opinó ella mientras gemía enamorada de los choques de Chen.

"Tú también… eres increíble…" – opinó Chen mientras comenzaba a llegar más profundo y sentía las paredes calientes del vientre de su amada.

"Esto te dolerá un poco" – dijo él.

"Adelante…" – pidió ella.

"¿Quieres que sea rápido o lento?"

"Quiero que sea… muuuy lento, para poder sentirlo bien…" – respondió ella seductora.

Chen obedeció a su reina, dio un suspiro y muy lentamente comenzó a avanzar en lo más profundo del vientre de María, en cuestión de unos cinco segundos el caballero cumplió con su objetivo y llegó a lo más profundo del vientre de su hembra.

María estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero Chen le abrió aún más sus piernas y le dio una poderosa embestida en su vientre, provocando que ella grite en total estado de éxtasis…

"Veo que te gusta hacerlo así…" – murmuró él – "¿Otra vez?"

"Otra vez"

Volvió a embestirla...

"De nuevo" – pidió ella.

Otro choque…

Y así continuaron su ritual amoroso. Durante un largo rato Chen y María pudieron cumplir sus deseos de perder la virginidad y construir su máxima unión…

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

"¿Cómo pasó?"

"Bueno, queríamos festejar nuestro aniversario, fuimos a dar un paseo, luego estuvimos un rato en el Club, volvimos al nido y le dije que quería ser madre, y luego de charlar un rato sobre eso terminamos haciéndolo…" – respondió María algo ruborizada al recordar aquella noche.

"¿Detalles?" – Perla estaba bastante curiosa.

"Lo único que te diré es que fue la mejor noche de mi vida…" – respondió María.

"¡BIEN!" – exclamó Perla feliz por su amiga – "Ya era hora de que lo hicieran…"

"Pues sí, ya llevábamos seis años juntos y no nos habíamos apareado nunca" – dijo María – "Fue increíble…"

"Sí, sé cómo se siente eso… muy increíble y da mucho placer" – dijo Perla – "Yo lo hice con Blu hace tres días…"

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó María – "¿Tú también?"

"Sí"

"¿No te parece raro?"

"No, estamos en la época en la que las aves se aparean…" – dijo Perla.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Me lo explicó Blu"

"Oh, claro…" – murmuró María – "¿Y tú también estás… embarazada?"

"No lo sé…" – respondió Perla – "Pude sentir un líquido en mi vientre, también pude sentir su miembro convulsionando dentro de mí, pero no estoy segura…" – agregó.

"Yo no pude sentir eso" – admitió María – "¿Se siente bien?"

"Esa es la mejor parte"

"Vaya, que pena que me perdí de eso, seguro será la próxima vez…" – dijo María.

"¿Recuerdas a Tulio?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿El doctor?"

"Sí" – afirmó Perla.

"Lo recuerdo bien, me salvó la vida una vez" – dijo María recordando aquél día cuando Tulio la salvó de morir congelada.

"Bueno, vamos a pedirle que nos haga una ecografía"

"¿Eco qué?"

"Ecografía" – repitió Perla.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un análisis o algo así" – contestó Perla – "Sirve para ver si tendrás bebés o no"

"De acuerdo, vamos al centro de conservación ambiental" – dijo María mientras despegaba del suelo junto a Perla.

* * *

><p>"Liz" – llamó Nico apareciendo por detrás de ella.<p>

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres ir al Club a bailar un rato?"

"Claro, me encantaría" – aceptó la canaria – "Dame un momento para arreglarme"

"¿Por qué quieres arreglarte?" – preguntó Nico – "Te ves hermosa"

Ella se sintió muy halagada por ese cumplido, por ello le dio un beso en los labios:

"La presentación siempre es importante"

"De acuerdo, pero no te tardes tres horas" – bromeó Nico.

Liz le sonrió, le revoloteó las pestañas mientras lo miraba de forma coqueta, posteriormente se dirigió al lago poder lavar sus plumas y poder 'ponerse coqueta' para la fiesta, sin embargo ella sólo quería estar coqueta para Nico, pues ella también estaba deseando tener algo con su novio por la época de reproducción…

En su camino ella fue atacada por Seth…

* * *

><p>Eva se encontraba limpiando sus plumas en un pequeño lago…<p>

"Listo…" – pensaba ella mientras salía del agua y trataba de secarse.

Repentinamente ella sintió un pinchazo en su pecho…

"¿Qué es esto?" – se preguntaba ella mientras descubría una pequeña jeringa clavada en su pecho.

Ella intentó quitarse la jeringa, pero comenzó a debilitarse y luego cayó al suelo. Lo último que pudo ver antes de quedarse inconsciente fue unas manos humanas acercándose…

* * *

><p>Las guacamayas llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental, pero desgraciadamente no había ninguna ventana abierta y todos estaban dormidos…<p>

"¿Cómo nos haremos la ecografía si no hay nadie despierto?" – preguntó María.

"Ven conmigo" – dijo Perla tomando el ala de su amiga y guiándola hacia un ducto de ventilación.

"¿Esto no es peligroso?"

"¿Peligroso? Naaaa…"

Perla intentó agacharse, pero en ese instante sintió un dolor dentro de ella…

"Ese dolor se me hace familiar…" – pensaba ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó María preocupada.

"Sí, vamos…"

Perla contuvo el dolor, se agachó junto a María y pasaron con mínimas dificultades el ducto de ventilación…

Una vez dentro del edificio, las guacamayas aterrizaron en el suelo y miraron hacia todos lados… no podían ver nada porque todo estaba oscuro…

"Mira por donde caminas" – aconsejó Perla.

"¡No veo nada!" – se quejó María.

"¡SHHHH!" – cuchicheó Perla – "No querrás despertar a Alan"

"¿Quién es Alan?"

"Es el hijo del doctor"

"Oh, bien"

Las guacamayas caminaron por un tiempo y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la clínica, la abrieron y comprobaron que Tulio no estaba ahí dentro…

"¿Dónde estará?" – se preguntaban ellas.

"Seguro debe estar dormido en su habitación" – dijo Perla mientras volaba hacia las escaleras – "¡Ven!"

"¡Ahí voy!" – exclamó María.

Llegaron a la habitación de Tulio, donde comprobaron que dicho hombre estaba dormido…

"Lo despertaré" – dijo Perla mientras le daba un mordisco en la nariz al doctor, quien gritó de dolor y luego cayó al suelo, donde casi aplasta a María.

"¡Perla, no vuelvas a despertarme así!" – se quejó el doctor.

Ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia…

"¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?"

Perla dio un suave graznido y señaló con su ala las escaleras…

"¿Quieren que vaya a las escaleras?" – preguntó el doctor.

Las guacamayas asintieron con la cabeza…

Tulio se puso unas pantuflas de forma de conejito y un suave abrigo, fue hacia las escaleras y bajó al primer piso de la mansión…

"¿Y ahora qué?" – el doctor estaba curioso.

Perla y María señalaron con sus alas la puerta de la clínica…

"Ahí voy…" – murmuró el doctor.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio Perla y María aterrizaron en una lámina de acero…

"¿Por qué me traen a la clínica?" – preguntó el doctor – "¿Están heridas?"

Perla tomó el dedo índice de Tulio y lo posicionó cuidadosamente en su cadera…

"¿Quieres que te dé algo para la indigestión?" – preguntó el doctor.

Perla lo negó con su cabeza… pues ella ni siquiera sabía que era una indigestión...

"¿Una ecografía?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un graznido en respuesta…

Tulio miró a María:

"¿Tú también quieres una ecografía?"

María asintió con la cabeza…

Tulio tomó unas extrañas máquinas…

"¿Quién quiere ser la primera?"

María retrocedió algo atemorizada por esas máquinas:

"De acuerdo, yo seré la primera" – dijo Perla mientras volaba y aterrizaba en el hombro del doctor, quien la llevó a otra habitación de la clínica…

El doctor cerró la puerta de la habitación, encendió una especie de pantalla y conectó a Perla a unas extrañas máquinas…

"Puede de que sientas algunas cosquillas" – dijo el doctor.

"Que mal…" – pensaba Perla – "Yo soy muy cosquilluda…"

Ella comenzó a moverse por las cosquillas que provocaba la máquina:

"Trata de quedarte quieta"

La guacamaya obedeció, pero en su interior se estaba muriendo de risa…

"Vaya vaya…" – murmuró el doctor mirando la pantalla – "Seguro ni te imaginarás lo que veo aquí…"

Perla lo miró con una expresión confundida…

"Mira esta pantalla, pero ten cuidado de no desconectar las máquinas"

La guacamaya obedeció y voló frente a la pantalla con sumo cuidado de no desconectar los cables de las máquinas…

"¿Qué es eso?" – se preguntaba Perla mientras observaba tres pequeños objetos.

"¿No sabes que son esas cositas?" – preguntó el doctor.

Perla lo negó con la cabeza…

"Esos pequeñas cositas son huevos"

La guacamaya se quedó en shock…

"Estás embarazada…" – le informó con una sonrisa – "Tú y Blu tendrán otros tres hermosos bebés que cuidar…"

María estaba bastante impaciente… y a la vez muy nerviosa…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió desde donde apareció Perla con una sonrisa:

"¡Estoy embarazada!" – exclamó ella.

"¡Sí!" – exclamó María abrazando con cuidado a su amiga – "¡Que buena noticia!"

"Es tu turno amiguita" – dijo Tulio señalando a María – "Ven conmigo un momento"

"¿No dolerá?" – preguntó María.

"Tranquila, sólo sentirás unas cosquillas…"

**Unos minutos después…**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió...

Perla esperaba con mucha emoción las buenas noticias de María, pero ella salió con una cara deprimida:

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó Perla preocupada.

"Yo no estoy embarazada…" – contestó ella frustrada.

"¿QUÉ?" – Perla estaba incrédula.

"No siempre la cópula del macho funciona" – informó Tulio – "La próxima vez quizás si funcione" – agregó.

María asintió con la cabeza bastante apenada…

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí…"

Tulio abrió una ventana para que las guacamayas pudieran volver a sus nidos…

Perla y María volaban con mucho silencio… no querían hablar en esta situación…

"¡Las encontré!" – gritó Taylán.

"¡Tú otra vez!" – exclamó Perla desafiante.

"¿Nunca te darás por vencido verdad, idiota?" – preguntó María.

"¿Besas a tu novio con esa boquita?" – preguntó el halcón bastante burlón.

"Al menos tengo a alguien que me ama" – retrucó ella.

"¡MMM!" – murmuró Taylán.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora?" – preguntó Perla.

"Lo mismo que antes, robar, matar y volverme millonario" – contestó Taylán.

"¡Es muy tarde!" – exclamó María – "¡Marcel ya está muerto!"

"¡Tengo dos nuevos compañeros!"

"¿Y quiénes son?" – preguntó Perla – "¿**Winnie The Pooh y Bob Esponja**?"

"¡Niña estúpida!" – gruño Taylán atacando a Perla, pero María se interpuso…

"¡Corre y protege a tus bebés!" – gritó ella peleando a muerte con el enemigo.

Perla obedeció, reunió sus fuerzas y voló a toda velocidad para pedir ayuda…

Antes de decir algo se quedó helada al escuchar un fuerte grito femenino detrás de ella…

"No mires atrás…" – pensaba ella.

"¡Hey!" – gritó Taylán – "¡Mira esto!"

Perla dio media vuelta y descubrió que el villano tenía a su amiga sangrando por todas partes entre sus garras…

"¡Suéltala!" – exclamó ella.

Aparecieron Seth y Larry con Liz, Karen y Eva inconscientes en sus jaulas:

Taylán arrojó con mucha fuerza a María dentro de una jaula, posteriormente el halcón se arrojó sobre Perla y comenzó a atacarla, ella no duró mucho y cayó al suelo derrotada…

"No me hagas daño…" – pidió ella – "Estoy embarazada…"

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente, levantó a Perla y le dio un fuerte puñetazo justo en donde se encontraba su saco de huevos, provocando que ella se retuerza de dolor…

"Dime donde están tus hijos" – ordenó Taylán – "Y también dime dónde está Blu"

"No te diré nada" – dijo ella mientras le escupía en el rostro.

"Eres desobediente" – dijo el halcón mientras le daba otro golpe en el vientre a la guacamaya, provocando que esta vez se quede inconsciente.

Metió a Perla en una jaula…

"¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás guacamayos?" – preguntó Seth.

"Dejaremos un rastro de migajas" – contestó Larry.

Los contrabandistas tomaron varias plumas de todas las hembras y las dejaron en el suelo…

"Los príncipes vendrán por sus princesas" – dijo Larry.

"Buen plan…" – opinó Seth.

"Ya es hora de irnos al aeropuerto"

"¿Tienes los pasajes del avión?"

"Sí" – afirmó Larry – "Aquí están" – agregó mostrando dos pasajes que decían **"New York"**

"Bien, antes déjame encargarme de una última cosa"

**Un rato después:**

Los contrabandistas llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental otra vez…

"Hazlo" – ordenó Larry.

Seth obedeció y colocó una bomba con temporizador en el edificio, y puso el detonador en dos horas…

"¿Dos horas?" – Larry estaba confundido – "¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"

"Nos dará tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto y largarnos sin que los militares nos molesten"

"Bien pensado…" – murmuró Larry impresionado.

Los contrabandistas encontraron su camioneta…

Seth abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás de una patada y ayudó a Larry a meter todas las jaulas ahí adentro…

"No podemos tener tantas jaulas" – dijo Seth.

Los contrabandistas colocaron a Liz, Eva, María y Karen en una gran jaula mientras que a Perla la metían en la jaula donde estaba el **guacamayo azul desconocido**…

Larry, Seth y Taylán subieron al coche…

"Tenemos suficiente gasolina para llegar al aeropuerto" – declaró Seth aliviado.

Larry metió las llaves y encendió el motor…

"En marcha a **Nueva York**" – dijo él.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Los verdaderos problemas acaban de empezar…**

**La verdadera acción, drama y tragedia podrán notarse poco a poco…**

**¿Qué pasará con los príncipes y sus princesas?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Lisandro cuando cayó al lago y se hundió?**

**¿Qué pasará con Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Alan, Andrea y Néstor en el centro de conservación ambiental?**

**¿Qué horrores se aproximan?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**PD: parece que las princesas harán un pequeño viaje a Nueva York...**

**PD2: si encuentran cualquier clase de error traten de avisarme para solucionarlo lo antes posible...**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	17. Iniciando el viaje

Hola, aquí Agron trayendo otro capítulo, recuerden que el contenido erótico puede estar en capítulos aleatorios, no me vengan con quejas ni peticiones =D!

**_Capítulos 16: Iniciando el viaje._**

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" – ofreció Pablo con amabilidad.

"Sí, claro" – aceptó Sofía.

"¡Hey, papá!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Iremos a dar un paseo!"

"¡De acuerdo, pero no vuelvan tarde o su madre me matará!" – exclamó Blu.

"¡Bien!"

* * *

><p>Tulio se despertó por un ruido algo extraño…<p>

"¿De dónde proviene ese sonido?" – se preguntaba.

Bajó por las escaleras, abrió la puerta, caminó por el jardín y descubrió la bomba, cuyo temporizador ya se encontraba en **dos minutos**, estaba a punto de explotar…

"¡LINDA!" – gritó el doctor desesperado mientras corría hacia adentro del edificio a toda velocidad.

"¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!"

Tulio salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los invitados donde dormían Néstor y Andrea, pero antes de llegar Néstor abrió la puerta y le dio un accidental portazo en la cara al doctor, provocando que caiga al suelo duramente…

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?"

"¡Hay una bomba en el edificio!"

"Creo que bebiste mucha cerveza" – bromeó Néstor.

Tulio entró a la habitación y cargó a Andrea:

"¡Yo la salvaré, suegrita!"

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No!" – gritó el doctor mientras ponía a salvo a la suegrita.

Entró al edificio, Néstor tomó a Alan y Tulio despertó a Fernando y a Linda…

"¡Salgan del edificio!"

El temporizaron estaba en **0:10**…

"¡Ahora, salgan todos!"

**7**…

"¡No miren hacia atrás!"

**5**…

"Maldita puerta…"

**3**…

El doctor dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y logró abrirla, salió corriendo junto a sus familiares y la bomba reventó…

**¡BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Tulio se alivió de que pudo salvar a todos sus integrantes, pero un casquete de escombro le dio en la cabeza…

"¿Tulio?" – Linda estaba preocupada.

El doctor se arrodilló y se desplomó en el suelo inmóvil mientras perdía mucha sangre de la cabeza…

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"

"No puedes morirte, Tulio…" – murmuraba Néstor mientras trataba de cubrir la herida.

* * *

><p>Nico volaba desesperadamente hacia el centro de conservación ambiental para comprobar si Liz estaba allí… pero se quedó estupefacto al ver a dicho edificio en llamas…<p>

Miró hacia su derecha y descubrió una camioneta que estaba a punto de emprender un viaje…

Agudizó la vista y pudo ver a su novia junto a sus demás amigas dentro de unas jaulas…

Inmediatamente atacó a los contrabandistas, quienes luego de resistirse le dieron un palazo en la cara y lo mandaron a volar contra una roca…

* * *

><p>Sofía y Pablo se sentaron en una rama frente a un hermoso lago, bajo la luna llena y se deleitaron con la suave brisa de viento…<p>

"Es una noche hermosa…" – opinó Sofía mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Hay algo mucho más hermoso" – dijo Pablo.

"¿Qué?" – Sofía esperaba una respuesta.

"Tú" – respondió él dedicándole un lindo cumplido.

Ella sólo miró hacia otro lado con una evidente ruborización…

"Mira hacia arriba" – pidió el.

Ella obedeció y miró el cielo…

Pablo se le acercó y la rodeo con sus alas:

"¿Ves eso?" – preguntó él señalando una estrella que brillaba mucho más que las otras.

"Sí" – afirmó ella.

"Esa estrella eres tú, tan brillante, hermosa, suave y admirable…" – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

A Sofía le daban ganas de besar a Pablo por todos sus cumplidos… así que decidió avanzar a ese nivel. Miró a su caballero a los ojos, acarició su rostro y comenzó a acercar su pico al de él para regalarle un beso en los labios…

A tan sólo unos míseros milímetros Sofía arrojó un grito de espanto…

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Pablo estaba muy alarmado.

Sofía se cubrió los ojos y señaló la orilla del lago, donde yacía un cuerpo inmóvil…

"Por Dios…" – murmuró Pablo – "Quédate aquí un segundo…"

"No vayas…" – pidió ella.

Pablo tomó el cuerpo y lo levantó, descubriendo que se trataba de Lisandro…

"¡Mi hermano está muerto!" – gritó Pablo enfurecido.

Sofía se acercó y colocó su ala sobre el pecho de Lisandro…

"Aún está vivo…" – dijo ella sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

"Hay que llevarlo con papá" – dijo Pablo.

Sofía estaba por cargar a Lisandro, pero Pablo se lo impidió:

"Permíteme hacerlo por ti"

"Sí, claro" – aceptó ella algo ruborizada por la caballerosidad de su hermano.

"Ahora sí, vamos allá"

* * *

><p><strong>-Intervalo pensamientos Blu-<strong>

No quiero terminar como Rafael… no quiero tener 18 hijos… pero es que adoro hacerlo con Perla, ella es tan increíble, tan sensual, seductora y hermosa… no puedo contener mi excitación cuando la veo recostada sobre el suelo mientras me mira con esos ojos azules… cada vez que ella hace eso me dan ganas de hacerle el amor… pero no podemos estar haciéndolo cada dos o tres días, sería muy extraño, pero agradable… muy agradable…

Lo que siempre deseo es intimar con ella, pero no quiero terminar con Rafael teniendo 18 pequeñines… pienso que también parte de la culpa la tiene Eva por su incapacidad de mantener sus piernas cerradas frente a Rafael…

Necesito que… un momento, estoy escuchando gritos…

**-Fin del intervalo-**

"¡Papá!"

"¿Qué le pasó a Lisandro?" – su padre estaba impactado – "¿Acaso se peleó con Karen otra vez?"

"Lo encontramos en el lago, por poco muere ahogado…" – informó Pablo.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿dónde está su madre?"

"No lo sé" – contestaron los jóvenes – "No la veo hace varias horas, tampoco hemos visto a Karen"

"Vamos con Tulio, luego iremos a por Chen para ver si María está con él, y luego con Nico para ver si Liz sigue ahí"

"De acuerdo"

Los guacamayos despegaron…

* * *

><p>Aterrizaron y se quedaron estupefactos al ver el centro de conservación ambiental en llamas…<p>

"Parece que alguien estuvo jugando con los cables de las luces…" – murmuró Pablo.

"Tulio no está aquí, debieron ir al hospital..." - pensaba Blu.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - preguntó Sofía asustada.

"Niños, quédense aquí un momento, iré a ver a Chen"

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Chen!"<p>

"No me molestes a esta hora de la noche…" – murmuró él bostezando.

Blu lo agarró y lo tiró del nido…

"¡Hey, tranquilízate!" – pidió él algo adolorido por la caída – "¿Qué mosca te pico?"

"¿Has visto a María?"

"Fue a dar un paseo con Perla"

"Perla ha desaparecido junto con Karen"

"Dios…" – Chen estaba aterrado – "Vamos con Nico"

* * *

><p>"No están aquí" – dijo Chen revisando todo el nido de la joven pareja.<p>

"Venga, vamos con Rafael"

En el camino se estrellaron con él…

"Maldición…" – murmuró Blu adolorido.

"¡Muchachos!" – exclamó Rafael – "¡Los he buscado por todas partes!"

"¡Nosotros te estábamos buscando a ti!" – exclamó Chen.

"¿Han visto a Eva?"

"¿Ella también ha desaparecido?"

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Ven con nosotros…"

"Esperen, tengo dos pequeñines recién nacidos en mi nido" – dijo Rafael.

"¿Ahora tienes 20 hijos?" – Blu estaba incrédulo.

"Emh… sí…"

"Sofía, Pablo y Pedro cuidarán de ellos"

"De acuerdo, vamos"

* * *

><p>Al regresar al edificio en llamas Lisandro se despertó de golpe y miró hacia todos lados:<p>

"¿Karen, dónde estás?"

"Ella no está aquí" – dijo Sofía.

"¡Unos humanos la atraparon!" – gritó él – "¡Tengo que ir por ella!"

Llegaron todos los demás:

"¡Las chicas desaparecieron!" – exclamó Blu.

"¡Unos humanos las atraparon!" – informó Lisandro.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Antes de que Lisandro pudiera contestar escucharon el ruido de un motor a lo lejos…

Agudizaron la vista y descubrieron una camioneta alejándose del lugar…

"¡Ahí van!" – exclamó Rafael.

"¡Vamos!" – ordenó Lisandro.

"¡Sofía, Pablo, ustedes se quedarán aquí con el tío Pedro y cuidarán a los pequeñines de Rafael!" – ordenó Blu.

"¿QUÉ?" – ellos estaban incrédulos.

"¡Yo no tuve hijos como para saber que hacer!" – exclamó Sofía – "Todavía no tuve hijos…" – pensaba ella mirando a Pablo.

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos" – dijo Pablo.

"¿Sabrás qué hacer?" – Sofía estaba dudosa.

"¿Confías en mí?" – preguntó él mientras le ofrecía su ala a Sofía.

"Sí…" – contestó ella aceptando su ala – "Cuidaremos a esos demonios… juntos…"

"No hay tiempo para romances" – dijo Lisandro.

"¡VAMOS POR LAS CHICAS!" – gritó Chen.

Los demás obedecieron, abrieron sus alas y despegaron hacia el cielo en busca de sus amadas secuestradas…

* * *

><p>Nico se despertó y se quedó totalmente en shock al ver el centro de conservación ambiental encendiéndose en llamas…<p>

Miró hacia alrededor y descubrió a todos sus amigos volando cerca de él…

"¡Vamos Nico!" – gritó Lisandro – "¡Debemos hacer algo!"

Nico obedeció y siguió a los guacamayos…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Fue algo corto, pero bueno, sin quejas todos felices…**

**Como hemos leído, los príncipes se han reunido y junto a Blu iniciarán la más grande aventura de sus vidas…**

**Rafael con 20 hijos XD!**

**¿Qué pasará con las princesas?**

**¿Podrán los príncipes seguirle el rastro a los villanos?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Si han leído con atención, quizás algunos de ustedes pudieron notar que estos últimos capítulos fueron muy parecidos a las visiones de Lisandro y de Nico en "Amor eterno"…**

**Siempre presten atención al leer mis capítulos, porque puede de que encuentren detalles ocultos como por ejemplo el guacamayo sobreviviente de Minas Gerais…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	18. El despegue

¿Me extrañaron?

Espero que sí :D!

Bueno, aquí presento otro capítulo de esta secuela, lean con atención y disfruten de este nuevo y emocionante capítulo…

_**Capítulo 17: El despegue.**_

"¿A qué lugar creen que vayan con las chicas?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"No tengo idea…" – respondió Chen.

"Blu es el experto en esto" – dijo Rafael.

"¿Por qué siempre me miran a mí?"

"No lo sé… quizás es porque tú eres el único que ha leído libros en todo Río de Janeiro" – respondió Rafael.

El coche de los contrabandistas dio un girón hacia la izquierda…

"¡Se están alejando!" – exclamó Lisandro – "¡Vamos!"

Ellos lograron ponerse al día con el coche de los contrabandistas otra vez…

Blu miró hacia todos lados, y pudo ver un gran cartel que decía **"al aeropuerto"**

"Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirigen…"

* * *

><p>"Espera, espera, espera" – repetía el buscador.<p>

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" – preguntó Glaim.

"¿A dónde están llevando a las hembras?"

"Te he dicho como 2.000.000 de veces que no seas impaciente"

"Lo siento, es que ésta historia es muy interesante…" – murmuró el buscador.

"Ya lo sé"

"Lo siento, ya puedes continuar…"

* * *

><p>"Tal y como lo pensé" – dijo Blu mientras observaba el aeropuerto.<p>

Los demás se quedaron asombrados al ver tal gigantesco edificio repleto de personas, guardias, maletas, aviones, luces, etc…

Lisandro miró hacia todas partes, pero no podía ver a los villanos:

"Maldición…" – murmuró él – "Los hemos perdido…"

"¿Cómo carajo las vamos a encontrar en este lugar tan inmenso?" – preguntó Rafael.

"¡AWWWW!" – gritó Larry – "¡No me muerdas!"

Perla hizo caso omiso y volvió a morder al contrabandista en la mano…

"Creo que ya los encontramos" – dijo Lisandro con cara de :D!

"¡Escóndanse!" – ordenó Blu ocultándose detrás de una pequeña estatua.

Chen se escondió detrás de un mostrador vacío…

Rafael salió volando y se escondió detrás de una gran y elegante maceta…

Lisandro voló hacia el techo del gran edificio y observó sigilosamente desde allí…

"¿Por qué tienen tantas aves?" – preguntó el guardia del aeropuerto.

"Son nuestras mascotas" – dijo Larry.

"¿Sus mascotas?" – el guardia estaba sospechando.

"Sí" – afirmó Seth.

"Además, nosotros amamos a éstas aves como si fueran nuestros propios hijos" – dijo Larry mientras metía su mano dentro de la jaula para acariciar a Perla, pero ella se enojó y le mordió la mano otra vez…

Larry se tapó la boca para no gritar…

"De acuerdo, pueden pasar" – dijo el guardia permitiéndoles el paso.

"Eso fue fácil" – dijo Seth.

Larry no pudo contener más el dolor y lanzó un fuerte grito…

"¡AWWW!"

"¡Deja de gritar!"

"¡Lo siento!" – exclamó él – "¡Ésta guacamaya es muy mordelona!"

Perla sólo hizo una mueca de enojo…

"No podemos dejar que ésta guacamaya esté así de loca en el viaje" – dijo Seth – "Tendremos que callarla de algún modo"

Larry agarró la jaula y la estrelló con muchísima fuerza contra la pared, provocando que Perla se dé un cabezazo contra las barras metálicas de la jaula y se quedé inconsciente.

"Al fin…" – murmuró él aliviado – "Mi mano ya no correrá más peligro"

Blu sintió un gran enojo en su interior, pues el único que tenía permiso de tocar a Perla era él…

Luego de un rato los contrabandistas empezaron a subir al avión con el resto de los pasajeros. Ellos dejaron las jaulas junto con sus maletas que fueron colocadas con las demás valijas…

"Bien, hasta ahora no hemos sido descubiertos…" – murmuró Larry aliviado.

Unos militares subieron al avión y comenzaron a revisar a los pasajeros…

"Mierda" – dijo Seth.

Larry se levantó y salió corriendo a la cabina del baño para esconderse mientras que Seth robaba un equipo de maquillaje de una mujer y se pintaba toda la cara para no ser identificado…

Un militar se le quedó mirando…

"Esa mujer es horrible…"

"Me veo más guapo cuando no estoy maquillado de mujer" – pensaba Seth.

Los militares se retiraron, la puerta del avión se cerró y podía escucharse como los motores se encendían…

"¿Cómo las alcanzaremos?" – preguntó Rafael mientras veía como el avión se alejaba.

"¡Hey!" – exclamó Lisandro – "¡Iremos en el próximo vuelo!"

"¡Bien!" – exclamaron los demás mientras se escondían dentro de distintas maletas.

* * *

><p>Perla se despertó luego del duro golpe que recibió…<p>

"¿D-Dónde estoy…?" – se preguntaba ella con su visión muy reducida – "Estoy muy cansada…"

Miró a su derecha y pudo descubrir a otro guacamayo azul…

"¿Blu, eres tú?"

El guacamayo dio media vuelta y miró a Perla, al principio se quedó algo aturdido por su belleza, pero luego esa expresión de afecto se cambió por una expresión de enojo…

"No eres Blu…"

El guacamayo se alejó de ella, se sentó en una esquina de la jaula y allí se quedó sentado sin mirar a ningún lado y sin decir una sola palabra…

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Perla, quien sentía un gran interés por aquél guacamayo.

El muchacho no contestó…

"¿Puedes hablar?"

El extraño tan sólo le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando hacia otro lado ignorando a Perla por completo…

"Es bastante callado" – pensó ella.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – preguntó María despertando luego de estar inconsciente un largo rato – "Me duele mi ala…"

"Taylán te dio una paliza" – dijo Perla.

"Sí, gracias por recordármelo…"

"¿Dónde están los muchachos?"

"No tengo ni idea…"

"¿En dónde estaremos?" – Perla sentía una gran curiosidad – "Lo único que puedo ver son muchas maletas…"

María estaba por contestar pero se quedó observando al extraño…

"¿Quién es él?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Es tu nuevo novio?" – bromeó María.

La palabra "novio" provocó que el extraño sienta un gran dolor dentro de él, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y se vio obligado a cubrir su rostro con sus alas para ocultar su evidente estado…

"No juegues con eso" – aconsejó Perla notando el estado del extraño.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó María sintiendo el mismo interés que Perla.

El muchacho tan sólo la miró de reojo, dio un suspiro y nuevamente le dio la espalda a las hembras…

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotras?" – María sentía una curiosidad cada vez más grande – "¿Estás herido?"

El muchacho lo negó con la cabeza, pero en realidad estaba herido en su espíritu…

Perla estaba por hablar, pero repentinamente un poderoso temblor sacudió su jaula…

"¡Terremoto!" – exclamó María aterrada.

La puerta de la jaula de Perla no soportó el temblor, así que el candado se rompió, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó abajo, pero antes de sufrir daño su caída se vio interrumpida por el muchacho, quien la sostuvo con sus garras y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo…

El temblor terminó, Perla se quedó pensando y dedujo que sólo había sido una gran turbulencia…

"Gracias por salvarme" – agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho la miró con una expresión seria, retrocedió y volvió a meterse dentro de la jaula…

"¿Acaso no le caigo bien?" – pensaba Perla – "¿O es que estoy despeinada?"

Perla comenzó a arreglar y a peinar sus plumas para volver a estar tan hermosa y elegante como antes…

"¡Hey, Perla!" – exclamó María – "¿Sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada, verdad?"

"Ya voy" – dijo Perla volando con una evidente lentitud por estar embarazada.

"¿Sabes cómo abrir esto?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Blu me lo enseñó"

"Eres afortunada de tener a alguien como él" – opinó María.

"Sí, así es" – dijo Perla bastante halagada – "Tú también eres afortunada de tener a Chen"

"Jeje, gracias"

María fue liberada por la astuta Perla…

"¿Deberíamos despertarlas?" – preguntó ella mirando a Karen y a Eva.

"Sí, deben saber esto" – respondió Perla.

"Despierten ya" – pidió María mientras movía a Karen con su ala.

"No molestes…" – murmuró ella.

María volvió a moverla con sus alas…

"¿Lisandro, estás dándome un masaje?" – Karen estaba soñando con su caballero u.u!

Perla sólo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Karen con una expresión confundida:

"¿Qué estará soñando?" – se preguntaba ella.

María se aburrió, tomó a Karen y la tiró de la jaula…

"¿Por qué me despiertas?" – preguntó Karen enfadada – "Estaba teniendo un buen sueño… un muy buen sueño…"

"Ni me quiero imaginar lo que estabas soñando…" – murmuró María.

"Disculpen mi tardanza, estaba algo atareada atrás" – dijo Liz apareciendo de la nada – "¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo sabemos…"

Karen despertó a Eva…

"¡Hola!" – saludó ella alegre, pero luego se quedó impactada al ver que estaban en un extraño lugar – "¿Dónde rayos estamos?"

"Creo que es un avión…" – informó Perla con algo de inseguridad.

"¿Un avión?" – Karen estaba confundida – "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es como un pájaro de metal y acero" – respondió Perla con sabiduría – "Sólo que tiene varias ventajas: es más rápido, resistente, es más grande y lo mejor es que tiene aire acondicionado"- agregó orgullosa de sí misma.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero no me importa, ahora, si me permiten me iré de aquí" – dijo Karen mientras volaba hacia la escotilla del suelo.

Ella la abrió y una implacable y poderosísima ráfaga de viento invadió toda la zona:

"¡Ciérrala!" – gritó María espantada.

Perla comenzó a ser succionada por el fuertísimo viento que la estaba dirigiendo hacia el precipicio…

Karen intentó cerrar la escotilla, pero no podía…

"¡Perla, NO!" – gritó Liz aterrada.

"¡Ya casi la cierro!" – exclamó Karen.

Perla agotó sus fuerzas y lamentablemente se dejó succionar por la corriente, pero milagrosamente ella fue salvada por un ángel del cielo, fue salvada por alguien por el que sentía mucho interés… abrió sus ojos y pudo descubrir de que el desconocido la había sujetado con muchísima fuerza, tal era su fuerza que podía contener las fuertísimas ráfagas de viento… Perla y las demás se quedaron asombradas…

El sujeto puso a salvo a Perla, voló hacia la escotilla y con mucha firmeza logró cerrarla…

"No vuelvas a abrirla" – ordenó él mirando a Karen seriamente.

"Lo siento"

"¿Están bien todos?" – preguntó él.

Perla y María sólo se quedaron escuchándolo mientras lo miraban con una evidente muestra de afecto e interés… pues la voz del muchacho era suave y genuinamente agradable.

"Tiene unos bonitos ojos…" – opinó María algo ruborizada.

"Tiene una bonita voz…" – opinó Perla con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes dos están locas" – opinó Eva.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya dejen de fijarse en ese guacamayo, ustedes ya tienen a sus respectivos machos, y nada lo cambiará" – Eva era bastante exigente, pero a la vez poseía una gran y sabia mente llena de reflexiones y recuerdos.

"Tienes razón" – admitió María – "Pero nunca es tarde para tener un nuevo **'amigo'** con el que hablar" – agregó ella mientras caminaba hacia el extraño.

"Perla, tu amiga es una loca…" – murmuró Eva.

"No es una loca" – defendió ella – "Ella es algo… mmm…" - Perla no sabía que decir, pues no podía decidir si María era algo enamoradiza, o seductora, o amigable, o esto o aquello.

"¿Mmm...?"

"Tienes razón, está un poco loca"

"¿Por qué María está hablando con ese sujeto?" – preguntó Karen.

"No sabemos que es lo que pretende…" – contestó Perla mientras observaba como María hablaba con aquél muchacho.

Pasaban los minutos y todas las chicas excepto María (que novedad -_-) se sentaron a observar por aquella ventana…

"¿Creen que los muchachos nos estén buscando?" – preguntó Perla.

"Sí, deben estar buscándonos por todas partes" – aseguró Eva.

"¿Cómo sabrán que estamos en un avión volando hacia no sabemos dónde?" – Karen estaba preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Karen, estoy segura de que Blu ya estará haciendo algo al respecto por nuestro secuestro" – dijo Perla con bastante seguridad en sus palabras, pero algo de temor en su interior.

Perla se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por todas partes…

"¿Perla, estás bien?" – Eva comenzó a preocuparse.

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Es sólo que estoy algo preocupada…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mmm… quizás debas saberlo en otro momento"

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablarlo conmigo?"

Perla sentía la necesidad de informar a todas de su embarazo, pero no sabía si sería lo más sensato en una situación así. Ella decidió hablarlo con Eva…

"Estoy embarazada"

"¡Bien!" – exclamó Eva muy feliz.

Perla sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio…

"¿Acaso no estás feliz?"

"Sí, estoy muy feliz, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Es sólo que… tengo miedo de que no pueda tenerlos en un lugar seguro…" – Perla sentía una gran preocupación.

"Mmm…" – murmuró Eva sin saber que aconsejarle.

"¿Qué va a pasar si tengo los huevos en un lugar peligroso?"

"Tranquila, te prometo que no vamos a dejar que nada te pase" – aseguró Eva apoyando a su preocupada amiga.

"Gracias, Eva, eres una gran amiga" – opinó Perla dándole un cálido abrazo a su amiga.

"Tú también, eres una buena chica" – opinó ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos de charla, podía notarse que el avión entraba a una zona tormentosa…

"Tengo miedo… no me gustan las tormentas…" – murmuró Karen asustada.

"Tranquila, no nos pasará nada" – dijo Eva sentándose a su lado.

Perla estaba por decir algo, pero María la agarró de la espalda y la arrastró hacia un lugar silencioso:

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nada" – contestó María inocente.

"Pensé que estabas hablando con el muchacho"

"¡Sí!" – exclamó María – "Deberías hablar con él, es un tipo interesante…"

"No estoy segura de eso" – dijo Perla – "No creo que a Blu le guste que me vea tan cerca de otro…"

"Blu no está aquí ahora"

Antes de que Perla pudiera hacer algo María la arrastró hacia el muchacho…

"María, espera, no hagas esto…"

"Sólo háblale un momento…" – susurró ella.

María empujó a Perla y la hizo caer sobre ese muchacho…

"¿Estás bien?"

"Emh… sí…" – murmuró ella algo avergonzada.

Un silencio incómodo predominó durante un breve periodo de tiempo, hasta que Perla decidió romper el silencio:

"¿Por qué no te gusta hablar?"

El muchacho tan sólo la miró por esa inesperada pregunta, la miró con seriedad y le dio la espalda mientras cubría su rostro con sus alas…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Perla estaba preocupada.

"Estoy de luto"

"¿De luto?" – ella estaba impactada – "¿Quién murió?"

El muchacho tan sólo lagrimeó con abundancia y se alejó de ella mientras presionaba su corazón con sus alas, demostrándole a Perla que él estaba de luto por su amor…

"Discúlpame" – pidió Perla.

"No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa" – murmuró el muchacho secando sus lágrimas – "Todo fue por ese halcón y esos humanos…"

"¿Te refieres a Taylán?"

"Sí, él fue quien la mató" – dijo él – "Me iba a convertir en padre y ahora lo he perdido todo… la verdad es que ahora no tengo nada…"

"Nos tienes a nosotras" – dijo Perla mientras se sentaba a su lado y señalaba a María, Karen y a Eva, quienes estaban charlando amistosamente mientras observaban las estrellas del cielo – "Y cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaremos a nuestro selva, donde seguro encontrarás otra hembra" – agregó sonriendo.

"Pues… gracias… pero no iré con ustedes…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Le había prometido a mi pareja que nunca iba a mirar a otra chica…" – contestó el muchacho recordando a aquella guacamaya que era su amada.

"Estoy segura de que tu pareja no querrá verte vivir sin nadie a quien amar…" – dijo Perla.

"Creo que tienes razón…" – admitió él – "Eres muy… bonita… digo amable…" – tartamudeó él

"Amh… gracias…" – murmuró Perla algo ruborizada – "¿Y cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ivan" – contestó él – "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Perla" – contestó ella.

"Es un bonito nombre" – opinó él.

Nuevamente Perla le sonrió bastante ruborizada…

Y así continuaron su charla...

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto:<strong>

Los motores se encendían, las maletas fueron posicionadas, las puertas se cerraron…

"¡Despegue!" – gritó el piloto.

Otro avión hacia Nueva York despegó hacia el cielo…

"¡Ahí vamos!" – gritó Blu saliendo de una maleta.

"Eso fue fácil" – dijo Rafael apareciendo de otra maleta.

"Sí, tienes razón" – admitió Chen.

"¿Dónde está Lisandro?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" – gritó él – "¡Ayúdenme!"

Blu, Rafael, Chen y Nico volaron hacia una gran pila de maletas y comenzaron a buscar a Lisandro:

"¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Aquí abajo!"

Luego de unos minutos lograron encontrar a Lisandro…

"Ufff… me estaba muriendo de calor debajo de todas esas maletas…"

"¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?" – preguntó Chen impaciente – "Ya estoy aburrido…"

"Tranquilo" – dijo Blu - "La acción recién empieza…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo...<strong>

**¡MMMMM!**

**Nuestros héroes han iniciado su inmenso viaje en busca de sus heroínas…**

**Por otro lado parece que Taylán mató a un ave muy cercana a Ivan…**

**¿Lograrán seguirles el rastro?**

**¿Qué estaré tramando? JOJOJ**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	19. El acercamiento

Aquí otro capítulo, disculpen si me estoy tardando, y no pregunten, porque mis razones son privadas (además del castigo xD)

Bueno, damas y caballeros, les invito a leer conmigo un pequeño resumen de la historia hasta el capítulo actual…

Resumiéndolo todo, hay dos contrabandistas locos sueltos por el mundo con Taylán, los centros de conservaciones ambientales de Ricardo y Tulio fueron reventados por los aires por una explosión, nuestro famoso doctor Tulio terminó en el hospital luego de dicha explosión, Lisandro sufrió una crisis mental por creer que su hermano le estaba arrebatando a su amada, por lo tanto procedió a idear un plan para matar a todos, afortunadamente logró recuperarse y volver a su estado normal. Como también hemos podido leer es obvio que todos saben que Perla se encuentra embarazada, y que además ha sido secuestrada junto con María, Eva, Karen, Liz y el nuevo personaje Iván. La historia está siendo narrada por Glaim, quien fue secuestrado por el buscador, cuya identidad todavía es secreta…

Bueno, acaban de leer un pequeñito resumen de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora en esta historia, pues creo que es conveniente refrescarles la memoria a todos vosotros para que no se les olvide ningún detalle y para que logren entender mejor los capítulos, recuerden que cada capítulo está conectado con otro…

También deben recordar que esta dramática y romántica aventura recién comienza…

Sin más preámbulo ni constitución ni documentos, aquí tienen otro capítulo:

**_Capítulo 18: El acercamiento._**

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu pareja?" – preguntó Perla.

"Adela…" – contestó él recordando a aquella guacamaya – "Tenía unos ojos... y una sonrisa… ella era tan… tan… perfecta…"

Perla se quedó pensando en ese nombre…

"La extraño…" – murmuró Iván.

"Sé cómo te sientes"

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña" – dijo Perla – "Digamos que nuestra especie vale oro…"

"Lo lamento…"

"No importa, el pasado ya es pasado"

Durante un tiempo predominó un crudo silencio. Ellos no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, ni siquiera chistaban o amagaban decir algo…

"¿Sabes que eres hermosa? – preguntó Iván rompiendo el silencio.

"Gracias…" – murmuró ella ruborizándose al máximo por el tierno comentario.

"¿Te digo algo?"

"¿Qué me quieres decir?"

"Me haces acordar a alguien…" – dijo él.

"¿A quién te hago acordar?" – preguntó Perla mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor.

"Piénsalo bien…"

Ella se quedó pensando… no se le ocurría nada, pero entonces recordó la conversación…

"¿Me parezco a Adela?"

"Sí, eres igual a ella…"

Perla le regaló una sonrisa…

"Excepto por sus ojos, los suyos eran verdes y los tuyos son de un hermoso, atractivo y apasionante color azul…"

"Gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos…" – dijo Perla con una sonrisa y una mirada de afecto.

"Nunca, pero nunca voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime" – dijo Iván con seguridad.

El muchacho se acercó a Perla, se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus alas…

"Eres un tesoro, Perla…"

Ella cerró sus ojos mientas esbozaba una sonrisa, estaba muy dispuesta a acercarse de forma amorosa a él, pero al abrirlos notó que Iván ya no estaba a su lado…

"¿Qué pasó?" – se preguntaba ella.

Miró hacia su derecha y descubrió que Iván estaba dormido, y que además sus alas estaban sobre las suyas, provocando que se quede algo ruborizada, pero luego ese afecto fue cambiado por un sentimiento de tristeza…

"¿Todo fue un sueño?" – ella estaba apenada – "Todo parece tan real… y de pronto descubres que sólo estabas soñando…"

Miró hacia todos lados y descubrió que María, Karen, Liz y Eva también estaban dormidas…

Ella quiso levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera se lo impidió, posteriormente el dolor se movió a su vientre, causándole un gran sufrimiento. Ella estuvo soportándolo durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente el dolor cedió…

"No me falta mucho…" – pensaba ella preocupada.

Se puso de pie, caminó un poco pero inesperadamente perdió su conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el movimiento de unas alas acercándose a ella…

* * *

><p>"¡Tulio!" – exclamó Ricardo – "¡Vine lo más rápido que pude!"<p>

"Jeje, me alegra que no te hayas tardado…" – murmuró Tulio bastante débil.

Un enfermero del hospital entró a la habitación con una gran bandeja de comida…

"Es hora de comer algo" – dijo el sujeto.

"Excelente, me muero de hambre…"

"¿Es muy grave?" – preguntó Linda.

"Por suerte no, unos milímetros más y quizás Tulio ya no estaría con nosotros" – respondió el enfermero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse?"

"Necesitamos más tiempo para analizar eso, cuando estemos seguros se los informaremos inmediatamente"

El doctor se retiró de la habitación…

"¿Algo nuevo que contarme?" – preguntó Tulio mientras le daba una probadita a su comida.

"Pues… digamos que mi centro de conservación ambiental fue remodelado" – respondió Ricardo con ironía.

"¿Remodelado?"

"Sí, significa que lo destruyeron"

"¡Uy, ahora que lo recuerdo mi centro de conservación también fue destruido!" – exclamó Tulio – "Maldita sea… creo que la herida en mi cabeza me hizo olvidar varias cosas…"

Ricardo miró por la ventana y pudo ver a un equipo de periodistas entrando al edificio…

"Habrán problemas con esos periodistas…" – murmuró él – "Entonces, ¿tú tienes algo que contarme?"

"Mmm… además de la destrucción de los edificios y todo eso, nada" – contestó Tulio mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

"¿Tus guacamayos están a salvo?" – preguntó Ricardo.

"Eso espero…"

* * *

><p>Amanecía… <strong>(para los que no lo notaron, todavía era de noche xD)<strong>

El Sol por fin mostró sus cálidos rayos al iluminar la fría y la oscura noche…

"Perla… despierta…" – se escuchó.

"Quizás esté soñando con Blu…" – murmuró otra voz femenina.

"Bella durmiente… debes despertar ya…" – susurró Iván - "Un momento, ¿quién es Blu?"

"Olvídalo, no importa"

"Lo averiguaré de todas formas" - dijo él - "Ahora, hermosa bella durmiente, ya debes dejar de dormir un poco"

Perla reconoció la voz de Iván…

"¿Iván, eres tú?" – preguntó ella sin abrir sus ojos – "¿Estoy herida o algo así?"

"Descuida, no estás herida, y te aseguro que mientras siga aquí no te pasará nada" – contestó él con cariño.

Iván la cargó y la llevó a la jaula donde la recostó con muchísimo cuidado…

Ella lo miró con una expresión moderadamente seductora...

"Deberías descansar un poco más... bueno, digo... si tú estás cansada jeje" - tartamudeó él sin saber que decir al notar la apasionante seducción de Perla.

"Sí, lo haré"

Ellos se miraron con mucho cariño durante muchos segundos…

"Quiero volver a soñar…" – pensaba Perla mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida casi instantáneamente.

Iván se acercó a Eva…

"Cuéntame de Perla" – pidió él.

"Pues… es una buena chica, algo temperamental y ruda, pero muy tierna y amable por dentro" – respondió Eva.

"Parece una chica muy interesante"

"¿A qué te refieres con interesante?"

"Ya sabes, yo soy un chico y ella es una chica, y quizás… ya sabes el resto…"

"Pues lo lamento mucho por ti, ella ya tiene dueño" – informó Eva.

"¿Está con otro?"

"Sí, ya tuvo hijos y ahora está embarazada otra vez" – dijo ella – "No es que quiera ser cruel pero no puedes estar con ella aunque sea lo que más quieras"

Iván se quedó callado…

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es sólo que… nada, no importa"

* * *

><p>"No le veo problema" – dijo el buscador.<p>

Glaim se quedó mirándolo…

"¿No me entiendes, verdad?"

"No" – respondió el espíritu.

"Perla debería darle a Iván una oportunidad de ser alguien cercano a ella"

"Estás loco" – opinó Glaim riendo entre dientes.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es tradición para todo el mundo respetar el matrimonio entre hombre y mujer, o en este caso, entre macho y hembra"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"¡Tiene que ver en todo!" – exclamó el espíritu – "Cielos… todavía tienes aprender muchas cosas…"

"No es que quiera recordar viejos tiempos, pero hace rato también me habías dicho que Blu se había acostado con María" – dijo el buscador – "Eso significa que Blu ya le fue infiel una vez"

"Eso fue hace muchos años, y además no creo que la palabra infidelidad sea la correcta, ya que al principio el no deseaba hacerlo, pero María lo obligó"

"Mmm…"

"Además, Perla no puede reemplazarlo por otro, Blu siempre la amó, le dio hijos, le dio amor, cariño, afecto y casi siempre la tuvo complacida" – dijo Glaim defendiendo a Blu – "Creo que también hace falta mencionar que viajó al pasado para evitar que ella muera, le salvó la vida dos veces, la primera cuando cayó del avión y la segunda cuando viajó al pasado" – agregó serio.

"Me dejaste sin palabras" – admitió el buscador reconociendo su error.

"En mi opinión, creo que Perla debería pensar bien lo que hará, debe decidir si quiere pasar el resto de su vida con Blu, el macho que la complació cuando ella lo deseaba o estar con alguien más atractivo y que apenas lo conoció hace unas pocas horas…" – dijo Glaim sabiamente – "Cabe mencionar que Iván la desea"

"Entonces, resumiéndolo todo, me quieres decir que Perla se encuentra en una especie de 'prueba de fidelidad' o algo así, ¿verdad?" – preguntó el buscador con gran interés.

"Exacto" – contestó el espíritu.

"Me parece que eso suena algo difícil para ella"

"Pues sí, lo es, porque debe decidir algo muy importante"

"Bueno, no quiero demorarte más tiempo, basta de charlas y sigamos con lo que estábamos antes" – dijo el buscador mientras tomaba asiento junto a Glaim preparado para seguir escuchando su historia.

"Lo que pasó después fue que…"

* * *

><p>Había pasado un tremendo tiempo…<p>

El avión comenzó a descender…

"Iván, despierta a Perla" – ordenó Eva mientras observaba unos gigantescos edificios en el horizonte.

Iván caminó hacia a Perla, se inclinó y la movió cuidadosamente con sus alas…

"Despierta…"

Ella abrió sus ojos perezosamente…

"Aún tengo sueño…"

"¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?" – preguntó él.

"Sí…"

Iván asintió con la cabeza, retrocedió lentamente y se retiró de la jaula para que Perla pudiera dormir un poco más…

"¿Ya la despertaste?" – preguntó Eva.

"No, deberíamos dejarla dormir un poco más"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?"

"¿Tú por qué crees?" – preguntó Iván irónicamente.

"¿Ella te gusta?"

"Mmm… no sé si esas son las palabras correctas" – murmuró él algo ruborizado.

"Te gusta"

"No" - rechazó él.

"Sí"

"De acuerdo, creo que me gusta sólo un poco"

"¿Sólo un poco?" – Eva comenzó a reírse levemente.

"Bueno, quizás bastante…"

"Te atrapé con las alas vacías" – dijo ella con ironía - "¡Estás enamorado de...!" - pero fue interrumpida por Iván, quien le tapó la boca para que no hablara.

"Sí, pero no hace falta que lo menciones" – dijo él – "No debes decírselo a nadie"

"¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"

"Como tú lo has dicho, ya tiene dueño, y además si le digo que me gusta quizás arruine lo que ya tenemos, pienso que debemos conocernos más"

"Es un buen punto" – opinó Eva.

"Pero no te preocupes, algún día se lo diré"

* * *

><p>"¡Mierda, lárguense de aquí!" – gritó Ricardo mientras se daba un duelo contra los periodistas que querían entrevistar a Tulio.<p>

"¡Linda, llama a los guaridas!" – exclamó Néstor uniéndose a la pelea.

"¿Por qué siempre quieren entrometerse en lo que no les incumbe?" – preguntó Ricardo.

"¡Porque es nuestro trabajo!" – gritó un periodista.

Linda volvió con los guardias del hospital, y luego de unos momentos lograron reducir a los desesperados y entrometidos periodistas, quienes luego de insultar y patalear como bebés se retiraron del lugar…

"Debo hacer unas llamadas" – dijo Tulio.

"¿Necesitas privacidad?" – preguntó Linda.

"Sí, váyanse todos excepto Ricardo"

Todos menos dicho hombre se retiraron de la habitación…

"Pásame el teléfono"

"Aquí tienes"

Tulio marcó un número…

* * *

><p>En una gigantesca y fortificada central militar, los soldados estaban totalmente firmes y mirando a la bandera nacional mientras entonaban el Himno de su país con gran orgullo…<p>

En la torre de la central estaba un gran hombre revisando ordenadores, expedientes, archivos, carpetas y documentos interesantes…

"Todo en orden" - dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía a ver televisión.

"¡General!" – gritó un hombre provocando que el general caiga al suelo.

El general se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, donde pudo ver un hombre muy firme y haciendo el saludo de la venia (la mano en la frente).

"Descanse, soldado"

"Es una llamada para usted" – le dijo mientras le entregaba un teléfono algo extraño.

"Gracias, puede retirarse"

"¡Sí señor!" – le exclamó el soldado mientras le hacía el saludo de la venia nuevamente y se retiraba del lugar.

"Espero que sea importante" – dijo el general – "Estaba viendo el programa del Dr. House"

"Creo que House deberá esperar, soy Tulio"

"¡Oh!"

"¿Han encontrado algún rastro?"

"No, lamento decirte que no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ninguno de tus guacamayos adultos, sólo hemos encontrado dos niños" – respondió el general mientras agarraba su control remoto y se derrumbaba en el sillón para seguir viendo Dr. House.

"Maldita sea" – murmuró Tulio – "¿Puedes ponerlos a salvo?"

"No parecen querer irse, creo que están cuidando a unos bebés, uno de mis hombres se acercó a inspeccionar y fue atacado"

"Ya veo que esos dos ya cargan con responsabilidades paternales"

El general rió levemente…

"Bueno, trata de mantenerlos vigilados, que ningún tipo de peligro se acerque a esos dos pequeños"

"De acuerdo"

"Eso era todo, gracias"

"De nada, Dr. Tulio, que tenga un buen día"

Tulio cortó la llamada y golpeó una mesa con mucha fuerza para desquitarse…

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Ricardo con curiosidad.

"Le había pedido al general que trate de encontrar a los guacamayos adultos y a los niños" – dijo Tulio – "Y resulta que ellos desaparecieron"

"¿Crees que esos asesinos tengan algo que ver con la muerte de mis guacamayos y la desaparición de los tuyos?" – Ricardo estaba preocupado.

"Espero que no, porque si fuera así ya tendríamos que estar preparando varias tumbas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNN!**

**Creo que hay algo oculto entre Iván y Perla, pero no tomemos conclusiones apresuradas. Como también pudimos leer, el avión a Nueva York se está acercando.**

**¿Qué emocionantes, románticas y peligrosas aventuras les esperan a todos?**

**¿Qué clase de acercamientos y/o horrores habrá entre todos los personajes?**

**¿Qué cosas malignas estaré tramando?**

**¿A qué me refiero yo con 'malignas'? JOJOJ**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	20. El acercamiento II

¡Hey!

Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta secuela, buena lectura a todos…

**_Capítulo 19: El acercamiento II._**

Había pasado un buen tiempo, y podía notarse el cambio de clima…

"Tengo frío" – admitió Karen temblando.

"Ya somos dos" – dijo Eva.

"Tres" – murmuró Iván.

"Nosotras también, tenemos frío" – dijeron Liz y María en unísono.

Iván miró por la pequeña ventana y pudo comprobar que se estaban acercando a una ciudad, pues podía ver muchos edificios en el horizonte…

"¡Miren eso!" – exclamó Karen mientras observaba un gigantesco puente en el cual circulaban cientos de autos.

"Esto no se parece a Río de Janeiro" – dijo María.

"Esto es impresionante" – opinó Iván incrédulo al ver la colosal construcción.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver que el cielo se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nubes negras y grises…

"No me gusta este lugar" – admitió Karen atemorizada.

"¿Dónde creen que estemos?" – preguntó María con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea, pero a donde nos estén llevando esos humanos no creo sea un bonito lugar" – dijo Iván seriamente.

"No quiero que esos humanos nos lastimen" – dijo Karen mientras retrocedía muy asustada y preocupada por el bienestar de todos.

"Estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de salir vivos de este embrollo" – aseguró Iván con una sonrisa, pero una gran preocupación en su interior.

Iván miró a Perla y descubrió que estaba dormida, pero estaba temblando de frío…

"Tengo que hacer algo al respecto" – pensó él.

* * *

><p>"¿Puedes saltearte las partes cursi de tus historias?" – preguntó el buscador.<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"No me interesa saber lo que hacen esos dos noviecitos" – respondió el buscador – "Lo que quiero saber es otra cosa"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber entonces?" – preguntó Glaim.

"Te lo diré cuando llegues a esa parte"

* * *

><p>"Lisandro, ¿qué te ocurre?"<p>

"Me estoy congelando" – contestó él.

"Ufff… yo también…" – admitió Chen.

"Cúbranse con las maletas para mantener el calor" – ordenó Blu.

"Blu, no es quiera ser pesado ni nada de eso, pero creo que deberías calmarte un poco"

"¿Acaso crees que estoy alterado?" – preguntó él con un tono de voz fuerte.

"Sí"

"No puedo tranquilizarme"

"Deberías intentarlo, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien" – dijo Rafael bastante optimista.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Rafael se quedó mirándolo…

"Necesito encontrar a Perla lo antes posible"

"Las vamos a encontrar, tú sólo espera y verás"

"Sigues sin entenderlo"

"¿Qué es lo que debo entender?"

"Es posible que Perla esté… embarazada"

"¿Y eso es un problema?"

"Pues sí, no quiero que ella dé a luz en un lugar peligroso y no quiero alterar a los demás" – respondió Blu preocupado – "Además no es necesario que ellos lo sepan todavía"

"La vamos a encontrar, y tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá todavía"

"Eso espero…"

* * *

><p>El teléfono comenzó a sonar…<p>

"Ricardo, ¿podrías atender, por favor?"

"Bien" – aceptó él – "¿Hola?"

Tulio recostó su cabeza en su almohada…

"¿Qué?" – Ricardo estaba incrédulo – "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Tulio con curiosidad.

"Te pasaré con él" – dijo Ricardo – "Es el general"

"¿Hola?"

"¡Tulio, hemos encontrado huellas aquí!" – gritó el general.

"¿Pueden identificarlas?"

"¡Ya lo hicimos, son de los contrabandistas!"

"¡Maldita sea!" – exclamó Tulio con furia – "¡Esos sabandijas tienen a mis aves!"

"¡Empezaremos con la búsqueda de esos criminales inmediatamente!" – exclamó el general.

* * *

><p>Perla abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver que estaba rodeada de maletas.<p>

"¿Qué es todo esto?" – preguntó ella con bastante curiosidad.

"Lo hice para no tuvieras frío" – respondió Iván, quién estaba sentado detrás de ella con su espalda apoyada en una maleta.

"Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, gracias" – dijo ella con una adorable sonrisa.

Iván sonrió, apoyó su cabeza contra la maleta y cerró sus ojos para tomar una siesta, pero sintió como Perla se sentaba junto a él… muy cerca de él para ser exacto.

"Estoy nervioso" – pensó él.

Miró a Perla y descubrió que ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro…

"Amh… ¿pasa algo?" – preguntó él torpemente.

"No, nada" – respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado para disimular su interés.

Iván quería hacerle una pregunta, pero no sabía si este era el momento adecuado, de todas formas decidió hacerlo:

"¿Estás embarazada, verdad?" – preguntó él de manera inesperada, dejando a Perla con una expresión confusa.

"Mmm… creo que sí" – contestó ella – "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Instinto masculino" – respondió él.

"¿Instinto masculino?" – Perla estaba aún más confundida – "Dime la verdad"

"¿La verdad?" – Iván también estaba confundido – "Esa es la verdad" – mintió él para ocultar lo que Eva le había dicho.

Perla comenzó a reírse levemente mientras se cubría el rostro con sus alas…

"Me has estado observando mientras dormía" – dijo ella – "¿Verdad?"

Iván se quedó callado…

"Sólo dímelo"

"Sí" – admitió él sintiéndose como un tonto – "Lo siento mucho… no pude evitar observarte, es que lucías como toda un ángel…"

Perla esta vez le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos…

Iván tragó saliva por los terribles nervios, pero se quedó helado y al mismo tiempo aliviado al notar que Perla se le acercó hasta sentir el toque de sus alas…

"Jeje" – se rió él de una forma muy torpe.

"Está actuando igual que Blu cuando se enamoró" – pensaba ella mientras se reía levemente.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – preguntó él con curiosidad.

Perla, en lugar de contestar, se dejó llevar y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara cálidamente sobre el hombro de Iván…

Iván sentía como su corazón latía con mucha más velocidad y fuerza… su corazón latía por ella…

"Perla… quiero decirte que…" – pero se quedó callado al ver que ella tomaba sus alas.

Se miraron con mucho cariño…

"¿Qué querías decirme?" – preguntó ella mientras daba un bostezo.

"Yo… yo…" – tartamudeó él.

"Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras…" – susurró ella con una voz muy débil.

"Quería decirte que yo… que yo…" – pero nuevamente se quedó callado al ver que Perla se había quedado dormida sobre él – "Es normal, necesita descansar mucho para que cuando llegue su día de dar a luz todo salga bien"

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Perla y también se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p>"¿No te lo había dicho?"<p>

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Glaim confundido.

"Sabía que Perla le daría una oportunidad" – dijo el buscador declarándose ganador.

"¡UMH!" – masculló Glaim derrotado – "Creo que tenías razón…"

"¿Qué me dirás ahora?" – preguntó el buscador – "Seguramente me dirás que se besaron en los labios"

"No trates de adivinar lo que sucederá en la historia"

"Es algo obvio decir que luego de tantos cariñitos terminarán besándose, y luego pasarán a estar juntos, y luego harán ya sabes qué cosa…" – dijo el buscador con seguridad – "Le dio una oportunidad"

"No lo tomaría como una oportunidad"

"¿Cómo lo tomarías?"

"Más bien me lo tomaría como un gran acercamiento, pero todavía no es una oportunidad"

"Te apuesto a que ella le dará una oportunidad" – dijo el buscador – "Te apuesto a que se besarán"

"No hay nada que apostar ahora, pero me da igual"

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"¿No me habías dicho que querías que me salteara las partes cursi de esos supuestos** 'noviecitos'** enamorados?" – preguntó Glaim burlón – "Tienes que admitirlo… esta historia te está fascinando"

"Mmm…"

"Te entiendo, buscador, debo admitir que es una historia llena de romance y envidia, de peligros y fugas, de lealtades y traiciones, de tragedia y suspenso, y lo que más nos gusta a todos: es una historia llena de amor y pasión…"

"¿Amor y pasión?" – preguntó el buscador en un tono burlón – "Más bien yo diría que es infidelidad entre macho y hembra"

"Primero que nada, ¿sabes bien lo que es sentir el amor y la pasión de tu pareja?"

El buscador se quedó en silencio…

"Creo que todavía debes aprender mucho sobre el amor" – dijo el sujeto espiritual sabiamente – "Disfrutarías más de la historia si valoraras aunque sea un poco el eterno e indestructible lazo de amor y pasión que comparten Blu y Perla, mencionando también los lazos de sus amigos"

"No te tengo aquí para que me expliques el significado del amor" – dijo el buscador – "Te tengo aquí para que me cuentes la más fascinante historia de la relación de Blu y Perla"

"Te aseguro que tarde o temprano acabarás llorando" – advirtió Glaim.

"¿Por qué?"

**"¿Te he dicho que ésta historia es muy trágica?"**

"Creo que sí…"

"Pues, quizás por ahora te parezca que todo está tranquilo, pero esta historia tiene momentos oscuros"

"¿Momentos oscuros?" – preguntó el buscador – "¿Cómo cuál?"

"¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo?"

"Sí"

"Bien, tú lo pediste, te daré un ejemplo de lo que pasará…"

* * *

><p>"¡Perla, aléjate de ahí!" – gritó Iván.<p>

Ella intentó obedecer, pero el enemigo se arrojó sobre ella y la derribó duramente en el suelo…

"¿Sientes esto?" – preguntó Taylán mientras presionaba su vientre haciendo que Perla grite de dolor.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos…

Taylán estaba más que preparado para asesinarla, pero en ese entonces una roca le cayó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo…

Perla miró hacia arriba y comprobó que Iván la había arrojado desde el techo del edificio. Intentó levantarse pero el fuerte dolor se lo impidió…

"Déjame ayudarte" – dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con mucho cuidado – "Tendríamos que…" – pero se quedó helado al sentir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Perla, a lo que él sonrió y se lo correspondió.

Pasaban los segundos y ese amor que sentían parecía estar uniéndolos cada vez más…

"¿A qué se debió eso?" – preguntó Iván muy ruborizado al separarse.

"Te quería dar las gracias" – dijo ella.

"No fue nada, sólo unos golpes y una pequeña herida" – dijo él señalando su ala derecha que estaba sangrando levemente.

"Iván, quiero decirte algo…" – susurró ella bastante romántica.

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero decir que yo te…" – pero se quedó aterrada de ver **algo** detrás de él. / (¿A qué me refiero con **algo**? Ese es otro detallito ^^).

* * *

><p>"¡Alto ahí!" – gritó el buscador – "¡No digas más!"<p>

"Te dije que estaba llena de suspenso"

"Lo sé, es sólo que no quiero que me cuentes la historia pedazo por pedazo"

"¿No quieres que me saltee ninguna parte?"

"No, a partir de ahora me contarás la historia completa, con cada detalle, con cada parte cursi, con cada parte divertida, con todo" – ordenó el buscador mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente junto a Glaim.

* * *

><p>Perla se despertó y pudo notar que estaba abrazada con Iván (quien también estaba dormido). Ella se ruborizó masivamente.<p>

"Veo que él también está durmiendo bien" – pensó ella mientras retiraba su cabeza del hombro de Iván y la recostaba sobre su pecho.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormida y disfrutar de la compañía del apuesto caballero que la estaba acompañando, pero un fuerte ruido la alarmó…

"¿Qué es eso?" – se preguntaba ella.

"¡Hey, tortolitos!" – gritó Liz – "¡Ya dejen de darse caricias y vengan acá!"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – preguntó Iván mientras daba un bostezo.

"Miren eso" – pidió Eva mientras señalaba la pequeña ventana.

Iván y Perla obedecieron, caminaron hacia la ventana y observaron por allí, al principio estaban tranquilos pero luego se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al observar mucha nieve cayendo del cielo. Ellos estaban en un inmenso aeropuerto.

"Ya aterrizamos"

"¿Dónde estamos?" – se preguntaban todos.

"Debo estar soñando" – dijo María – "¿Alguien puede darme un golpe para despertarme?"

Eva fue la primera en ofrecerse, e inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a María…

"Hace tiempo quería hacer eso" – pensaba Eva riéndose.

"Ouch… no me desperté" – murmuró ella algo adolorida.

Escucharon la puerta abriéndose…

"¡Maldición, escóndanse todos!" – gritó Iván mientras salía corriendo para ocultarse.

Perla levantó sus alas para salir volando, pero un punzante dolor la obligó a bajarlas de nuevo:

"¡Iván, ayúdame!" – pidió ella mientras que el dolor la dejaba inmóvil.

"Diablos…" – murmuró él mientras la cargaba y la ocultaba – "Por favor… no hagas ruido, no quiero que te encuentren"

Ella asintió con la cabeza…

"Yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte" – dijo él con confianza.

Un humano se acercó, movió las maletas y encontró a Perla:

"**What does a bird here**?" (¿Qué hace un ave aquí?) – preguntó el hombre.

"¡Rayos!" – exclamó Iván.

El humano se acercó a Perla, y cuando intentó tomarla Iván le dio un zarpazo provocándole varias heridas…

"**Hey, I need help here!**" (¡Hey, necesito ayuda aquí!) – exclamó el humano mientras cubría las heridas en su mano.

"¿Por qué lo atacaste?" – preguntó Perla.

"Te dije que nadie se te iba a acercar" – contestó él.

Otros hombres se acercaron e inmediatamente Iván los atacó:

"**Tries to control this bird without hurting her!**" (¡Trata de controlar ésta ave sin herirla!) – gritó un hombre mientras trataba de controlar los feroces ataques de Iván.

Finalmente lograron reducirlo y lo metieron en una jaula…

"**Quiet, I will not hurt you**" (Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño) – dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a Perla – "**Please, quiet**" (Por favor, tranquila).

El hombre acercó su mano pero un grito lo alarmo:

"**Stop right there!**" – (¡Detente justo ahí!) - gritó el jefe.

"**What?**" (¿Qué?)

"**Take off!**" (¡Quítate!) - ordenó el jefe – "**Did not you see?**" (¿Acaso no lo ves?)

"**What should I do?**" (¿Qué debo ver?)

"**She's pregnant!**" (¡Está embarazada!) – dijo él señalando a Perla – "**Be careful to make a false move**" (Ten cuidado de no realizar un movimiento en falso).

Perla le devolvió una sonrisa al hombre…

"**What's your name?**" (¿Cómo te llamas?)

Perla lo miró confundida…

"**I think she not understand our languaje**" – (Creo que ella no entiende nuestro lenguaje) – dijo él mientras daba un suspiro – "¿Ahora me entiendes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza…

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ella intentó responderle, pero como es guacamaya sólo pudieron escuchar ruidos de ave…

"Ojalá pudiera entenderte, seguramente debes querer contarme muchas cosas interesantes" – dijo él

"Amh… jefe… no es momento para hablar con aves" – dijo otro hombre que también hablaba castellano.

"Siempre hay que presentarse, es por educación" – dijo él – "Yo soy Roger" – se presentó mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con el ala de Perla, a lo que ella accedió y estrechó su ala con el humano.

"Tiene un buen trato con las aves…" – pensaba Perla sonriendo – "Es muy parecido a Tulio"

"Yo soy un ornitólogo" – informó él dejando a Perla sorprendida – "Puedo ver que estás a muy poco tiempo de dar a luz"

Perla asintió con la cabeza…

"Te haré una pregunta" – dijo Roger – "¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York, dónde está tu hogar?"

Ella puso una cara de tristeza…

"¿Te secuestraron?"

Ella asintió…

"Este es un lugar peligroso y muy frío, yo me encargo de esto" – dijo él – "¿Me permites?" – preguntó mientras abría su mano.

Perla accedió y caminó hacia la mano de Roger…

"¿Ellos son tus amigos?" – preguntó él mientras señalaba a Iván y a las demás en sus jaulas a lo que Perla asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre se paró sobre un cajón y tomó un altavoz:

"**Whose are these birds?**" (¿De quiénes son éstas aves?) – preguntó él.

Nadie contestó…

"**I will repeat again!**" (¡Lo repetiré otra vez!) – gritó él – "Whose are these birds?"

"**They are ours, and we speak Spanish!**" (¡Son nuestras, y hablamos español!) – gritó Larry.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy Larry Anderson"

"Muéstreme su identificación"

Larry obedeció y le dio su identificación…

"¿Y usted?" – preguntó Roger mirando a Seth.

"Soy Seth Odense"

"Su identificación"

Le dio su identificación…

"Todo en orden" – dijo él - "Ahora, ¿puede decirme en dónde consiguió estas aves?"

"Emh… las conseguimos por… por… por Internet"

"¿Internet?"

"Sí"

"Mmm…" – murmuró él.

"¿Ya puede darme a mis aves?"

"Sí" – aceptó Roger.

Perla dio un fuerte graznido mientras trataba de alejarse de las manos de Larry.

"Tranquila, amiguita" – susurró Roger – "Yo te voy a sacar de esto para que puedas dar a luz en paz, confía en mí"

Ella obedeció y fue entregada a Larry y a Seth junto con sus amigos…

Los contrabandistas se retiraron del lugar…

"¿Me prestas tu teléfono?" – preguntó Roger a otro hombre.

"Claro"

"Gracias"

Roger caminó hacia el interior del edificio, entró a una habitación e inició su llamada…

"**Hi, I'm talking with the police?**" (Hola, ¿estoy hablando con la policía?) – preguntó Roger.

"**Yes, you're talking with the police**" (Sí, está hablando con la policía).

"**I wish to report a possible abduction of exotic birds**" (Quiero reportar un posible secuestro de aves exóticas).

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Excuse the little mistakes =P (disculpen los pequeñitos errores :D)**

**Jeje, creo que agregarle el idioma local de NY fue un detalle bastante bueno…**

**Ufff… el grupo de Perla ha llegado a Nueva York, y como hemos leído el nuevo personaje Roger ha llamado a la policía…**

**¿Qué horrores vendrán?**

**¿Qué clase de batallas tendrán todos nuestros héroes?**

**¿A qué se refería Glaim con 'momentos oscuros'?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	21. Tribunales

Bueno, acá les voy a presentar otro capítulo, ahorita no tengo nada que decir, así que tengan buena lectura…

**_Capítulo 20: Tribunales._**

"¿A qué lugar debemos ir ahora?" – preguntó Larry mientras metía las jaulas en una camioneta robada.

"Debemos recibir órdenes del jefe, recuerda que él mismo nos dijo que nos daría direcciones y que finalmente nos encontraríamos con él en alguna parte de Nueva York"

"Oh, cierto, tendremos que esperar a que nos llame"

De casualidad el teléfono de Larry comenzó a sonar…

"¿Hola?"

"Suban a su camioneta" – ordenó la voz.

Los hombres obedecieron, abrieron las puertas y subieron al coche…

"¿Puedes decirme quién eres?" – preguntó Larry.

"¿Tú quién crees que soy?" – preguntó la voz.

"Umh… no lo sé…" – murmuró Larry pensando – "¿Napoleón Bonaparte?"

"Eres un idiota" – opinó el desconocido – "Napoleón Bonaparte ya está muerto, y además yo soy más alto"

"Bueno, ¿entonces quién eres?"

"Soy el hombre que te contrató"

Larry se quedó callado…

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

"Enciendan el vehículo"

Larry puso las llaves y encendió el motor…

"Avanza dos calles"

Unos momentos después Larry avanzó esas dos calles.

"Dobla a la izquierda" – ordenó la misteriosa voz.

Dobló a la izquierda…

Y así fueron siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, al final de dicho callejón había una puerta que conducía al interior de un edificio abandonado…

"Quédense en el edificio hasta nuevo aviso" – dijo el desconocido – "He detectado una llamada a la policía por un secuestro de aves exóticas"

"¿La policía ya sabe de nuestro plan?"

"Aún no, pero yo me encargaré de que el hombre que nos delató termine en donde no quiere estar" – contestó el jefe – "Ustedes hayan lo suyo, yo me encargaré de Roger"

Larry y Seth agarraron las jaulas, abrieron la puerta de una patada e inspeccionaron todo el lugar.

"Parece un lugar seguro" – opinó Seth – "No creo que la policía nos encuentre aquí"

"Tienes razón, pero ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso" – dijo Larry – "Revisemos todo el edificio"

Un largo rato después de revisar el edificio completo, los villanos volvieron a reunirse para ponerse al día con sus malvados planes:

"Taylán, lleva las jaulas al sótano" – ordenó Seth, a lo que el halcón aceptó.

"Disculpen, señoritas, harán un pequeño viaje al sótano" – dijo Taylán con una sonrisa diabólica.

El malvado halcón agarró las dos jaulas con sus garras y con mucha velocidad las llevó al sótano, dicho lugar era horroroso, era totalmente oscuro y el aire olía mal, como si un cadáver en mal estado hubiera estado allí por muchas semanas.

"¿Les gusta?" – preguntó Taylán.

"No te atreverías a dejar a unas damas aquí" – dijo Perla – "¿Verdad?"

Taylán sonrió diabólicamente, y con mucha fuerza arrojó las dos jaulas contra la pared, provocando que se rompieran y todos cayeran inconscientes…

"Creo que sí, las voy a dejar aquí" – dijo el halcón mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes de marcharse observó dos ventanas – "Rayos, se van a escapar por esas ventanas"

* * *

><p>"El jefe nos dijo que nos dará las próximas direcciones mañana" – informó Larry.<p>

"Bien, nos dará tiempo para prepararnos y reponer energías" – dijo Seth – "Seguiremos las direcciones por el norte, ya que la policía está recorriendo el sur"

"Excelente idea"

"¿Taylán, qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Seth al ver a dicho halcón – "Creí que estabas vigilando el sótano"

El halcón tomó las manos de los contrabandistas y los llevó hacia el sótano para que vean las ventanas…

"Mmm…" – murmuró Seth – "Tendremos que hacer unas remodelaciones con esas ventanas"

Los contrabandistas agarraron unas herramientas y colocaron unas tremendas barras de acero a las ventanas, cuyo espacio no era lo suficientemente ancho para que Perla y sus amigos pudieran escapar…

"Excelente" – declaró Larry – "Todo listo"

"Les pondré una cadena para reducir las posibilidades de que se escapen" – dijo Seth mientras clavaba una barra de acero en el suelo y esposaba a todas las aves a ella…

"Ahora es imposible de que escapen"

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have a report of a theft of exotic birds" (Señor, tenemos un reporte de un robo de aves exóticas) – dijo un hombre.<p>

"Oh shit… these stupid smugglers never give up" (Oh mierda… estos estúpidos contrabandistas nunca se rinden) – dijo el capitán – "It's time of work" (Es tiempo de trabajar).

* * *

><p>Perla abrió sus ojos y comprobó de que estaba encadenada, y que además no veía nada…<p>

"¿Dónde estoy?" – se preguntaba ella – "Este lugar apesta…"

"Perla, ¿dónde estás?" – preguntó una voz masculina.

"¿Iván, eres tú?"

"Sí"

"¿Dónde estás tú?"

"No lo sé, no veo nada, y además este lugar huele al trasero de un elefante" – se quejó él provocando que Perla se ría de su comentario – "¿Puedes ver algo?"

"No…"

"Tranquila, yo te buscaré" – dijo Iván comenzando a buscarla a su alrededor.

"Bien, yo también te buscaré a ti" – dijo Perla mientras hacía lo mismo que Iván.

Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que finalmente él y ella se encontraron, pero no de una bonita manera. Ellos chocaron y cayeron uno sobre el otro...

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Iván.

"Sí" – contestó Perla ruborizada al ver que estaba encima de él.

Antes de que ella se quitara de encima, Iván la sostuvo:

"¿Qué haces?"

"Espera un segundo" – pidió él – "Quédate en esa posición"

Perla estaba confundida…

Iván puso su cabeza en cerca del vientre de Perla, pero algo hizo que la mirara como si estuviera extremadamente preocupado…

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Perla curiosa.

"N-Nada" – contestó Iván disimulando.

"¿Por qué pareciera que estás preocupado por mí?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar pudo escuchar un ruido…

"Shhh…" – cuchicheó él – "¿Quién está ahí?"

Apareció Taylán frente a ella con varias velas muy grandes…

"Les dejaré esto para que puedan verse a los ojos antes de morir" – dijo el halcón mientras dejaba y encendía velas por todas partes…

"¡Suéltanos!" – gritaron todos.

"¡Wow, tengan cuidado!" – gritó Taylán – "Yo si fuera ustedes trataría de tener mucho cuidado con esas velas" – agregó mientras señalaba unas cortinas y mucha leña seca alrededor.

"No pinta bueno" – murmuró Eva.

"¿Les gusta la carne asada?" – preguntó el malvado halcón mientras acercaba una vela a la leña.

"¡NO NO NO!" – gritaban todos aterrados.

"¿No?" – preguntó Taylán irónicamente – "Entonces más les vale que se comporten bien, ¿entendido?"

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muy bien"

El halcón comenzó a marcharse, pero antes se le ocurrió una idea diabólica…

"He escuchado que el clima es muy frío a estas horas"

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Perla curiosa.

Taylán salió volando hacia un pequeño estante, desde donde encontró un control remoto y un poco después encendió el aire acondicionado de la habitación…

"Y para que disfruten aún más del frío, haré esto" – dijo él mientras alejaba las velas para que no les proporcionen el suficiente calor como para estar vivos – "Dulces sueños"

* * *

><p>Dos uniformados obligaron a Roger a entrar a un gigantesco edificio…<p>

"¿A dónde me llevan?"

"Cállate" – ordenó el oficial.

Luego de caminar por varias salas, Roger podía notar como los demás policías del lugar lo miraban con repugnancia, furia, rencor y decepción. Pudo ver frente a él una gran puerta que decía **"Tribunal Superior"**

"Mierda" – pensó él.

La puerta se abrió, dos oficiales armados lo obligaron a entrar. Dentro de la sala, estaban muchas personas vestidas con elegantes trajes de gala y corbata, en el fondo de dicha sala había una gran mesa parecida a un escritorio en donde lo estaba esperando un juez…

"No se preocupe, todos en esta sala hablan español" – dijo el juez - "Ahora siéntese en su lugar"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó Roger.

"¿El acusado puede pagar un abogado?"

"¿Acusado?"

"Si el acusado no puede pagar un abogado, el estado debe asignarle uno" – dijo el juez – "¿Algún voluntario?"

"¡Disculpe la tardanza, señor juez!" – exclamó un hombre ingresando a la sala.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy el abogado del Sr. Roger" – informó él – "Soy Héctor Naya"

"¿Cómo se declara el acusado?"

"Mmm… ¿inocente?"

La multitud de personas no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas…

"¡Silencio!" – ordenó el juez – "¡Orden, orden!"

"¡No es inocente!" – gritó un hombre.

"¡Es un mentiroso!" – gritó otro.

"¡Guardias, llévense a esos hombres!" – ordenó el juez.

Inmediatamente dos enormes uniformados aparecieron y de una patada echaron a esos hombres…

"¿En qué estábamos?" – preguntó el juez – "Oh, sí, ya recordé"

"Pues yo no sé ni porque estoy aquí" – admitió Roger.

Antes de que el juez pudiera hablar, un hombre entró a la sala con muchos papeles en sus manos:

"¡Caso 328!" – gritó el sujeto – "¡El Estado VS.** Roger Monteiro**!" (jejeje, es el hermano de Tulio).

"¿De qué está acusado este hombre?"

"El hombre está acusado de secuestro de aves exóticas, o en este caso, aves exóticas en peligro de extinción" – respondió el hombre – "Si las pruebas son positivas, se aplicará una pena de un total de quince años"

"¿QUÉ?" – Roger estaba incrédulo – "¡No hice nada malo!"

"¡Silencio, o haré que lo saquen y que lo manden a prisión hasta la próxima sesión!" – exclamó el juez.

Roger se quedó callado…

Un hombre llamado Stan se puso de pie y caminó hacia Roger:

"¿Puede decirme dónde estaba hoy hace aproximadamente unas tres horas?"

"Estaba en casa con mi esposa, luego fui a trabajar al aeropuerto" – contestó Roger.

"Sin embargo, según nuestras investigaciones, su turno de trabajo empieza a las **8:30 A.M**, y usted marcó su tarjeta a las **9:30 A.M**" – dijo el abogado adversario – "¿Quiere decirme en dónde estaba y por qué llegó tarde a su turno de trabajo?"

"Me quedé dormido" – contestó Roger – "Mi despertador no estuvo funcionando bien estos días"

"¿Y por qué no compró otro?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo libre, tengo esposa e hijos, trabajo en el aeropuerto y atiendo aves en una clínica"

"Estás en problemas, amigo" – dijo Stan – "Estás en serios problemas"

"No he hecho nada malo" – se defendió Roger.

"Dígame una cosa, ¿atiende a sus aves de esta forma?" – preguntó Stan mientras le mostraba una foto de un ave muerta, más bien hecha pedazos para ser específico.

"Dios mío… no… no tengo idea de quien lo haya hecho… lo único que sé es que el que le hizo esto a esta ave es un monstruo" – dijo Roger muy impactado por aquella foto.

"Eres un monstruo, Roger"

"¡Objeción!" – gritó Héctor – "¡No hay evidencia alguna que demuestre el hecho!"

"¡Aquí tienes la prueba!" – exclamó Stan mientras escaneaba la foto a una pantalla muy grande.

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamaron todos los presentes al ver esa impactante foto.

"¡Secuestraste aves en extinción para luego matarlas!" – gritó Stan furioso.

"¡No!" – se defendió Roger desesperado – "¡Soy inocente!"

"¡Mientes, irás a prisión!"

"¡Alguien me está inculpando!" – gritó Roger – "Señor Juez, déjeme hablar un segundo, por favor"

"Diga lo que tenga que decir"

Stan se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, Héctor se puso de pie y caminó hacia Roger:

"¿Qué tiene que decir, Sr. Roger?"

"Alguien me está inculpando"

"¿Quién?"

"No tengo idea"

"Es porque mientes" – dijo Stan.

"Abogado Stan, este no es su turno, así que cierre la boca o haré que lo saquen de la sala hasta que sea el suyo" – ordenó el juez – "Puede seguir, Sr. Roger"

"Bien, este es el momento de decirnos que fue lo que pasó" - dijo Héctor.

"Bueno, estaba trabajando como cualquier otro día, hacía frío, caía nieve y estaba muy nublado" – dijo Roger – "A eso de las **10:30 A.M** un avión que provenía de Río de Janeiro aterrizó en el aeropuerto"

"Mmm…" – murmuraron Stan y Héctor al mismo tiempo.

"Yo y mi equipo fuimos a encargarnos de las maletas y todo eso, pero cuando estábamos trabajando mi compañero, Jim, encontró una guacamaya azul"

"¿Quién es Jim?" – preguntó el juez.

"¡Soy yo!" – exclamó un hombre levantando su mano.

"¿Es cierto eso?"

"¡Sí, lo es!"

"Puede seguir, Roger"

"Otro guacamayo azul, un macho, atacó al equipo en defensa de la hembra, mi teoría es que esa hembra y ese macho debían ser el dúo o la pareja responsable de un embarazo" – informó Roger – "Metimos al macho en una jaula para que no resulte herido"

"Ajá"

"Jim quería tomar a la guacamaya, pero le grité que se detenga"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya le había dicho que la hembra se encontraba con un embarazo avanzado, ¿lo olvida?"

"Oh, cierto, disculpe" - dijo Héctor - "¿Qué pasó después?"

"Tranquilicé a la hembra" – respondió Roger – "Luego comencé a hablar con ella, le pregunté dónde estaba su hogar, y en ese instante me di cuenta de que había sido secuestrada, le pregunté si era cierto y ella asintió con la cabeza"

"¿Así que hablas idioma ave?" – preguntó Stan burlón – "Por favor, esto es en serio"

"Señor Stan, cierre su boca" – ordenó el juez muy severo – "Es la última advertencia, la próxima lo sacaré de la sala"

"¿Qué ocurrió luego?" – preguntó Héctor.

"Encontré a los supuestos dueños de esas aves"

"¿Los conocía?"

"No"

"¿Qué sucedió a partir de eso?"

"Bueno, les pedí sus identificaciones y pude ver que todo estaba bajo control" – respondió Roger – "Luego les pregunté de dónde habían sacado a dichas aves"

"¿Qué respondieron?"

"Dijeron que las habían conseguido por Internet"

"No más preguntas" – dijo Héctor mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Stan se puso de pie y caminó hacia Roger:

"Que curiosa es la vida, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sr. Stan, haga su pregunta" – ordenó el juez.

Stan metió su mano en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón y de allí sacó una pequeña bolsa plástica…

"¿Sabes que hay dentro de esta bolsa?"

"No" – respondió Roger.

El abogado atacante metió su mano dentro de la bolsa y de allí sacó un arma blanca:

"Usaste esto para matar a esa ave"

"No maté a nadie" – se defendió Roger.

"¡Lo hiciste!" – gritó Stan – "¡Hay huellas tuyas por todas partes!"

"¡Objeción!" – exclamó Héctor – "¡Lo está presionando!"

"¡Suficiente!" – exclamó el juez – "¡La sesión terminó, el acusado tendrá prisión preventiva sin posibilidad de fianza!"

"¡No, me están inculpando!" – gritó Roger mientras dos uniformados se lo llevaban – "¡No hice nada!"

"Todo terminó" – dijo Stan diabólicamente – "Que la pases bien en prisión"

"¡Me están inculpando!" – repitió Roger – "¡Los están engañando a todos!"

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la fría ciudad, había un edificio no muy grande, cuyas puertas, ventanas y cualquier otras posibles salidas al exterior estaban selladas…<p>

En una habitación de dicho edificio, habían varias aves sentadas en el suelo temblando de frío…

"Esto es inútil" – admitió María cansada de tratar de escapar – "Vamos a morir aquí"

"No digas eso" – pidió Iván.

"Tiene razón, Iván, aunque odie admitirlo" – dijo Eva – "No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de salir de esta habitación"

"Con ese aire acondicionado encendido y a esta temperatura, calculo que en cuestión de unas horas todos vamos a estar congelados"

"¡Hola!" – saludó Taylán – "¿Cómo están?"

"¿Y tú cómo crees?" – preguntó María con furia.

"Quiero jugar un jueguito"

"¿De qué hablas?" – todos estaban confundidos.

"Dejaré las llaves de su cadena aquí" – dijo Taylán mientras dejaba varias llaves en el suelo.

Iván intentó tomarlas, pero no las alcanzaba…

"Maldición…" – murmuró él.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" – preguntó Eva.

"Piensen bien" – dijo el halcón mientras se marchaba y cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

"Es como un acertijo" – dijo María – "Tendremos que pensar si no queremos convertirnos en helados de plumas y chocolate"

"Sea lo que sea, tenemos que ser rápidos" – dijo Iván – "Perla se está muriendo"

"Ella necesita mantener el calor por sus huevos" – dijo Eva, quien inmediatamente se las arregló para acercarse a una cortina y rasgarla con sus garras.

"Bien pensado, cúbrela con eso" – dijo Iván.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**JAJAJA apuesto a que no se la esperaban ^^!**

**Alguien está inculpando a Roger, y hasta ahora parece que irá a prisión por equivocación del juez.**

**Por otro lado, el diabólico jefe de los contrabandistas condujo a sus secuaces hasta un edificio abandonado, que aunque ustedes no lo crean tiene una relación muy importante con otra de mis historias.**

**Taylán, como lo malvado que sólo él puede ser, ha hecho un "acertijo" para que puedan conseguir las llaves de la cadena, pero ellos deben ser rápidos, ya que el embarazo de Perla no resistirá mucho más a este paso.**

**¿Qué pasará con Roger Monteiro?**

**¿Cuál será aquél diabólico acertijo?**

**¿Qué relación tiene este edificio abandonado con mis otras historias?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	22. Chocando espadas

Muy bien señores, aquí está otro capítulo de esta romántica, trágica y atrapante saga que seguramente ha ocupado un lugar en todos nosotros, sin nada que comentar ahora, les pido que disfruten el siguiente fragmento de esta historia:

**_Capítulo 21: Chocando espadas._**

Había pasado un día…

"Mierda… creo que nunca saldré de aquí…" – pensaba Roger muy frustrado – "Y todo porque alguien me inculpó…"

Roger se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama de su celda y se sentó sobre ella…

"Quince años de prisión…" – pensaba él - "No puedo creer que pasaré quince años encerrado sin cometer ningún crimen"

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Blu!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Mira esto!"<p>

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Yuuujuuuu!" – gritaba el tucán mientras se deslizaba cuesta abajo por la nieve – "¡Es muy divertido, debes intentarlo!"

"¡No hay tiempo para juegos!" – exclamó Blu – "¡Debemos encontrar a Perla y a las demás!"

"¡Diviértete por una sola vez!"

"¡Vamos papá!" – animó Lisandro mientras se divertía – "¡Es divertido!"

"Lo repetiré otra vez" – dijo él – "¡No hay tiempo para juegos!"

Blu sintió unas alas detrás de él, dio media vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de Chen.

"Hola" – saludó él inocentemente.

Blu estaba por hablar, pero inmediatamente Chen lo empujó hacia el barranco…

"¡AAAHHH!" – gritaba Blu aterrado mientras se deslizaba por todos lados y casi al punto de darse un porrazo contra alguna pared, árbol u otras cosas…

"¡Déjate llevar!" – exclamó Rafael, quien iba tomando ventaja en la supuesta carrera.

"¡Rafael, cuidado adelante!" – gritó Blu al ver que su amigo se estrellaría contra un basurero.

"¡Mira este truco!" – exclamó Rafael mientras daba un salto y hacía unas alocadas piruetas por el aire para luego volver a deslizarse.

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó Blu asombrado.

Pasaban los segundos, y la cuesta abajo si iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Todos ellos se deslizaban a una velocidad increíblemente alta.

"¡El semáforo de allá es la meta!" – exclamó Rafael tomando la delantera, seguido por Lisandro, Chen y Blu.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está Nico?"

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó Blu – "¡No te escuché!"

"¡Nada, olvídalo!" – exclamó Chen.

Blu abrió sus alas y aprovechó la fuerte ráfaga de viento para ganar velocidad adicional. En cuestión de segundos alcanzó a Chen, quien inmediatamente trató de tirarlo para atrás.

"¡No me vas a ganar!" – exclamó él mientras le arrojaba un golpe, pero Blu lo esquivó y le hizo cosquillas, provocando que pierda el control y se diera un porrazo contra un árbol.

"JAJJAJAJAJA"

"Rayos… creo que me rompí el pico…" – pensaba Chen muy adolorido.

"¡Hey, ya los voy a alcanzar!" – exclamó Blu.

"¡A mí nadie me gana!" – exclamó Lisandro.

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó Blu irónicamente mientras empujaba a Lisandro con mucha fuerza, provocando que pierda el equilibrio de su cuerpo y que en lugar de deslizarse empiece a rodar formando una enorme bola de nieve.

"¡EH!" – gritó Chen desde el cielo – "¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi pico!"

Inmediatamente Chen se dejó caer como una flecha disparada de una ballesta hacia Blu, quien sin poder hacer nada recibió un tremendo golpe.

"¡AWWW!" – se quejaba él.

Blu y Chen rodaron por la nieve muy rápido hacia Rafael…

"¿Qué demon…?" – pero el tucán fue interrumpido, ya que también fue golpeado y comenzó a rodar hasta estrellarse con una pared junto con sus amigos.

"Rayos…" – murmuraron todos.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" – gritaba Lisandro mientras una gigantesca bola de nieve se aproximaba – "¡Corran!"

Ellos intentaron pararse, pero el dolor que tenían era muy superior…

"¿Va a doler?" – preguntó Blu aterrorizado.

"Creo que sí, y mucho" – respondió Rafael.

Finalmente la enorme bola de nieve terminó su recorrido reventándose contra nuestros héroes, excepto por Lisandro, quien había escapado y por Nico, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido.

**¡CRASH!**

* * *

><p>"Maldición, los he perdido" – admitió Nico mirando hacia todos lados – "¿Dónde se habrán metido?"<p>

Voló hacia una pequeña torre, aterrizó en el punto más alto y allí estableció su propio método vigía mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de sus amigos…

"¡BLU, LISANDRO, RAFAEL, CHEN!" – gritó él con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo respuesta alguna – "Dios mío, que frío tengo…"

Voló hacia el suelo otra vez, aterrizó y se cubrió con sus pequeñas alas mientras caminaba por la fría nieve.

"Esto me pasa por dejar que Liz se arregle sola" – pensaba él enojado consigo mismo – "Pero bueno, creo que una chica siempre necesita un tiempo a solas para arreglarse…"

Caminó hacia un callejón sin salida, y al fondo del largo pasillo había una puerta…

Entró al edificio, y se quedó asombrado:

"Vaya, aquí no hace frío" – pensaba él aliviado – "Me quedaré aquí hasta que deje de nevar"

Se movió por el edificio, pero había un derrumbe…

"Tengo una idea" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras volaba hacia un agujero en el techo y se metía ahí dentro.

Se arrastró por el ático y llegó al otro lado del derrumbe…

Siguió con su camino, pero cuando llegó a la mitad de la sala las luces se apagaron…

"¿Se cortó la luz?" – se preguntaba él.

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, pero proporcionaban muy poca iluminación…

"No veo casi nada"

Caminó por un rato, pero se tropezó con un martillo…

"Maldición…" – murmuró él – "¿Qué hace un martillo en el suelo?"

Se puso de pie, dio unos pasos y gritó de dolor…

"¡LA TREMENDA **%$#**!" – gritó él al pisar un clavo – "¡Hoy no es mi día!"

Tomó el clavo con sus alas y lo sacó de su pata…

Miró hacia adelante y vio una puerta abriéndose sola.

"Esto se me hace familiar" – pensaba él – "Es como si ya hubiera visto esto"

Al asomar su cabeza pudo escuchar una voz de una mujer en su mente hablando un idioma muy extraño…

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Las luces volvieron a encenderse…

"Genial" – dijo Nico alegre, pero en ese instante el foco se apagó – "Retiro lo dicho"

Miró hacia su izquierda y con mucho esfuerzo pudo ver un interruptor…

"Alguien apagó la luz" – dijo él mientras caminaba con mucho dolor por su pata herida hacia el interruptor para encender las luces.

Al encender la luz misteriosamente pudo ver cuatro aves frente a él, una de ellas tenía una hermosa diadema en su cabeza con un diamante rosado incrustado en el medio, dicha ave parecía una hembra. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaban.

"Parece magia" – pensaba él algo asustado.

* * *

><p>"Detente ahí" – ordenó el buscador.<p>

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Quiénes eran esas aves?"

"No es importante que lo sepas todavía" – respondió Glaim.

"Quiero que me lo digas"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó él – "Éramos yo y Stark"

"¿No eran cuatro?" – preguntó el buscador con curiosidad – "¿Quién era la hembra?"

"No es necesario que lo sepas" – repitió el buscador – "Lo siguiente que pasó fue…"

* * *

><p>Nico llegó a otra puerta, estaba con llave…<p>

"Rayos"

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver una silueta de color verde alejándose…

"¿Qué es eso?" – se preguntaba.

Nico intentó seguir el color verde, pero escuchó unos ruidos en la cerradura. Inmediatamente se arrojó a unos cajones y allí se quedó escondido.

"De acuerdo, revisaré el sótano" – dijo un hombre.

El canario asomó su cabeza y pudo ver al hombre alejándose por el pasillo. Batió sus alas y despegó en el aire mientras lo seguía sigilosamente.

El hombre sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del sótano…

"¡Quédate quieta, estúpida ave!" – gritó el hombre.

Nico asomó su cabeza y se quedó incrédulo al descubrir a sus amigos encadenados a una barra de acero…

"¡No voy a repetirlo otra vez!" – exclamó el humano mientras señalaba a María.

Nico se desplazó por el suelo, entró a la habitación y se escondió detrás de una cortina…

El hombre cerró la puerta con llave y se marchó…

María estaba por decir algo, pero escuchó un estornudo…

Ella miró hacia lo cortina y pudo ver una pluma amarilla:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡ACHUUU!" – volvió a estornudar – "Perdona, es que aquí hace mucho frío"

"¡NICO!" – exclamaron todos asombrados – "¡Que alegría verte!"

"Pues yo digo lo mismo"

"Amh… ¿podrías apagar el aire acondicionado, por favor?" – pidió Karen débilmente.

"¿Dónde está el control remoto?"

"En ese estante"

"Listo" – dijo él mientras apagaba el aparato.

"Gracias"

"¿Dónde está Liz?"

María y Karen compartieron caras tristes, miraron hacia atrás y señalaron a Eva, quien estaba arrodillada…

Nico entendió el mensaje, caminó hacia Eva y comprobó que ella estaba mirando un cuerpo inmóvil…

"No…" – murmuró él pensando lo peor – "No es cierto…"

"Aún está viva" – informó Eva – "Pero no durará mucho más"

Nico apartó a Eva y abrazó a Liz con mucha fuerza…

"Está helada" - dijo él - "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encendido ese aire acondicionado?"

"Un poco más de un día"

"Volviste por mí…" – se escuchó.

Nico clavó su mirada en Liz, descubriendo que ella lo estaba mirando.

"Tengo que encontrar a los demás" – dijo Nico refiriéndose a Blu y al resto de su equipo – "¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?"

"Voy a estar bien" – aseguró ella débilmente.

"Bien" – dijo él mientras le daba un beso – "¿Dónde está Perla?"

Eva señaló a Perla, quien estaba cubierta por una pequeña manta improvisada.

Nico se acercó y pudo descubrir que ella no estaba sola, pudo ver otro guacamayo azul sentado junto a ella.

"Tengo que sacarte de este lugar" – dijo Iván – "No voy a rendirme hasta que tú estés a salvo"

"Amh… lamento interrumpir…" – murmuró Nico.

"¡Eh, Nico!" – exclamó Perla asombrada – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Volveremos a casa"

"¿Blu vino contigo?"

"Los he perdido en el camino, ellos deben estar cerca de aquí" – contestó el canario – "Los encontraré"

Repentinamente la puerta recibió un golpe…

"¡Ahí viene Taylán!" – gritó Perla espantada.

"Sal de aquí" – pidió Iván.

"¿Qué pasará con ustedes?"

"No importa, vete y encuentra a los otros" – respondió él – "Vuelve con ayuda"

Nico obedeció y volvió a esconderse detrás de una cortina…

La puerta se abrió y desde allí apareció Taylán:

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó él – "Escuché voces que no me gustan"

Mientras Iván le daba unas excusas estúpidas, Nico aprovechó para arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, pero antes de llegar se tropezó.

Taylán dio media vuelta y lo descubrió:

"¡Tú!"

Nico batió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad…

"¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña sabandija!" – gritó Taylán mientras abría sus alas, pero Iván lo agarró de la pata.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – preguntó él.

Taylán le dio un cabezazo y lo tiró al suelo, posteriormente le dio una patada en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Después me encargaré de ti" – dijo señalando a Perla.

* * *

><p>Roger agarró un pequeño alambre y pirateó la cerradura de su celda…<p>

Caminó por un largo pasillo, pero un guardia lo vio:

"¡Alto ahí, criminal!"

Roger corrió por la pared y al final le dio una patada voladora estilo **Jackie Chan** en la cara al guardia, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cargó al hombre y lo metió al baño…

Fue hacia el escritorio y comenzó a revisar los cajones:

"¿Dónde estarán las llaves de mi auto?"

Revisó todos los cajones y encontró su llave…

"Que oportuno soy" – pensó alegre.

Corrió por el pasillo, pero antes de llegar a la salida lo vieron tres guardias:

"Ups"

* * *

><p>Nico batía sus alas con todas sus fuerzas buscando una salida…<p>

"Ya casi… ya casi…"

Él sentía que iba a escapar, pero entonces se encontró con el derrumbe…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Taylán lo alcanzó y lo agarró del cuello…

"¿Creías que podías escapar de mí?" – preguntó él – "Eres un suicida al venir aquí" – agregó mientras lo ahorcaba.

Nico intentó liberarse, pero el villano lo levantó y lo dejó acorralado entre las rocas del derrumbe…

"¿Has venido por tu novia, verdad?" – preguntó el halcón – "Es una pena que vayas a morir sin perder tu virginidad con ella" – agregó mientras se preparaba para asesinarlo, pero entonces Nico tomó una roca y lo golpeó en la cara, momento que aprovecha para meterse en el agujero del techo y escaparse.

* * *

><p>Blu escuchaba una melodía en su cabeza…<p>

_¿Sabías que algún día te encontraría? Creo que no._

_La vida es la misma, pero sin ti es diferente._

_A veces pienso que no volverás…_

_Pero entonces pude ver tu espíritu en mi ventana._

_Yo te digo "hola", pero tú me dices "adiós"._

Blu abrió sus ojos y comprobó de que Lisandro estaba cantando…

"¿Lisandro?"

"Oh… al fin despertaste"

"¿Dónde están Chen y Rafael?"

"Siguen durmiendo como bebés"

"¿Dónde está Nico?"

"No tengo idea"

"Lo buscaremos luego, despertemos a Rafael y a Chen y pongámonos en marcha"

* * *

><p>"¡Dime dónde están!" – gritó Taylán mientras golpeaba a Iván.<p>

"No tengo idea…" – contestó él casi sin poder respirar.

"Quizá tu amiga sepa la respuesta" – dijo el halcón mientras caminaba hacia Perla – "¿Dónde están ellos?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tu novio y sus amigos"

"No lo sé"

Taylán la agarró del cuello y la levantó en el aire…

"No me obligues a hacer esto" – advirtió él mientras acercaba sus inmensas garras a su vientre aparentemente para hacerle daño.

"No, por favor no lo hagas" – pidió ella rogando por el bienestar de sus huevos.

"Tengo una mejor idea para hacerte hablar"

Perla estaba confundida…

Taylán voló hacia arriba y desde allí arrojó a Perla hacia al suelo como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto…

Ella intentó levantarse pero el fuerte dolor interno se lo impidió…

El halcón agarró la cadena de Perla y en cuestión de segundos la rompió…

"Tú vendrás conmigo" – dijo él mientras agarraba a Perla y se la llevaba.

"¡No!" – gritó Iván – "¡No la lastimes!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" – ordenó el halcón mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba con Perla.

"Ruego a Dios por el bien de Perla" – dijo Eva preocupada.

Iván miró las llaves de la cadena y entonces recordó el acertijo…

"No hay tiempo para resolver un acertijo" - pensó él.

Iván se acercó a las llaves e intentó tomarlas, pero no las alcanzaba…

"Esto me dolerá mucho"

Comenzó a estirarse hacia la llave mientras forzaba su pata…

"Dios…" – murmuró él mientras sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas – "Me duele…"

Siguió forzando su pata, finalmente logró tomar la llave, pero los huesos de su pata se rompieron, provocando que grite de dolor, pero por lo menos pudo alcanzar las llaves…

Se arrastró hacia la cerradura, puso las llaves y liberó a todos…

* * *

><p>Roger era perseguido por tres guardias…<p>

"¡Genial!" – exclamó él al ver al conserje – "¡Présteme eso!"

"¡Hey, devuélvame mi cubeta de agua!"

Roger volcó el agua en el suelo y los tres guardias resbalaron…

Aprovechó el momento para meterse en un armario:

"¡Sigan buscando!" – exclamó un guardia.

Luego de unos minutos Roger abrió el armario y se dirigió al garaje de la prisión, en donde un asombroso **Porsche** estaba esperando…

Roger se subió a su **Porsche** y encendió el motor…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Vaya, creo que ahora sí comenzará la acción.**

**Bueno, el momento que todos estaban esperando acaba de llegar, la batalla está por comenzar…**

**¿Qué pasará con Iván y con Perla?**

**¿Dónde se habrá metido Nico?**

**¿Qué estará planeando Roger?**

**¿Qué horrores estarán esperando en los siguientes capítulos?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	23. Chocando espadas II

¡Wiii! Otro capítulo :D!

Así es, otro capítulo de esta saga…

Como pudieron leer en el capítulo anterior, Blu y su equipo finalmente están en Nueva York. Sin embargo, el peligro está acechando a todos…

Por otro lado, Taylán se llevó a Perla a quién sabe dónde obligando a Iván a romper los huesos de una de sus patas para alcanzar las llaves y liberarse.

Sin más que recordarles, aquí tienen la continuación:

**_Capítulo 23: Chocando espadas II._**

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó Eva horrorizada al ver la pata de Iván sangrando mucho – "¡Iván, estás loco!"

"Lo hice por ella…" – admitió él – "Vayan a ayudarla"

"¿No vendrás tú?" – preguntó Karen.

"Necesito descansar un momento" – respondió él mientras se sentaba en una esquina y miraba como su pata rota perdía sangre – "Yo las alcanzo luego"

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sí" – aseguró él – "Eso creo…" – murmuró.

Karen, María, Liz y Eva asintieron, batieron sus alas y volaron hacia la puerta…

"Está con llave" – informó Eva frustrada.

"Aquí está la llave" – dijo Iván mientras se la arrojaba.

"¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

"Se la quité a Taylán unos segundos antes de que llevara a Perla"

Eva puso la llave, la giró y logró abrirla…

"Tengan cuidado" – aconsejó Iván.

"Yo volveré por ti…" – susurró María mientras le revoloteaba las pestañas, provocando que él se quede ruborizado.

"Ella también es una linda chica…" – opinó él - "Por Dios... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?"

* * *

><p>Roger conducía rápidamente por las avenidas de Nueva York buscando su clínica…<p>

"¡Vamos vamos vamos!" – repetía él.

Pudo escuchar una sirena detrás de él, miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver cinco patrullas detrás de él:

"Que rápido me descubrieron"

Roger miró hacia adelante y descubrió que se estrellaría contra decenas de autos:

"¡Mierda!" – gritó él mientras daba giraba hacia la izquierda bruscamente – "¡No, me metí en el sentido contrario!"

El sujeto esquivó muchos autos, y podía escuchar las bocinas, los gritos y los insultos:

"¡El sospechoso está en la Intersección 43!" – informó un oficial.

"¡Entendido, vamos para allá!" – exclamó el capitán.

Roger dobló a la derecha, siguió el camino y se encontró con una barricada de oficiales…

"Estoy perdido…"

Repentinamente, y para suerte de Roger, una gigantesca **4x4** arrasó la barricada de oficiales, aplastando sus autos y espantándolos…

Roger miró la cara del conductor del 4x4, y descubrió que se trataba de su hermano:

"¡Tulio!" – exclamó asombrado.

* * *

><p>"Bien, mi pata ya no sangra tanto como antes" – se dijo Iván a sí mismo – "Ufff… Dios mío, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, es la primera vez que me rompo algo"<p>

Batió sus alas y despegó (su pata rota no le impedía volar).

Se dirigió rápidamente por el camino que tomaron sus amigas…

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar a Perla"

* * *

><p>"¡Por la izquierda!" – gritó Tulio mientras giraba bruscamente junto a Roger.<p>

"¡Tenemos dos sospechosos!" – exclamó un oficial.

"Aquí ECO-1, esperando permiso para abrir fuego contra sospechosos" – dijo un francotirador por su comunicador.

"ECO-1, permiso concedido" – dijo el capitán.

"Entendido, ECO-1 apuntando al objetivo principal"

El francotirador posicionó su rifle de precisión cuidadosamente, preparó el alza y colocó la mira.

"No puedo disparar, el objetivo es demasiado rápido" – dijo el francotirador – "Buscando objetivo secundario"

El soldado apuntó a Tulio, cuyo vehículo era un poco más lento.

Tulio miró por su retrovisor y pudo ver al francotirador. Inmediatamente sacó una pistola y le disparó.

Antes de resultar herido por el disparo de Tulio, el francotirador ejecutó un disparo que impactó en el tanque de combustible del **4x4**, provocando que el vehículo se encienda fuego.

"¡Dios!" – exclamó Tulio aterrado.

"¡Tulio, salta a mi auto!" – gritó Roger.

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Salta!"

Roger miró hacia adelante y una gigantesca barricada de militares los estaba esperando adelante.

"¡Rápido, no tengo todo el maldito día!"

Tulio hizo la **Señal de la Cruz**, se puso de pie y saltó al vehículo de Roger. Para su suerte aterrizó en el techo.

"¡Agárrate bien!"

Roger giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda e hizo un impresionante derrape justo antes de detenerse.

El **4x4** en llamas siguió su camino, y finalmente explotó sobre la barricada militar, dejando libre el paso.

* * *

><p>Iván seguía volando por el inmenso edificio, finalmente se encontró con sus amigas:<p>

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó él – "Deberían estar buscando a Perla"

"No sabemos por dónde ir" – admitió Eva señalando cuatro caminos.

"Tú irás por la derecha, Karen y Liz por la izquierda, yo por el centro y María por allá"

"Bien" – aceptaron todos siguiendo sus respectivos caminos.

* * *

><p>Linda y sus familiares caminaban por el hospital…<p>

"Buen día" – saludó el enfermero de la guardia – "¿Puedo ayudarla?"

"¿El horario de visitas ya empezó?"

"Sí" – respondió el enfermero – "¿Cuál habitación desea visitar?"

"La 104"

Luego de hacer unos pequeños papeleos, todos caminaron hacia la habitación de Tulio, al entrar descubrieron que él no estaba.

Linda pudo ver una nota pegada en la pared que decía:

"_Voy a recuperar lo poco que me queda"_

* * *

><p>Roger detuvo su <strong>Porsche<strong> en la puerta de su clínica.

"Hace tiempo que no venía a visitarte" – dijo Tulio.

"Sí, pasaron más de diez años" – dijo Roger – "Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?"

"¡JA!" – rió Tulio – "No fue fácil"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**(NOTA: el hospital estaba fuera del horario de visitas, por lo que Linda y los demás no estaban en la habitación).**

Tulio estaba bebiendo un refresco mientras veía **House M.D** por televisión.

"Ese Dr. House está loco" – opinó él.

Fue cambiando los canales hasta que llegó al noticiero:

"Un ornitólogo llamado Roger Monteiro fue condenado a quince años de prisión por secuestro y asesinato de aves exóticas" - informó una mujer.

"Eso es imposible" – se dijo Tulio – "Más vale averiguar qué fue lo que pasó"

Tulio agarró un papel y escribió la nota…

Un rato después llegó al garaje del hospital. Se subió a su coche y viajó al aeropuerto.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

"Vaya, debo admitir que me salvaste el pellejo otra vez" – admitió Roger agradecido.

"¿Qué harías tú sin mí?" – preguntó Tulio juguetón.

Entraron a la clínica y Tulio pudo comprobar que el laboratorio era enorme, y que además el lugar estaba vacío…

"¿Por qué no tienes aves aquí?"

"Cuando me arrestaron el gobierno se llevó todas las aves que estaba medicando" – contestó Roger.

Al final del laboratorio, Roger movió una gran estantería revelando una gran puerta de metal.

"Necesitaremos equipo avanzado para que podamos saber quién me está inculpando" – dijo él.

Activó una consola de botones y allí introdujo una contraseña de doce dígitos.

La puerta de metal se abrió, Roger y Tulio bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un súper laboratorio secreto.

"¿Tu esposa sabe de esto?" – preguntó Tulio asombrado.

"No" – dijo él – "Ven, siéntate"

Roger y Tulio se sentaron frente a un gran computador…

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Vamos a averiguar quién me inculpó"

Roger encendió la súper computadora y se infiltró en los archivos de las llamadas locales.

"¿Esto es legal?" – preguntó Tulio preocupado.

"No lo sé" – respondió Roger.

Roger presionó varias teclas y miró la pantalla:

"¡Malditos **Firewalls**!" – se quejó él.

Luego de un rato de estar lidiando con los **Firewalls**, finalmente Roger pudo infiltrase en el sitio.

"Perfecto, ahora revisaré todas las llamadas de entre las 8:00 A.M y las 11:00 A.M"

Luego de un largo de estar escuchando llamadas, finalmente Roger llegó a la adecuada.

"Hey, escucha esto" – dijo él.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor para compensarme el dinero que me debías" – dijo una voz por la llamada.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Hay un hombre que ha descubierto nuestros planes"

"Hay que callarlo"

"Estoy de acuerdo, y tú te encargarás de eso" – dijo la voz.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" – preguntó la otra voz.

"Me habías dicho que antes eras un abogado excelso"

"Así es"

"Pon en prisión a este hombre y estaremos a mano"

"Así lo haré, jefe, así lo haré…" – dijo la otra voz antes de cortar la llamada.

"Esta llamada se realizó a las 9:21 A.M" – informó Roger - "Y creo saber de quién es una de esas voces"

"¿Sabes quiénes son esos hombres que te inculparon?" – preguntó Tulio.

"Conozco a uno" – respondió Roger – "Se llama Stan…"

* * *

><p>"¿Hace cuánto estás con Lisandro?" – preguntó Liz con curiosidad.<p>

"Muchos años" – contestó Karen – "Lo amo demasiado"

"Sientes mucho por él"

"Demasiado" – admitió ella – "¿Por qué?"

"Nada, sólo por curiosidad"

"Mmm… esta puerta está con llave, y creo que Iván la tiene, tendremos que volver y encontrarlo" – dijo Karen al ver la puerta con llave.

"De acuerdo, volvamos"

* * *

><p>Eva llegó al final de su camino y pudo ver varios muebles y un escritorio. Voló y pudo ver varios papeles allí.<p>

"¿Qué es todo esto?" – se preguntaba ella con curiosidad.

Fue leyendo cuidadosamente los papeles, en uno de ellos estaba la noticia de la destrucción del centro de conservación ambiental de Tulio, en otro había unas extrañas ecuaciones y en otro había unos dibujos.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar…

"¿Debería contestar?" – se preguntaba Eva – "Naaa…"

Pasaba el tiempo y el aparato seguía sonando hasta que finalmente se escuchó una voz:

"Bueno, Larry, ya que no estás ahí tendré que dejarte un mensaje por el contestador" – dijo la voz.

Eva escuchó con atención…

"Primero que nada, debo felicitarlos, el plan va según lo planeado, no hay ninguna sospecha, Roger ya está en prisión y ahora nada puede detenernos" – dijo la voz – "Cuando me entregues las aves les daré el dinero"

"¿Por qué nos quiere a nosotras?" – se preguntaba Eva.

"Y por si te estás preguntando por qué quiero esas aves, la respuesta es simple, haré varios experimentos"

"¿Experimentos?" – Eva estaba aterrada.

La llamada terminó, ella batió sus alas de regreso al punto de reunión…

* * *

><p>"¿A qué clase de experimentos te referías?" – preguntó el buscador.<p>

"No tengo idea" – respondió Glaim – "No conozco los planes de esos humanos"

"Bien, puedes seguir"

* * *

><p>Eva volaba a toda velocidad con deseos de poder volver a su hogar…<p>

"¿Dónde estarán?" – se preguntaba ella.

Miró a su izquierda y se llevó de una desagradable sorpresa:

"¡Eh, cuidado!"

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se dio un porrazo contra María, Liz y Karen, provocando que todas caigan al suelo muy adoloridas.

"Deberías mirar por donde vuelas" – aconsejó Liz mientras se levantaba.

"Lo siento, es que descubrí que ni escapamos de aquí, un humano hará experimentos con nosotros"

"Uy…"

"¿Encontraron algo?" – preguntó Iván apareciendo de la nada.

"Sí, hay una puerta con llave por allá" – respondió Liz señalando su camino.

"Bien, vamos allá"

* * *

><p>Roger detuvo su auto en el patio de una gran casa:<p>

"Sígueme"

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Tulio estaba confundido.

"Es la casa del juez, le voy a informar de que sabemos la identidad de uno de los hombres que me inculparon"

Roger rompió la cerradura de la puerta de una patada, subió unas escaleras y allí encontró al juez mirando televisión:

"¡Roger Monteiro!" – exclamó asombrado – "¿Pero qué hace aquí?"

"Ya sé quién es el verdadero criminal"

* * *

><p>"Aquí estamos"<p>

Iván voló hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba con llave:

"¿Tienes la llave?"

"Sí, aquí está"

Iván metió la llave, pero antes de abrirla pudo escuchar unos gritos femeninos:

"Es Perla" – dijo él.

"Seguramente la debe estar torturando"

Iván escuchó otro grito femenino, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta de una patada y allí se quedó totalmente helado al ver a Taylán obligando a Perla a quedarse en una posición muy provocativa, aparentemente para violarla.

"¡Suéltala!" – gritó Iván arrojándose sobre él.

Rodaron por el suelo varios segundos hasta que Iván se levantó y arrojó al halcón contra un armario.

"Ven conmigo" – pidió él mientras ayudaba a Perla a levantarse y a ponerla a salvo.

"¿Cómo se liberaron?" – el halcón estaba incrédulo.

Iván señaló su pata rota y sangrando.

"Impresionante" – admitió Taylán.

"¿Cuál era la respuesta del acertijo para alcanzar las llaves?" – preguntó Iván con curiosidad.

"Ninguna" – contestó el malvado halcón – "Sólo lo hice para divertirme"

"¿Nos hiciste pasar un día entero congelándonos sólo para divertirte?"

"Sí"

"¡AAAHHHH!" – gritaba Iván mientras atacaba a Taylán, pero este lo esquivó con rapidez y le dio una patada en la espalda.

"¿De veras quieres pelear conmigo?"

Nuevamente Iván, sin chistar ni pensar se arrojó atacó a Taylán y allí se quedaron peleando.

Karen se quedó helada al ver tal brutal escena, así que decidió esconderse.

Luego de varios minutos de estar peleando, Taylán logró reducir a su oponente, arrojándolo al suelo.

Iván intentó pararse de nuevo, pero en ese entonces Taylán le dio una patada en su pata rota, provocando que grite de dolor y allí se quede sufriendo.

Taylán dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Perla, aparentemente para hacerle daño.

Ella comenzó a retroceder, pero no pasó mucho hasta que Taylán la agarró del cuello y la levantó en el aire.

"Tienes un cuerpo hermoso" – opinó él mientras la miraba por todos lados - "¿Lo sabías?"

"Pues tú te pareces a un cerdo" – dijo Perla con dificultad.

"Por favor, no seas maleducada"

"Por favor, ¿podrías soltarme?"

"Naaa…" – respondió Taylán mientras la ahorcaba aún con más fuerza.

Se escuchó un ruido, el halcón miró hacia atrás y se dio un susto cuando Iván lo agarró y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, dejándolo atontado.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" – dijo él.

Ellas obedecieron, batieron sus alas y siguieron a Iván.

"¡Por aquí!" – exclamó él señalando el camino que habían tomado.

Volaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al derrumbe:

"¿Ahora qué?" – preguntó Perla.

Iván pudo ver el agujero en el techo, pero era muy pequeño para que ellos pudieran pasar, así que usó sus garras para hacerlo más grande.

"Deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Primero fue Liz, luego Eva, luego Perla y por último Iván.

Iván se metió al agujero, pero inesperadamente algo sostuvo su pata rota.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a Taylán sonriendo diabólicamente:

"Hola" – saludó él inocentemente.

Antes de que Iván pudiera hacer algo, Taylán presionó su pata rota con toda su fuerza y lo arrastró fuera del agujero.

"¡Iván, NO!" – gritó Perla horrorizada al ver como Iván gritaba y era arrastrado hacia atrás.

"¡Perla, debemos irnos!" – exclamó Eva jalando su ala.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!"

"¡Nos va a matar a todos!" – dijo Eva – "¡Estoy segura de que Iván no querrá que te pase eso!"

Perla asintió y siguió con su camino. Podía escuchar fuertes gritos de dolor por detrás de ella, sus ojos derramaron muchas lágrimas por la pérdida que sufrió.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Perla, Liz y Eva aterrizaron sobre una pequeña torre.

"Lo lamento, Perla" - dijo Eva apoyando a su amiga.

"Era un buen muchacho" - opinó ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"Yo creo que era mucho más que un buen muchacho para ti" - dijo María - "¿Verdad?"

"Sí, es verdad" - admitió ella.

"No puedes tener a Blu y a Iván al mismo tiempo" - dijo Eva - "Sería una locura tener dos machos que amar"

"Oigan, ¿dónde está Karen?" – preguntó Perla para cambiar de tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Nadie tome conclusiones apresuradas, y para las personas que creen que esta historia está llegando a su fin, les informo que todavía restan muchos y muchos capítulos más.**

**Como pudieron leer, Roger descubrió que Stan es uno de los hombres que lo inculpó.**

**Por otro lado, Iván fue arrastrado fuera del agujero por Taylán, y al parecer fue asesinado.**

**¿Dónde se habrá metido Karen?**

**¿Podrán regresar todos con vida?**

**¿Podrá Perla superar la supuesta pérdida de su amigo íntimo?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**PD: les recuerdo que si por casualidad encuentran algún error me lo informen.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD2: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	24. Chocando espadas III

Okas, aquí Agron regresando con otro capítulo de esta secuela, que hasta ahora, en mi opinión, está quedando bastante bien.

Sin nada que comentar por ahora, les deseo buena lectura…

**_Capítulo 24: Chocando espadas III._**

"No quiero volver a ese edificio…" – admitió María aterrada.

"Yo tampoco quiero regresar ahí dentro, pero tenemos que encontrar a Karen" – dijo Eva.

"¿Perla, quieres quedarte aquí?" – preguntó Liz al verla llorando – "No habrá problema, nosotras la buscaremos"

"Tranquila, creo que voy a estar bien…" – contestó la guacamaya con los ojos llorosos.

Las señoritas abrieron sus alas, las batieron y se dirigieron al edificio nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente unos diez vehículos con militares dentro estacionaron frente a una mansión con las sirenas encendidas.<p>

"¡Hey, apaguen esas sirenas o se darán cuenta de que venimos a por ellos!" – exclamó el capitán.

Una vez las sirenas estaban desactivadas, el capitán fue a piratear el sistema de seguridad de la puerta y junto con Tulio, Roger y otros cinco policías entraron a la mansión.

"Deben estar por aquí…" – susurró el capitán.

"¡Capitán!"

"¿Qué?"

"Tiene que ver esto"

El capitán obedeció, y tan sólo unos segundos después se quedó sospechando.

"Hay sangre aquí"

"Tomen una pequeña muestra y llévenla al laboratorio" – ordenó el capitán.

"Espere, escuché algo" – dijo un soldado - "El ruido viene por allá"

"Vengan, vamos por allá, pero en silencio"

Las luces se apagaron…

"¿Por qué siempre se pasa esto?" – preguntó un soldado **SWAT**.

Estaba totalmente oscuro, el capitán se vio obligado a encender su linterna.

"Miren por donde pisan"

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron…

"Umh… ¿dónde está Johnson?" – preguntó otro soldado al ver que uno de sus compañeros había desaparecido.

"Tiene que estar en algún lado, mira a tu alrededor"

"No lo veo…"

"Yo tampoco"

El capitán tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, al observar de que se trataba pudo descubrir que se había tropezado con el casco de Johnson.

Se puso de pie y miró hacia todos lados muy nervioso.

Un frasco de vidrio se rompió en la cocina.

"¡Vamos!" – exclamó el capitán – "¡Frank, vigile esa entrada!"

"¡Bien!" – exclamó el soldado mientras tomaba la posición.

Al llegar a la cocina el capitán descubrió que sólo era un gatito.

Frank escuchó algo por alrededor de él, agarró su arma y encendió su linterna.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Caminó hacia unas escaleras y allí se quedó observando.

Frank estaba por decir algo, pero repentinamente alguien le tapó la boca y lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad, en donde se pudo escuchar varios ruidos metálicos.

"¿Frank?" – llamó el capitán – "¿Está todo bien por ahí?"

Nadie contestó…

"Ustedes dos, vayan allá y confirmen si sigue ahí" – ordenó el capitán señalando a Joe y a Cooper – "Ustedes conmigo, por la derecha"

Caminaron entre la oscuridad y el capitán sospechaba que ellos no estaban solos.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de todos una radio se encendió, en cuya grabación podían escucharse muchos gritos.

"Apaguen eso…" – pidió otro soldado muy nervioso.

"Yo lo haré" – dijo Tulio mientras apagaba el aparato.

Roger pudo ver una sombra por detrás de él, escuchó un ruido e inmediatamente se tiró al suelo evitando que un cuchillo lo asesinara.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y pudieron ver un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con el rostro cubierto con una funda de almohada con agujeros en los ojos.

"¡Disparen!"

El sujeto corrió por la pared esquivando los disparos e hizo unas impresionantes piruetas y rápidas acrobacias por el aire.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó Joe apareciendo de la nada, pero el sujeto vestido de negro cayó encima de él y lo arrastró por las escaleras hacia otra habitación.

"¡NO!" – gritó el capitán mientras trataba de ayudar a su compañero, pero el asesino cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave.

El capitán, Tulio, Roger y Cooper podían escuchar muchos gritos del otro lado.

"Se ha ido…"

El capitán agarró su arma y acribilló la puerta a balasos, logrando que se abra.

"¡AHÍ ESTÁ!" – gritó Cooper señalando al asesino, quien estaba escapando por una ventana.

Cooper saltó por la ventana en persecución del asesino, pero descubrió que se trataba de una trampa ya que el sujeto se estaba sosteniendo del dintel de la ventana y él, por desgracia, cayó al vacío.

El capitán agarró al sujeto, lo metió dentro de la mansión otra vez y luego de darle una buena paliza a golpes le sacó la funda de almohada que cubría su rostro, descubriendo que se trataba de Stan.

"Te tenemos, hijo de **%$&Ç**"

Le colocaron las esposas y lo llevaron a la comisaría.

Luego de un largo rato esperando, finalmente entraron varias personas al tribunal superior.

"¿Dónde están Johnson, Frank, Joe y Cooper?" – preguntó el capitán preocupado por los hombres de su equipo.

"Cooper está en el hospital, los demás están en la morgue"

* * *

><p>Perla y sus amigas se arrastraban por el ático en busca de Karen.<p>

"Perla, ¿estás bien?" – preguntó Eva preocupada por la lentitud de su amiga.

"Sí, es sólo que me duele mucho…" – respondió ella señalando su vientre – "Ya me falta poco" – agregó preocupada.

Antes de que Eva pudiera decir algo al respecto, sintió algo mojado debajo de sus alas.

"Dios…" – murmuró ella aterrada al ver que se estaban arrastrando sobre la sangre de Iván.

"Creo que voy a vomitar…" – murmuró María.

Cuando terminaron su viaje por el ático, bajaron y aterrizaron del otro lado del derrumbe.

Perla dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero repentinamente pudo ver a Iván corriendo a toda velocidad frente a ella.

"¡IVÁN!"

Perla abrió sus alas y lo siguió.

"¡Espérame!" – pidió ella – "¡Quiero decirte algo!" – agregó dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ella aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo, pero se quedó muy extrañada al ver que Iván pasó una puerta sin siquiera abrirla.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – se preguntaba ella al notar que el pasillo se hacía cada vez más largo.

Luego de un tiempo de estar volando, Perla estiró sus alas y abrió la puerta.

Perla entró en la habitación y allí pudo ver un gran martillo y vio un ave encadenada a la pared.

Ella avanzó un poco, pero inesperadamente la puerta se cerró.

"Por favor… ábrete…" – pedía ella intentando abrirla – "Ábrete…"

Perla arrojó una mirada hacia atrás, y descubrió que el ave ya no estaba encadenada, sino que estaba parada y caminando hacia ella.

"¡Por favor, ábrete!" – pedía ella aterrada.

"No me dejes sólo aquí…" – se escuchó detrás de ella.

Perla comenzó a mirar hacia atrás lentamente, pero antes de ver al extraño todo se puso confuso.

Cayó al suelo totalmente atontada mientras escuchaba muchas voces en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que aún estaba en el ático con sus amigas.

"¿Perla, quieres darte prisa?" – preguntó María impaciente.

"Sí, perdóname, es que tuve una especie de visión o algo así"

"¿Una visión?"

"Sí"

"¿Y qué viste?"

"No estoy muy… segura…" – contestó ella muy dudosa.

"Seguramente viste a Blu o algo así"

"No, no tenía nada que ver con Blu"

Continuaron arrastrándose hasta que nuevamente llegaron al otro lado del derrumbe.

"¿Ahora por dónde?" – preguntó Eva.

"Por aquí" – contestó Perla señalando el mismo pasillo de su visión.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es el camino correcto?" – preguntó Liz.

"No lo sé, pero estoy segura"

"Ajam…"

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo y al final del camino había una puerta.

"Del otro lado de esa puerta hay algo…" – pensaba Perla recordando los extraños sucesos de su visión.

Ellas dieron unos pasos al frente y pudieron escuchar una voz femenina en sus mentes hablando un idioma muy extraño.

"¿Has dicho algo, Perla?" – preguntó Liz confundida por la voz.

"Mmm… no"

"Juraría que escuché una voz en mi mente" – dijo Eva.

"Yo también" – dijo María.

Siguieron por el camino, pero repentinamente **'algo'** de color negro pasó caminando por el techo y rompió el foco de la luz.

"¿Has visto eso?" – preguntó María aterrada.

"Se parecía a ti" – bromeó Liz.

Perla miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver unas huellas rojas.

"¿Ves algo, Perla?" – preguntó Eva.

"Sí… veo unas huellas…"

"¿Huellas?"

"Yo no veo nada" – admitió Liz.

"Yo tampoco" – dijo María.

"¿Perla, acaso tienes fiebre?"

"No, juro que veo unas huellas en el suelo"

"Nosotras no vemos nada"

Perla parpadeó y las huellas ya no estaban.

"Mmm… cierto, creo que no era nada"

"Creo que Perla está teniendo alucinaciones…" – susurró Eva.

"¿Será grave?" – preguntó Liz en voz baja.

"No estoy segura…"

Luego de caminar un rato, ellas llegaron a la puerta.

"Aquí estamos" – pensó Perla.

"¿La abrimos?" – preguntó Eva.

Perla estiró sus alas y abrió la puerta.

"No…" – murmuró ella horrorizada – "No puede ser…"

Eva le cubrió los ojos a Perla.

"No mires eso…"

"¿Está… muerto?" – preguntó María impactada al ver a Iván encadenado a la pared y que debajo de él había un inmenso charco de sangre.

"Creo que sí…" – contestó Liz apenada.

"¡Quítate!" – gritó Perla mientras apartaba a Eva y corría hacia Iván.

"Déjenla"

"¿Qué?"

"Dejémosla sola, esperemos afuera de la habitación" – dijo Eva mientras se retiraba junto a las demás.

"¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" – se preguntaba Perla entre sollozos – "Todos los que están conmigo terminan muriendo…"

Ella acarició el rostro de Iván y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando desesperadamente por su corazón totalmente destruido.

"Nada hubiera pasado si no le hubiera hablado en el avión…" – pensó ella – "A veces pienso que sería mejor morirme…"

Luego de un largo rato de estar llorando y sufriendo, Perla lo acarició por última vez antes de ponerse de pie.

"Adiós…" – susurró ella antes de marcharse.

"No me dejes sólo aquí…"

Perla dio media vuelta y allí se quedó totalmente incrédula al ver que Iván apenas tenía sus ojos abiertos.

"¡Estás vivo!" – exclamó ella mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

"Eso creo…"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Es que… me gustó cuando me estabas abrazando, por eso no dije nada" – contestó él débilmente pero dándole una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta así?" – preguntó ella juguetonamente mientras lo volvía a abrazar de nuevo.

"Sí, me encanta"

Ella sólo se rio torpemente disimulando su rubor.

"¿Podrías tratar de desencadenarme?"

Perla miró hacia su alrededor y pudo ver un gran martillo.

"Esto te dolerá un poco"

"Ya no puedo sentir más dolor que con estas heridas"

Ella levantó el martillo, se preparó y le dio un fuertísimo golpe a la primera cadena, rompiéndola.

"Ufff…" – se quejó Iván por el dolor.

Luego de romper tres cadenas, Perla le dio un último golpe a la cuarta cadena, provocando que el martillo y la cadena se rompan e Iván grite de dolor.

"Shhh…" – chistó Perla tapándole el pico – "Nos van a escuchar"

"Perdón"

"Perdiste mucha sangre…"

"¿Se nota?" – preguntó él irónicamente.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"No soy fácil de matar"

"No lo dudo" – dijo ella - "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Creo que sí…"

"Inténtalo"

Iván intentó levantarse, pero se tapó el pico para no gritar de dolor y cayó al suelo otra vez.

"Creo que tendré que llevarte"

"Es algo estúpido que una chica cargue a un chico" – dijo Iván avergonzado.

"Bueno, por todo lo que hiciste por mí creo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"¿Lo mínimo?" – preguntó Iván – "¿Y lo máximo que sería?"

"Amh… no sé…" – contestó Perla pensando.

"¿Un besito?"

Ella sólo sonrió muy ruborizada.

"Sólo uno" – dijo Iván con unos ojos de cachorrito.

Perla no pudo resistirse más, así que acercó su rostro al de él, pero a tan sólo unos milímetros de un beso la puerta se abrió, desde donde aparecieron Eva, Liz y María.

"Uy…" – murmuraron todas quedándose con los picos abiertos y los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Mmm… quizás luego cuando estemos solos" – susurró Iván guiñándole un ojo.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Cielos… yo pensé que estabas muerto…" – admitió María algo impresionada – "Tienes aguante"

"Gracias, pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿por qué volvieron?" - preguntó Iván.

"Pues por ti" – contestó Perla.

"¿Por mí?"

"Y también por Karen, la hemos perdido"

"Creo saber dónde está…" – informó Iván.

"¿Dónde?" – preguntaron todas.

"Por allá" – contestó él señalando otro pasillo – "Mmm… ¿me ayudan a moverme?"

"¿No puedes caminar?"

"¿Olvidas que tengo una pata rota?"

* * *

><p>"Perla… Perla… Perla…"<p>

Rafael abrió sus ojos y observó a Blu.

"Perla…" – repetía él.

El tucán se puso de pie, caminó hacia Chen y lo movió con su ala derecha.

"Despierta ya, horrible durmiente"

"Rayos, no soy horrible" – se quejó Chen mientras bostezaba.

"Eso es lo que crees…"

"Soy más bonito que tú, narizón"

"Oh vamos, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando" – dijo Rafael ofendido.

"Yo también estaba bromeando"

"¿Quieren callarse?" – preguntó Blu con los ojos cerrados.

"¿A quién le habla?" – preguntó Chen.

"¿Y tú a quién crees?" – preguntó Blu irónicamente.

Él se puso de pie, caminó un poco y se despabiló perezosamente.

"¿Dónde está Lisandro?"

"¡Presente!" – exclamó él apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Fui a dar un paseo, es una ciudad muy bonita"

"Sin mencionar el frío, las nubes, el cielo gris, la nieve y el hecho de que una ardilla frenética **me mordió el trasero**" – se quejó Blu.

"Bueno, eso te enseñará a no tratar de robar nueces a una ardilla" – retrucó Lisandro.

"Tenía hambre…"

"Menos mal que encontramos esa verdulería cerca de ese monumento…" – admitió Rafael aliviado – "Esas frutas estaban deliciosas"

"Bueno, no pensemos más en comida o mi estómago comenzará a rugir como un león" – dijo Blu – "Hey, Nico"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde estaba aquél edificio del que nos hablaste?"

"Síganme…"

* * *

><p>"¡SÍ!" – exclamó el buscador.<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Glaim algo extrañado.

"¡Van a reencontrarse al fin!"

**"¡JAJAJAJAJJA!" (RISA MACABRA)**

* * *

><p>Iván y Perla, junto a las demás llegaron a una oscura habitación.<p>

"Aquí pasó todo" – dijo Iván – "¡Karen, sal de ahí!"

"No grites…" – susurró Perla.

"Pfff…" - masculló María aburrida.

"¡Karen, sal de ahí de una buena vez!"

Unos cajones comenzaron a moverse.

"Ya era hora…" – murmuró Iván algo aburrido.

La pila de cajones se vino abajo.

"Awww…" – se quejó Karen adolorida.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" – preguntó Perla preocupada.

"Estaba asustada, así que me escondí…"

"¡Tendrías que haberte quedado escondida!" – gritó Taylán apareciendo detrás de ellos.

"¡Hora de irse!" – exclamó Iván mientras abría sus alas y contenía el dolro de sus heridas.

Todos batieron sus alas y huyeron del lugar.

"¡No se van a escapar!" – gritó el halcón mientras agarraba un cajón y se lo tiraba en la espalda a María.

Ella fue golpeada por el cajón, perdió el control, chocó contra la pared y cayó sobre una pila de botellas de vidrio. Ella gritó de dolor por los vidrios enterrados en sus alas.

Taylán la levantó y la ahorcó, pero entonces Iván se interpuso y atacó con un zarpazo en su rostro. El halcón soltó a María y se cubrió el rostro con sus alas para tratar de contener el dolor.

"¿Puedes volar?" – preguntó él.

"Creo que sí" – contestó ella.

Luego de unos minutos de persecución, el grupo de Iván llegó al derrumbe.

Taylán alcanzó al grupo e inmediatamente atacó a Iván, quien era la mayor amenaza para él.

Iván esquivó sus ataques con habilidad, agarró un pedazo de madera circular y lo utilizó como un escudo.

"¿Usas una madera para protegerte?" – preguntó el halcón bastante burlón.

Iván agarró su "escudo" y se lo aventó en la cara a Taylán, derribándolo en el suelo.

El halcón se puso de pie, agarró una gran roca y se la arrojó a Iván, quien inmediatamente se cubrió con la madera, pero el peso de la roca era demasiado, por lo que el escudo de madera se rompió en pedazos.

Iván agarró un palo y al estilo de un** Jedi** de **Star Wars** comenzó a hacer unos alocados movimientos.

Taylán agarró otro palo y allí se pusieron a pelear como si fueran espadachines o algo así.

Perla ayudó a sus amigas a escapar por el ático.

Iván y Taylán arrojaron ataques con sus palos al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus armas choquen y se destruyan.

El halcón agarró otro palo y le dio un palaso en la cara a Iván, quien salió volando y cayó sobre varios cajones.

Iván se levantó y se arrojó sobre el halcón, desatando otro feroz enfrentamiento.

El halcón lo empujó contra la pared e inmediatamente lo atacó con sus garras.

Iván se agachó y el zarpazo de Taylán impactó contra los cables de un sistema de un aparato diyuntor, electrocutándose.

Iván intentó escapar, pero Taylán se estiró y lo electrocutó también.

Perla estaba horrorizada al ver el cuerpo de Iván temblando muy rápido y con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, así que inmediatamente corrió a ayudarlo.

Perla agarró su ala y comenzó a jalarla, pero no podía despegarlo.

Ella hizo un último intento, un ultimátum, y con toda su fuerza estiró una vez más sus alas, y esta vez logró liberarlo.

Perla lo movió, pero él no respondía. Puso su ala en su frente y se quemó.

"Está hirviendo…" – pensó ella.

Miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver una cubeta de agua.

Se puso de pie, agarró a Iván y lo sumergió en el agua helada.

Lo dejó allí unos segundos, hasta que lo sacó otra vez.

"Va a estar bien…" – pensó ella aliviada.

Perla miró a Taylán, y descubrió de que seguía electrocutándose.

"¿Debería ayudarlo?"

El aparato comenzó a emitir destellos.

"Naaa…"

Repentinamente, y por desgracia el aparato explotó y encendió fuego el edificio.

Perla se espantó, agarró a Iván, voló hacia el ático y allí comenzó a moverse con mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de un rato, Perla se reunió con sus amigas en la entrada del edificio.

Ellas rompieron una ventana y escaparon.

Volaron hacia otro edificio y desde allí contemplaron como el edificio donde estaban siendo torturados se desplomaba.

* * *

><p>"¡Larry, vámonos!"<p>

"¡Ya voy!"

Larry y Seth subieron a una camioneta y escaparon.

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo rato, Iván y Perla, junto con su grupo escaparon del edificio abandonado.<p>

Volaron hacia el techo de otro edificio y allí se detuvieron a descansar.

"Bien, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Blu y a los demás en esta enorme ciudad…" – dijo Perla.

"Pero antes voy a tomar una siesta" – dijo María – "Lo malo es que aquí es imposible tomar el Sol…"

Pasaba el tiempo, y todos estaban descansando y reponiendo fuerzas.

Iván escuchó un ruido, pero no le dio importancia.

Pasaron los segundos y volvió a escuchar el ruido.

"¿Qué es eso?" – se preguntaba él mientras abría sus ojos y observaba hacia todas partes – "Maldita pata rota…"

"Iván, ¿qué tienes?" – preguntó Perla.

"Nada, sólo escuché un ruido"

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato?" – preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No, ¿qué era?"

"Que querías un besito…"

"Oh…" – murmuró él bastante ruborizado – "¿Entonces…?"

"Me dijiste que esperáramos a estar solos" – dijo ella.

"Cierto…"

"Bueno, ahora estamos solos" – susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a él.

Iván escuchó el ruido otra vez.

Se arrastró por el suelo hacia el borde y desde allí se puso a observar, pero se quedó helado al ver a Taylán muy cerca de ellos.

"Ese maldito nunca se muere…" – pensó él.

"¿Dónde están las aves que busco?" – preguntó el halcón mientras ahorcaba a otra ave.

"N-No sé… d-de qué me estás hablando…" – respondió con mucha dificultad.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo" – dijo Perla.

"No podemos, nos va a matar"

Luego de un rato, Taylán se hartó de estar preguntando así que utilizó sus garras para herir mortalmente a aquella ave.

Una vez el halcón se había marchado, Iván y Perla batieron sus alas para ayudar a aquél extraño.

"Cuanta sangre…" – murmuró ella muy impactada.

"Está muy herido"

"Creo que no podemos… salvarlo…" – dijo Perla apenada.

Iván levantó sus garras y las enterró en el pecho de aquella ave, matándola definitivamente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – preguntó ella muy aterrada mientras se alejaba de él.

"Es mejor matarlo que dejar que siga sufriendo" – respondió él – "Y si alguna vez yo estoy en la misma situación quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo"

* * *

><p>Blu y los demás miraban muy impactados como el edificio estaba envuelto en llamas y se desplomaba pedazo por pedazo.<p>

"¿Ellas están… muertas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Sin nada que comentar ahora.**

**¿Qué pasará con Perla, Iván, Blu y todos los demás?**

**¿Podrán detener a Taylán?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	25. Chocando espadas IV

Bueno, aquí estoy ante vosotros para presentarles un nuevo capítulo de esta secuela…

**_Capítulo 25: Chocando espadas IV._**

"Mmm…" – murmuró el buscador pensando en algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Glaim.

"¿A qué se refería Iván con eso?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Y si alguna vez yo estoy en la misma situación quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo"

"Escucha, a veces es mejor morir que seguir sufriendo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando mueres no sientes más sufrimiento" – respondió Glaim suspirando.

"Morir debe ser feo…" – murmuró el buscador.

"Algunos dicen que morir es como tomar una muy larga siesta"

"Lo malo es que de esa siesta no vuelves a despertar nunca más"

"Esa es una desventaja" – dijo Glaim – "La ventaja es que después de esa siesta nunca volverás a tener sueño"

Ellos se rieron levemente.

"¿Qué pasó después?"

* * *

><p>"¿Estás enojada?" – preguntó Iván mientras observaba el cadáver de aquella ave.<p>

"Algo impactada, pero no estoy enojada" – respondió Perla – "Tú me dijiste que a veces es mejor morir que seguir sufriendo"

"Pues sí, esa es la verdad"

Iván miró hacia el cielo.

"En esta ciudad no se pueden apreciar las estrellas por las luces y por las nubes" – dijo él.

"No se parece a la selva" – suspiró Perla extrañando su hogar.

"¿Se nota tanto?"

"Bueno, quizás no podamos apreciar las estrellas, pero podemos apreciarnos el uno al otro" – dijo ella con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora.

Iván se ruborizó, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo una voz femenina los interrumpió. Ellos dieron media vuelta y allí vieron a Eva.

"Perla, ¿podemos hablar un momentito?"

"Claro"

"En privado"

"¿Hice algo malo?" – preguntó la guacamaya.

"No, tranquila"

"Que alivio…"

Perla caminó hacia Eva, pero antes de irse miró de reojo a Iván y le sonrió.

Unos momentos después, cuando ya estaban solas se pusieron a charlar.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Perla algo curiosa.

Eva se enojó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

"Awww, ¿a qué se debió eso?"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con él?" – preguntó Eva señalando a Iván, quien seguía mirando inocentemente las nubes del cielo.

"Emmm… ¿hablar?"

"¿Sólo hablar?"

"Sí"

"Por favor, Perla, ¿ya olvidaste a Blu?"

Perla se quedó pensando.

"¿Piensas dejarlo por Iván?" – preguntó Eva – "No puedes hacerle eso, es tu alma gemela"

"Él también"

"Él no te dio hijos" – dijo Eva.

"Todavía no" – retrucó Perla.

"Él no te salvó la vida"

"Sí, lo hizo, y muchas veces"

"Diablos…" – murmuró Eva derrotada.

Perla frunció el ceño.

"De todas formas, no puedes hacerle eso a Blu, él es tu macho y tú eres su hembra, no puedes dejar atrás todo lo que tú y él pasaron juntos"

Perla se quedó pensando.

"¿Realmente estás segura de que quieres echarlo a perder todo?"

"Yo ya no estoy segura de nada" – dijo ella – "No sé qué haré si doy a luz en esta ciudad"

"Por eso lo importante ahora es encontrar a Blu y regresar a Río de Janeiro"

Perla suspiró, y sin dar otra palabra se fue caminando con Iván.

"¿Se habrá olvidado de Blu?" – se preguntaba Eva.

* * *

><p>Blu, Rafael, Nico, Lisandro y Chen observaban totalmente impactados, incrédulos, tristes y destruidos el edificio en llamas donde se encontraban sus amadas.<p>

"Tranquilos, tranquilos" – dijo Rafael – "No hay que entrar en pánico"

"¡NOOOOOO!" – gritó Nico – "¿Por queeeee?"

"¡Contrólate, hermano!"

Blu también se puso a gritar mientras que Lisandro se echó a llorar en voz baja.

Luego de unos minutos, lograron recuperar la cabeza.

Blu miró hacia atrás, y allí vio a Chen alejándose.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy a casa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esto se acabó"

"¡No se ha acabado!" – exclamó Blu enojado – "¡Puede de que aún estén vivas!"

"Blu, no es que quiera ser pesimista, pero creo que hay que aceptar el hecho de que ellas ya no están con nosotros" – dijo Chen – "Se han ido" – agregó mientras se alejaba.

"¡Cobarde!"

"¿Cobarde dices?" – preguntó Chen – "Tú eres el cobarde que tiene miedo de aceptar los hechos"

Blu se quedó pensando.

"Puedes quedarte aquí y seguir buscándolas hasta dar un último suspiro y morirte congelado, o puedes regresar a casa, cuidar a tus hijos y seguir tu vida"

"¿María no se habría quedado aquí por ti?"

Chen se quedó pensando.

"Contéstame"

"Sí"

"¿Y tú la vas a abandonar en este lugar?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso con su hembra?"

"Yo me quedo" – dijo Lisandro parándose junto a su padre.

"Yo también" – aseguró Rafael.

"Cuenten conmigo" – dijo Nico.

"¿Y tú que harás?"

"Yo… no sé…"

"Vendrás con nosotros y nos ayudarás"

"Tienes razón"

"La tengo"

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer primero?" – preguntó Chen.

"Bueno, hay una posibilidad de que ellas sigan vivas" – informó Nico.

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí, puede de que se hayan escapado"

"Mmm…"

"Cuando el fuego se reduzca un poco las vamos a buscar entre los escombros, y si no las encontramos significa que están vivas"

* * *

><p>"Iván, tengo que decirte algo"<p>

Él la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno… yo… estaba pensando que cuando yo regrese a casa… tú puedas venir… conmigo" – dijo ella algo preocupada por la respuesta.

"Uy… no lo sé…" – murmuró él – "No estoy seguro…"

"¿Por qué no estás seguro?"

"Perla, tú estás embarazada, y no de parte mía" – dijo él – "No creo que me lleve muy bien con Blu"

"No tiene que saber nada de lo que hagamos"

"Escucha, no es que yo no quiera estar contigo, pero creo que por el momento sólo tendríamos que ser amigos, ya sabes, por las circunstancias…"

"¿Sólo amigos?"

"Pues sí, a menos que quieras que seamos algo más que amigos, pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione como es debido"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ni siquiera sé si estaremos vivos para cuando regresemos" – dijo él – "Taylán nos va a buscar en toda la ciudad, si nos escondemos, tarde o temprano nos encontrará, y te aseguro de que si nos encuentra desprevenidos alguien perderá la vida"

Repentinamente apareció Karen.

"Oigan, Eva quiere que nos reunamos, quiere decirnos algo"

"De acuerdo, vamos allá"

Luego de unos minutos comenzó la reunión…

"¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí?"

"Tenemos que volver"

"¿A ese edificio?" – preguntó Liz – "Oye, no quiero ser grosera, pero ese edificio es una maldita casa de la tortura"

"Y además apesta a algo desagradable" – agregó María.

"Pues entonces deberías bañarte más seguido" – bromeó Perla.

"Ja…Ja… que chistosita"

"No digan tonterías, es posible de que Blu y los demás estén ahí"

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Recuerdas que habíamos hablado con Nico?"

"¡Uy, tienes razón!"

"Ganamos la lotería…" – murmuró Eva.

Se pusieron en marcha y entraron en un callejón…

El frío era terrible, la nieve recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos, y esas lentas pero letales brisas de viento helado que recorrían toda la zona.

"¡Me encanta hacer humito cuando hace frío!" – exclamó Karen mientras exhalaba y hacía humito.

"No grites, Taylán puede estar cerca" – dijo Iván.

"Perdón"

"Hace mucho frío…" – murmuró Perla.

Eva miró hacia todos lados y vio una ventana abierta.

"Espérame un momento"

Ella voló hacia la ventana y miró el interior del edificio, allí pudo ver una especie de tela.

"Ten, cúbrete con esto, no dejes que tus huevos contraigan mucho frío"

"Gracias"

Siguieron su camino, pero repentinamente una pequeña piedra cayó sobre un charco de agua.

Iván miró por sus alrededores.

"Tengo miedo…" – murmuró Karen aterrada.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse desde la oscuridad.

"Quédate detrás de mí" – pidió Iván protegiendo a Perla.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de todos apareció un gato.

"Que alivio, pensé que Taylán…" – murmuró Iván.

El gato los miraba con una mirada malévola.

"Oye, ¿sabes qué calle es esta?" – preguntó Iván.

El gatito no contestó.

"¿Puedes escuchar?"

"Creo que es sordo" – dijo Karen.

"Quizás no se lavó las orejas" – dijo María.

El gato se relamió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

"Uy…"

"¡MIAUUUU!"

"¡Creo que tiene hambre!" – gritó Iván – "¡A volar!"

Todos salieron volando, dejando al gato con su estómago vacío.

Luego de un rato volando, ellos volvieron a aterrizar.

"Siento más frío cuando volamos…" – admitió Perla temblando.

Inesperadamente, unas inmensas garras capturaron a Perla del cuello.

Todos miraron al agresor y descubrieron que se trataba del mortal halcón, Taylán.

"¡JAJAJAJAJJA!" – se reía él muy diabólicamente – "¡Ustedes son presa fácil!"

Iván apareció por detrás de Taylán y se abalanzó sobre su espalda, tirándolo al suelo y liberando a Perla.

"¡Vayan al edificio!" – gritó él mientras libraba una lucha imposible.

Taylán dejó acorralado a Iván.

"¡Esta vez vas a morir!"

El halcón atacó ferozmente a Iván, quien rápidamente esquivó el ataque, agarró el cordón de un zapato y ató sus patas.

Taylán cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

"¿Quién es el malo ahora?" – preguntó Iván mientras lo escupía en el rostro.

"¡Vas a pagar esto!"

Iván le dio una patada con su pata sana en el estómago y salió volando.

Taylán rompió el cordón con su pico y lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Perla y sus amigas aterrizaron un momento.<p>

"No podemos volar con este frío"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Liz.

"Vayan al edificio, yo las alcanzo luego" – dijo Perla mientras se marchaba.

Antes de que ellap pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte grito se escuchaba a lo lejos, y repentinamente una silueta azul se dirigía sin control hacia ella.

"¡Cuidadoooooo!" – gritaba Iván.

Perla miró hacia atrás y recibió un fuertísimo impacto que la mandó a volar. Ella miró hacia su alrededor y descubrió que el proyectil era el cuerpo de Iván.

"Viene detrás de mí…" – murmuró él mientras se ponía de pie – "Lo siento, Perla, Taylán me arrojó"

"¡Ahí viene!" – gritó Perla señalando al halcón.

Taylán agarró a Perla y la empujó contra una ventana de un edificio, rompiéndola.

"Tú también vas a morir esta noche"

Perla intentó volar, pero sintió un fuerte dolor por un gran vidrio clavado en su ala derecha.

Iván apareció por detrás de Perla, se abalanzó contra el halcón, momento que Perla aprovecha para sacarse el vidrio de su ala.

El halcón agarró la pata rota de Iván y volvió a presionarla, haciéndole aún más daño.

Muchas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Iván, quien trataba de recuperarse por el dolor de su pata.

Taylán abrió un cajón de la cocina, y de allí sacó tres cuchillos.

"¡A ver si esto es de tu talla!"

El villano se elevó en el aire y arrojó las armas blancas como si fueran lanzas.

Iván se puso de pie e inmediatamente esquivó los mortales ataques con mucha agilidad.

"¡JA!"

Taylán arrojó un cuarto cuchillo, y esta vez le provocó un corte a Iván en su rostro.

"¡Eso dejará una marca!"

El halcón miró a Perla, quien estaba tratando de escapar.

"¡Perla, aléjate de ahí!" – gritó Iván.

Ella intentó obedecer, pero el enemigo se arrojó sobre ella y la derribó duramente en el suelo…

"¿Sientes esto?" – preguntó Taylán mientras presionaba su vientre haciendo que Perla grite de dolor.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos…

Taylán estaba más que preparado para asesinarla, pero en ese entonces una roca le cayó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo…

Perla miró hacia arriba y comprobó que Iván la había arrojado. Intentó levantarse pero el fuerte dolor se lo impidió…

"Déjame ayudarte" – dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con mucho cuidado – "Tendríamos que…" – pero se quedó helado al sentir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Perla, a lo que él sonrió y se lo correspondió.

Pasaban los segundos y ese amor que sentían parecía estar uniéndolos cada vez más…

"¿A qué se debió eso?" – preguntó Iván muy ruborizado al separarse.

"Te quería dar las gracias" – dijo ella.

"No fue nada, sólo unos golpes y una pequeña herida" – dijo él señalando su ala izquierda que estaba sangrando levemente.

"Iván, quiero decirte algo…" – susurró ella bastante romántica.

"¿Qué?"

Perla estaba por confesarle sus sentimientos, pero entonces escuchó un ruido.

"¿Iván, estás bien?" – preguntó ella al verlo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó ella de nuevo, pero se quedó muy asustada al ver que varias gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

Iván cayó al suelo con una tremenda herida en la espalda.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – preguntó Perla muy impactada.

"Yo puedo responderte" – dijo Taylán mientras empuñaba un cuchillo cubierto de sangre – "Y ahora sigues tú"

Perla salió volando hacia el punto de reunión.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente consiguió llegar.

"¿Blu?" – Perla estaba incrédula.

"Gracias al cielo…" – murmuró él.

"¡BLUUUUU!" – gritaba ella mientras se le arrojaba encima y no paraba de besarlo.

"Que alivio de que estés bien"

"Te extrañé mucho…"

"¡Hora de arruinar la fiesta!" – gritó Taylán mientras se abalanzaba sobre Perla y la ahorcaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Blu intentó atacar, pero el halcón lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojó contra la ventana del edificio en llamas.

Taylán batió sus alas y entró al edificio.

"¡Debí suponer que estarías aquí!" – gritó el halcón.

"¡Debí suponer que eras tú el responsable de todo esto!" – exclamó Blu.

"Es hora de acabar con esto"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y comenzaron su duelo.

"¿Perla, estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo…"

* * *

><p>En el interior del edificio en llamas…<p>

"¡Sigues siendo un debilucho!" – se burló Taylán mientras golpeaba a Blu con fuerza – "¡Todavía no entiendo el hecho de que tu noviecita esté enamorada de un nerd!"

"Pues es obvio, ¿no crees?"

"¿Eh?"

"Está enamorada de mí porque me ama" – se defendió Blu firmemente.

"No olvides que tarde o temprano te va a traicionar"

"Ella nunca me haría eso"

"¿Seguro?"

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Taylán se le abalanzó encima y clavó sus garras en su pecho provocando que Blu suelte un alarido de dolor, pero él no se daría por vencido, y también clavó sus garras en el pecho de su contrincante.

Ambos perdían mucha sangre, pero ninguno dejaba de presionar sus garras.

"¡Me haces cosquillitas!" – exclamó Taylán burlándose.

En ese instante, Blu frunció el ceño y comenzó a presionar sus garras con todas sus fuerzas. Taylán respondió de la misma manera.

"¿Quién va a ceder primero?" – preguntó Taylán irónicamente.

"Vamos a verlo" – respondió Blu.

"¿Cuántos más morirán por esto?"

"Sólo uno"

Ambos se enfurecieron y apretaron sus garras al punto máximo de sus fuerzas, enterrándolas en el pecho de sus contrincantes, llegando a herir sus órganos vitales.

"¡Vas perdiendo!"

Blu comenzó a ceder, pero entonces vio a Perla y dedujo que no quería perderla otra vez. Cerró sus ojos, meditó un poco y entonces soltó un fuerte grito mientras daba un ultimátum con su fuerza, provocando que Taylán suelte un fuerte alarido de dolor y caiga al suelo derrotado.

"No volverás a lastimar a nadie"

"Púdrete, perro imbécil"

Blu agarró a Taylán y lo arrastró hacia el fuego.

"¡No, por favor NOOOO!"

El guacamayo no cedió, y arrojó a su contrincante al fuego justo cuando el edificio comenzaba a derrumbarse en pedazos.

Blu miró la salida, batió sus alas y con mucha lentitud por la herida en su pecho comenzó a abrirse paso.

"Ya voy a llegar, ya voy llegar…" – pensaba él.

Inesperadamente, y para su mala suerte, un gran pedazo de escombro cayó frente a la puerta, bloqueado la salida.

Blu miró las ventanas, y descubrió que las llamas ya las estaban cubriendo. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como el fuego se acercaba rápidamente.

"Es mi fin…" – murmuró él mientras se sentaba a esperar su definitiva muerte – "Nunca pensé que moriría quemado"

Cuando el fuego estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de incinerar a nuestro héroe, Blu pudo escuchar en su mente una voz femenina diciendo su nombre: "Blu, Blu, Blu"

El guacamayo se puso de pie y miró hacia adelante, en donde un destello blanco surgió de la nada.

* * *

><p>"¡Wow, salgan de ahí!" – gritó Rafael mientras se llevaba a Perla.<p>

"¡Espera, Blu está ahí adentro!" – gritó ella tratando de ir a por él.

"¡Ya es tarde!"

Hubo una explosión, luego un tremendo ruido y luego el edificio se desplomó en su totalidad.

Todas las aves volaban para no ser afectados por la onda sónica de las explosiones, pero muchos escombros incendiarios iban hacia ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó Eva esquivando los proyectiles.

Un proyectil pasó muy cerca de Perla, causándole una seria quemadura en su ala.

"¡Me caigo, ayúdenme!"

Rafael miró hacia atrás y allí pudo ver a Perla cayendo al vacío.

"¡Ahí voy!"

Voló a toda velocidad, abrió sus garras y agarró a Perla.

"Ufff… gracias…" – murmuró ella muy asustada.

"De nada"

"Llévame de regreso"

"¿Al edificio?" – Rafael estaba incrédulo – "¿Estás loca?"

"Blu está ahí"

"No quiero ser malo ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que él ya está viviendo en el cielo"

"¡No está muerto!" – exclamó Perla.

"¡El edificio se desplomó sobre él!"

"Si no me llevas de regreso, entonces quiero que me dejes caer"

"¡Bah, de acuerdo!" – aceptó el tucán de mala gana.

Luego de un rato, volvieron a llegar al edificio, que obviamente ahora estaba en ruinas.

Rafael aterrizó y dejó a Perla en el suelo.

"Cielos… que desastre…" – murmuró él.

"No está aquí…" – murmuró ella.

"Te dije que estaba muerto, lo siento mucho"

Perla se echó a llorar.

"Tranquila… ya pasará todo…" – susurraba Rafael intentando consolarla.

Unos escombros comenzaron a moverse.

"Hey, mira eso"

Perla secó sus lágrimas y observó los escombros moviéndose.

"No puedo creerlo…" – murmuró Rafael mientras veía como Blu salía de los escombros.

Perla corrió hacia él y se le arrojó encima.

"Pensé que estabas muerto…"

"Hey, yo soy duro de matar"

Ellos se pusieron de pie.

"¿Hay alguien herido?" – preguntó Blu.

En ese instante, Perla recordó a Iván.

"¡IVÁAAAN!" – gritó ella mientras despegaba sin importarle la quemadura de su ala.

"¡Hey, espera!" – pidió Blu mientras la sostenía de su pata – "¿Quién es Iván?"

"¡Suéltame!" – gritó ella mientras lo golpeaba en la cara.

Blu observaba como Perla se alejaba.

"¿Ella acaba de golpearme en el rostro?"

* * *

><p>¡<strong>Mmm, supongo que no se la esperaban!<strong>

**El final se acerca…**

**¡BYEEEE!**

**Spoiler, próximo capítulo:**

**"¿Papá, qué te pasó?" – preguntaron Sofía y Pablo al mismo tiempo – "¿Dónde está mamá?"**

**Blu se quedó en silencio.**

**"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"**

**"Hijos… algo muy malo ha pasado con su madre…"**

**Fin Spoiler.**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	26. Acto de adiós

Bueno, acá estoy ante vosotros para presentarles otro capítulo de esta historia…

**_Capítulo 26: Acto de adiós._**

Rafael miraba como Blu sólo se quedaba esperando.

"¿Por qué no vas tras ella?"

Blu no contestó, sólo se quedó sintiendo el golpe que Perla le había dado en el rostro.

"Ella nunca hizo esto" – murmuró él – "No desde que nos conocimos mejor hace varios años"

Antes que Rafael pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto, Blu batió sus alas y salió volando hacia una dirección desconocida.

* * *

><p>Perla aterrizó sobre el techo de una casa.<p>

"¿Dónde estás, Iván?"

Miró hacia su alrededor, no podía ver casi nada por la espeluznante y anormal neblina.

"Espero que esté bien…"

La guacamaya caminó por el techo de la casa, hasta que un momento pudo ver varios trozos de vidrios rotos en el suelo, y un poco más adelante, la ventana rota.

"Ahí está la casa…" – murmuró ella mientras abría sus alas y entraba a la casa, donde por desgracia no había luz – "Iván, ¿dónde te has metido esta vez?"

Caminó por el suelo, pero inesperadamente se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" – se preguntaba mientras frotaba su ala derecha contra el charco.

Perla miró hacia arriba, donde vio el foco de la luz titilando débilmente.

"Mmm… seguramente hay que ajustarlo…" – pensó mientras volaba hacia el foco – "Por suerte Blu me enseñó a hacerlo"

La guacamaya rodeó el foco con sus alas y comenzó a ajustar el foco, hasta que en un instante la luz volvió a iluminar la oscuridad.

"Al fin…"

Perla miró su ala derecha y descubrió que estaba manchada de un color rojo, luego miró hacia el suelo y allí vio un ave sobre un gran charco de color rojo.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Rafael!"<p>

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde están Blu y Perla?"

"No tengo idea" – respondió el tucán – "Pero algo me dice que los dos tortolitos tendrán problemas entre ellos…"

* * *

><p>Perla se quedó horrorizada, dejó escapar un grito de terror y se tapó los ojos para no ver esa desagradable y aterradora escena.<p>

"Siempre llego tarde…" – murmuró mientras aterrizaba sobre el charco de sangre y caminaba hacia su amigo.

Ella se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo.

"¿Iván, aún estás vivo?" – preguntó ella mientras lo movía – "Iván… Iván… ¡NO!"

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, y ella, desesperada por la vida de su amigo, continuaba sus intentos para tratar de que vuelva de ese sueño del que jamás despertaría.

"¡Despierta, despierta, por favor!"

Estuvo varios minutos con ese mismo ritual, hasta que, luego de atormentarse la mente, finalmente se dio por vencida.

Ella tocó el rostro de Iván. Estaba helado.

"Ojalá tuviera otra oportunidad para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos…" – murmuró ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Perla se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse sintió un jalón en su ala derecha.

"Por Dios… aún estás vivo…" – murmuró ella mientras lo abrazaba.

"Pero no por mucho…" – murmuró Iván.

"Tengo que llevarte con Tulio, o algún otro doctor…"

"No hay tiempo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Perla… voy a morir…" – respondió Iván recostando su cabeza en el suelo.

"No… no vas a morir… todavía no…"

"Ya nada puede evitarlo"

Perla suspiró, sabía que Iván tenía razón, sabía que iba a morir.

"Perla…"

"¿Qué?"

"Antes de que me vaya, ¿qué querías decirme?"

Más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Perla.

"Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…"

"Quería decirte que yo… que yo… te amo…"

"Oh… Perla, al fin me lo dices…" – susurró Iván sonriendo – "Yo también siento lo mismo… siento amor"

"No te mueras… ven conmigo…"

Iván sonrió, tomó el ala y la sujetó con fuerza.

"Iván… no puedo hacerlo sin ti…" – murmuró ella – "Te necesito… por favor, quédate conmigo…"

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

"Me muero… Perla… me muero… me voy…"

"No es justo…"

Iván tomó la pata de Perla y la posicionó en su pecho.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo…" – respondió ella – "Pero no puedo hacerlo… no contigo…"

"Necesito que lo hagas, necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que acabes con mi sufrimiento ahora"

"No… no… no…"

"¡HAZLO!"

Perla dejó escapar un grito, y en un instante presionó sus garras con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de morir, Iván sujetó su rostro y le dio un beso de despedida.

Ella lo aceptó, pero ese sentimiento terminó cuando Iván rompió el beso y dejaba que su cabeza caiga en el duro suelo.

Perla cerró los ojos de Iván, tomó una tela y cubrió su cuerpo.

"Te voy a extrañar…"

Repentinamente, Perla escuchó un ruido.

"¿Blu, eres tú?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Escucha… puedo explicarlo todo…"

Ella avanzó un poco, pero repentinamente un palaso la mandó a volar contra la pared.

"¡La tengo!" – gritó Larry mientras la metía en una jaula – "Maldición… el otro está muerto…"

"No importa, larguémonos de aquí" – dijo Seth mientras se marchaba.

Perla se sentó en el piso de la jaula y allí se quedó esperando el cruel destino que sufriría al ser la próxima víctima de los "experimentos" del líder contrabandista.

"Me merezco todo esto…" – murmuró ella.

Repentinamente, un cayó sobre Larry, y luego, otro sobre Seth.

"¡Nos descubrieron!" – gritó Larry mientras arrojaba la jaula contra la pared.

La jaula chocó, y por desgracia, Perla golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, pero antes de quedar inconsciente escuchó una voz humana gritando su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>(De vuelta en la clínica de Río de Janeiro…)<strong>

**(Pasó mucho tiempo…)**

"Tengo que informarles de algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es sobre Perla…"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

Tulio miró a Blu.

"Será mejor que se los diga en privado…" – susurró él – "Vengan conmigo…"

Blu los siguió sigilosamente.

Todas las personas caminaron hacia la habitación de Tulio y de Linda.

"Listo, ¿qué le pasó a Perla?"

"No sé cómo decirles esto…"

"Sólo tienes que decirlo"

"Ella… ella…"

"Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan malo" – animó Linda.

"Ella perdió su embarazo"

"Ouch… eso es muy malo…"

"Lo sé… no sé cómo se lo van a tomar los demás…"

"Tienen que saberlo"

"Estoy preocupado por Perla, no sé cómo decirle a una madre que perdió a sus hijos…"

* * *

><p>"¿Blu, qué te pasó?" – preguntaron Chen y María al mismo tiempo al ver a Blu caminando por las escaleras con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.<p>

"Estoy muerto…"

"¿Por qué, acaso estás enfermo?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Perla me va a matar…"

* * *

><p>Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Néstor y Andrea caminaron hacia el laboratorio, abrieron la puerta, y allí se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Perla no estaba en su lugar.<p>

"¿Dónde se metió?"

"Seguramente se escapó"

"¡Vamos a por ella!"

* * *

><p>"¿Perla te va a matar?" – preguntó Rafael – "¿Por qué?"<p>

"Perdió su embarazo"

"Uy…"

"Tienes razón, te va a matar…"

"Gracias por el apoyo…" – murmuró Blu irónicamente.

"De nada"

Blu estaba por decir algo, pero repentinamente vio a Tulio corriendo junto con sus demás familiares hacia la puerta.

"¡Encuéntrenla!" – gritó él.

"Espérenme un segundo" – pidió Blu mientras seguía a los humanos.

Blu salió al patio, y allí pudo ver a Perla sentada en el balcón.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó él mientras se le acercaba.

"Esperando" – respondió ella.

"¿Esperando qué?"

"A que nazcan mis hijos"

"Perla… no es que me guste ser aguafiestas ni nada de eso, pero creo que debes enterarte de algo…"

La noche comenzó a caer.

"Ya sé lo que tienes que decirme"

"¿En serio?"

"Los contrabandistas están en la cárcel y Taylán está muerto" – dijo ella – "Es eso, ¿verdad?"

"Amh… sí… creo que sí…"

"Esas son buenas noticias" – opinó Perla – "¿Por qué crees que eres aguafiestas?"

"Tengo que decirte algo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Algo muy malo…"

"¿QUÉ?" – preguntó ella con un tono de voz más fuerte.

"Perla… has perdido tu embarazo"

* * *

><p>"¿No deberíamos salir a buscar a Blu y a Perla?" – preguntó María – "Ya llevan horas desaparecidos…"<p>

"No" – respondió Rafael.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tienes que dejar que arreglen sus problemas antes que nada"

* * *

><p>"¡Cuando tuvimos a Lisandro, a Pablo y a Sofía me habías prometido que nunca ibas a permitir que algo malo nos pasaría!" – gritó Perla furiosa.<p>

"Lo siento, perdí el control de la situación por un segundo, hice lo mejor que pude para traerte de regreso aquí" – se defendió Blu – "¿Acaso no estás feliz de estar viva?"

"¿Cómo voy a ser feliz al perder a mis hijos?" – preguntó ella aún más furiosa – "¿Acaso eres un estúpido?"

"Discúlpate"

"¡No, tú tienes que disculparte conmigo!" – gritó ella – "¡Me fallaste!"

"Sabes que no fue mi intención fallarte así"

"¡Ni siquiera pareces estar triste!"

"¡Yo también perdí tres hijos!" – gritó Blu – "¡Al menos deberías agradecer que sigues viva!"

"Se acabó… Blu… este es el fin de lo nuestro…"

"¿El fin?"

"Sí, el fin…"

Perla batió sus alas y se marchó con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

><p>Blu y Lisandro aterrizaron en el nido de Rafael, donde Pablo, Sofía y Pedro seguían cuidando a los dos pequeñines recién nacidos de Rafael y Eva.<p>

"¡Papá, al fin has vuelto!" – gritó Pablo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sí, estoy de vuelta con ustedes…"

"Cielos, hermano, ya comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerto" – admitió Pedro chocando sus alas con Blu.

"Pues… sigo vivo…"

"Parece que algo malo te ocurrió…" – murmuró Pedro sospechando – "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mis hijos un momento?"

"Claro"

Pedro caminó hacia la salida y se marchó.

Blu dio un largo suspiro.

"¿Quieres que les de las noticias yo?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"No, este es mi deber"

"¿Papá, qué te pasó?" – preguntaron Pablo y Sofía al mismo tiempo – "¿Dónde está mamá?"

Blu se quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Hijos… algo muy malo ha pasado con su madre…"

* * *

><p>Iván abrió lentamente sus ojos, y comprobó que estaba conectado a muchas máquinas.<p>

"Al fin despiertas…" – dijo Roger con una sonrisa – "Bienvenido al mundo otra vez…"

"¿Estoy vivo?"

Iván se puso de pie, miró por una ventana y comprobó de que estaba en Nueva York.

"Perla… algún día volveré por ti…"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN HISTORIA "La llama de la venganza"  BY ZIR AGRON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, cómo lo dije recién, esta historia llegó a su fin, pero la Saga aún sigue.<strong>

**Sin nada más que comentar, les deseo buena suerte a todos vosotros/as.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


End file.
